Atmosfear
by Rath101
Summary: With her life a disaster, Bella tries to end it, only for Rosalie to intervene. With a vengence in her heart Bella seeks justice, only to be delayed. Unforetold events occur. Vampires Vs Newborns. Abilities Vs Experience. Hate Vs Love. Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Old Summary: Rosalie comes back to Forks to check on Bella. What she least expects happens. How will Rosalie & Bella deal with their new friendship? What about the family? And Bella's new found attraction for another Cullen boy?**

**Updated Summary: With her life a disaster, Bella tries to end it, only for Rosalie to intervene. With a vengeance in her heart Bella seeks justice, only to be delayed. Unforetold events occur. Vampires Vs Newborns. Abilities Vs Experience. Hate Vs Love. Who will prevail**

**Rosalie POV:**

I continued pacing in the hallway of the house I used to call home.

What am I doing here? Why am I here?

I sighed and slid down the wall and hugged my knees.

I missed my family.

Esme is trying to pretend that she hadn't abandoned a daughter. She's spending all her time in her garden or cleaning or doing interior designs. She's always done that but she always had time for us. But now it seems as if she's too guilty. As if, if she can't treat one of her children with love and tender then the others shouldn't be given any special treatment.

Carlisle is spending all his time at the hospital. He's saved more lives then normal these last six months. I'm proud of that. My father figures a hero. A life saviour. But he's not doing to well as a father at the moment. He's hiding from the pain and using his work as a cover to avoid his pain. He's been going there that frequently that I'm surprised that they are not suspicious of his over working hours. But it's New York so I can't say much. It's a gigantic city and it's a huge hospital.

Alice hasn't been as perky. She still goes shopping and keeps up with the latest fashion designs but she's not as enthused. Once upon a time ago if a new season section came out she'd be in Paris or something. Now she travels no further then Chicago. Sad, huh?

Jasper, he's depressed. He confided in me that Alice hasn't looked at him the same since he attacked Bella at her birthday. It's not like she resents him but more like she can't trust him. He said he can feel it in her emotions. He's losing her. And it's eating him up inside. He's trying all he can to make it up to her. But nothings working. He's breaking. It's killing me to see him like this.

Emmett is trying his best to cheer everyone up but is failing quite miserably. He's starting to give up. I hope he doesn't. Jasper said he feels the amusement coming off everyone but they just don't have the strength to laugh anymore. He's still the man I love, cherish and need but he's melancholy. He abandoned his baby sister. For some unknown reason Alice was always the older sister and Bella the baby. It's taken a lot out of him. He told me once that losing your older sister is like being left behind or abandoned. But losing your younger sister is the guilt of knowing you lost them and possibly could of helped them with your extra years of experience in life.

Edward. He came back about a month ago. He's done nothing but hunt since he returned. Hunt, mope, hunt, mope, rise, lather, repeat. He moans for Bella constantly. I don't think he even knows that he's doing it anymore. He says he has no idea what were talking about when we bring it up so we don't anymore. I think his subconscious is trying to tell him something but he refuses to admit it. I can't say I blame him. If I was in his situation I wouldn't have lasted as long as he did.

As for me. I'm losing it. I'm very family orientated you see. My family means everything to me. If someone ripped my arm off I'd probably shrug and reattach it but if you so much a glared at my family all hell breaks lose. Which is why I'm so worthy of my name 'Ice queen' everyone glares at us. So therefore everyone's an enemy.

Except one.

Isabella Marie Swan.

A kind hearted girl. She un-judgemental, selfless, sweet, kind, generous and surprisingly not a snob or up herself. She beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She would sacrifice herself without a second thought if it meant someone else could survive. Friend or foe. I could see her as being one of those people who hit the headline for taking a bullet for someone or saving a child from being hit by a car.

But I can't stand her.

She has everything. Beauty, love, intelligence, morality, kindness, selflessness and above all; humanity. She can live a long fulfilling life having children and being a grandmother. Growing old with her husband the man she agreed to spend the rest of her life with. Watch her children grow up from adorable children to independent and strong individuals.

But I can't hate her.

She has a sort of aura and atmosphere. You can't not like her. Your drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Like Edward, you can try to avoid her but only the impeccably mentally strong can avoid her. Or those like me who believe it's in their best interest to leave them alone.

I wanted to know her. I wanted to see what made this girl so amazing and fascinating. She had her humanity. So what? The are how many people in the world and she just so happens to catch our attention more then most. Everyone in the family loved her. She was the first and only human we had ever let into our lives. She had to be special. Otherwise we never would have accepted her.

I was brought from my thoughts by the front door being slammed shut.

I internally cursed myself for thinking. It always took up one hundred percent of my concentration therefore leaving me extremely vulnerable.

I stood to flee from the intruder when I paused.

This scent…

It was completely destroyed.

I heard blood moving through it's veins but it smelt contaminated. As if drugs had been forced into it's system more times then once.

I smelt flesh decaying from lack of notorious necessities. It was also stained with alcohol. Vodka was stronger then most but I also caught a whiff of whiskey. Or maybe scotch?

But above all which shocked me the most was the familiar scent that was covered by these revolting scents.

Freesias.

I was momentarily stunned.

Holy shit.

I heard her stumbled up the stairs and I hind into the sanctuary of my room. She walked into Alice and Jaspers old room and entered their privet yet useless bathroom. I heard her turn on the tap and I approached the door cautiously.

She rattled around in her bag and grabbed something and sighed in contentment.

She stripped and slid into the bath gasping as the boiling water washed over her frail skin.

After a minute of wondering why she was here and listening to her drink some vodka I decided to leave her.

As I left the bedroom a scent hit my nose.

Blood. Icky smelling blood.

I shrugged it of and continued moving.

It's Bella, she's clumsy and drunk. Not uncommon for her to be hurt.

As I walked further and further away I smelt more and more. I made it as far to the door when I got frustrated.

I was walking away from the scent not towards it I should be smelling less of it. Right?

Unless…

Oh dear God.

I raced to the bathroom Bella was occupying and banged on the door praying for some sort of response. The door nearly split from the contact.

I heard nothing. Only the slowing of her heart.

I kicked the door open and saw dust fly everywhere. But I wasn't concerned with that.

What I saw would scare me for life.

In the bathtub laid a naked Bella. She had a glass of Vodka in one hand. A empty pill bottle floating in the water and shaving blades in her cut up and bleeding hand.

Her body was nearly cut to ribbons.

What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Rosalie POV:**

Shit.

The smell of blood flooded in my nose and I resisted the urge to gag from the contaminated smell.

"Bella!" I screamed as I jumped into the bathtub and carefully cradled her in my arms.

"Bella!" I called again. Begging for a response.

I got none.

I pulled her bare body out of the bathtub and gentle tossed her onto the cold tiles not caring that the water was ruining my hair, make up and cloths.

I'll be pissed later.

I leaned over her paler then normal body unsure of what to do.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialled the only number I could think of.

It rung to three rings before it was picked up.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Esme's voice.

"Esme, I need Carlisle. Now!" I almost yelled, internally begging Bella to hang on.

_"Rosalie? What is it what's wrong?"_ she asked instantly concerned after hearing the panic in my voice.

"Not now Esme! Carlisle?!"

_"He's not here, he's at the---"_ I cut Esme off by hanging up the phone. I already knew where he was.

I instantly dialled another number.

_"Hello?"_ asked a bored voice of Carlisle's secretary.

"This is Rosalie, Carlisle's daughter. I need to speak with him."

_"Sorry, Rosalie. He's in a surgery at the moment."_

I threw the phone at the wall and it crumbled to pieces. I groaned in frustration. The one time I needed him he wasn't there.

So much for a father figure.

I hovered over Bella checking vitals. But I already knew the results.

She was dying.

I collapsed to the ground. I was useless. Out of all the Cullen children I was the only one to never do a medical course. I didn't see the need if Carlisle was always there. How wrong I was. Now I needed it more then ever.

It just showed how much I expected Carlisle to be there when I needed him.

What do I do?

CPR? No, she's breathing. Only slightly but still breathing.

Check vitals? Already did and can hear them anyway.

Holy shit I don't know anything else.

Her heart was weakening. I started pacing around the bathroom.

Dear God.

What do I do?

I heard her moan and rushed to her side.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I got no response so I gave up on that.

What should I do? I suddenly stopped my train of thought and looked down at Bella.

Here she was. Lying on the ground broken, bleeding, torn and ripped. I remember when she was that girl that resented drugs, alcohol and anything that could overthrow your conscience. She wanted to be a vampire. She wanted it more then anything so she could be with her beloved Edward for the rest of eternity.

But this girl here, lying on the ground inches from death. She seemed content. Is she really that relieved that death has finally come to claim her? That the agony of living and growing up in a world so cold will be nothing but a childhood fear? Would she still want it?

What does she want?

I started pacing again.

Oh God. Oh God.

If I don't act soon she'll be dead.

If I decide to let her die, I'll kill her myself. Put her out of the agony of the slow and painful death she has forced upon herself and maybe give her some chance of redemption when she reaches the gates of heaven.

But what if I decide to turn her? There are more cons then pros with that one. One, she could be grateful. Two, she could hate me to the point were she'll kill me with that overpowering new born strength. or worse, hate me for it and resent me for the rest of our existance. i couldn't stand that. i'd feel so guilty.

_Edward._ He's only staying away because she's human and can get hurt. If she became a vampire he'd have nothing to worry about!

I can only think that his leaving is the reason for this. There's no other explanation.

With shaking hands I placed her head in my lap. Avoiding all areas of self inflicted wounds. I leaned into her neck. Ignoring the revolting scent of her blood. I leant down…

And I bit her


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV:**

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, taking special care not to hurt her head, and I headed for my old room. I walked at human speed afraid I might somehow hurt her.

I mean, it is Bella after all.

I delicately balanced her on one arm and opened the door to my room. The scent of Pine and peppermint hit my nose hard. I inhaled deeply and sighed. I miss him.

I placed Bella on my bed and sat awkwardly on the edge.

I felt misplaced. Which is weird since it's my room. Bella is in it and I feel as if I have no right to even be in the presence of this unique girl. Conscious or not. An honour some would see it.

I was shifting awkwardly for about ten minutes when her eyes shot open and she started screaming, clawing at her skin and successful taking off a few layers of skin with each scratch. I walked calmly over to her and gently grabbed her hands. She clutched onto me desperate for the coolness of my body. Or maybe the comfort. I'm not quite sure. I looked at her eyes, wide in horror and agony yet unseeing. Everything is blurred at that stage.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For that and… well this." I said gently -for a vampire- slapping her head and successfully knocking her out.

I know it may seem cruel but I wished someone had the decency to have knocked me out cold during my transformation. I was awake for the entire process and felt the entire transformation. All the others were the same. Alice doesn't remember hers though.

Luck bitch.

I stood up releasing a sigh and trotted off to the bathroom. I shrieked when I saw my reflection.

My hair was in a jumbled mess and I wouldn't be at all surprised if a mother bird came flying out trying to attack me at any second. My originally white dress suite is now red and grey from the blood and water. It's ruffled and it looks like I had sex with clothes on and forgot to take them off. My make-up was running from the water and I had blood smudges around my mouth.

All in all. I looked like a angel that went through absolute hell and back again.

I grunted in frustration and stripped hopping into the shower immediately. I sighed in relief as the water hit my skin. I may not feel the heat or cold but I can most definitely tell that I'm not clean. Water fixes that.

I sighed and started to rinse my hair.

I though back to the days events.

I came to Forks to remember the last time we were all happy. As a family. As I was running I slowly started to stop denying that it was because of Bella that we were unhappy. She wasn't with us. So therefore not a complete family.

I'll admit, I never spent enough time with the girl to understand whether or not I wanted her in the family but she was a sweet and all around nice girl. She was, whether I wanted her to be or not, the missing member to our family. Our large family of vampires.

I chuckled slightly. Imagine it. The Volturi would have a field day. I could just imagine if the vampire world ever had a magazine the headline would be 'The veggie vampires and the clumsy human'.

Not that I want the Volturi to come. Well, it doesn't matter much anymore but still, I'd rather not take the chance.

I started to lather my hair,

As soon as I got into the house I almost broke down. I could remember Emmett riding a one wheel bike down the staircase and Esme nearly having a heart attack from the destruction he made. I remember Edward sulking in the corner and then him occasionally smiling. I remember Alice bombarding through the doors after every shopping trip announcing she needed help with her bags. I remember Carlisle come home and talk about his day then retreat into his office. I remember how I would watch the happiness circulate around the house and occasionally join in. I also remember when Jasper and I stood on the sidelines whenever Bella came over.

We were the only ones totally against her being around vampires. I mean, hello, were vampires. She's a human. Out natural food source. Not a smart combination when you don't want to eat them. Jasper and I would have small conversations about everything and anything. Manly about how he and Alice were having problems.

He and Alice have had problems for the past few years. Ever since Bella came into our lives it's always been about Bella. Jasper felt lost, confused and alone. He didn't want anyone to know about it but he confided in me. He was so worried thinking his wife would lose interest in him and move on. Now he's certain she will.

Jasper accidentally tried to kill Bella. He couldn't help it. That caused a strain. But they always had problems. Unlike Emmett and I who even each other out perfectly, they don't.

Jasper's simple. Alice is extravagant. Jasper's quiet. Alice is energetic. Jasper is powerful. Alice is persuasive. Jasper is Texan. Alice doesn't like anything Texan related.

Jasper has given so much up for her. His southern drawl which is so adorable took him months to cover up. Jaspers cowboy boots that he loves so much were thrown out because Alice didn't like them. Jasper wasn't allowed to go to Texas anymore. Jasper isn't allowed to have horses. Alice thinks they're dirty.

Jasper doesn't like Alice picking his clothes. Alice does it anyway and Jasper relents. Jasper hates Alice's demanding need. Alice tells him to respect and cherish his wife. Which he does. Because he loves her. Maybe more then I ever thought him capable of.

Who do you think got the short end of the stick? I'll tell you. Jasper.

It's okay to make sacrifices. You need to, to make your relationship work. But it's not okay for only one person to make sacrifices. It's unfair, cold, manipulative and selfish. Which describes Alice's deeper self perfectly.

Don't get me wrong. I love my sister more than anything, she's sweet, energetic and enthusiastic but she's selfish and demanding. One Christmas I got her these golden hoop earrings. Before I even gave them to her she told me she didn't like them and that I should have gotten her the opal dangly ones.

She's entitled to tell me what she wants. But that was a little harsh. Not that I'd ever admit it aloud.

I couldn't be bothered repeating my shower method and hopped out of the shower.

I dried myself and walked into my bedroom wrapped only in a towel.

Bella was still unconscious so when I grabbed my clothes I didn't bother going back to the bathroom.

After I changed I grabbed a stool and sat beside the bed. I clutched her hand and she subconsciously leaned into me. I sighed and got off the stool and laid on the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent.

Her polluted blood was being destroyed and taken over by the venom. I smiled, she's going to get better. I gently patted her head and stroked her cheek. I kissed her forehead and felt remorse for her.

I felt remorse for many reasons.

Call me selfish, but most of my remorse is because she'll be like me forever.

Childless.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's late but my computer has got a virus and I've lost everything. So, re-installing everything has taken priority. At the moment, I'm taking a break and using another computer. **

**Rosalie POV:**

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc._

It's the third day and I'm patiently waiting for Bella to awaken.

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc._

This I the second change I've witnessed but the first I've activated. I'm not too sure what's going to happen.

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc._

I know I'm going to have trouble with a newborn. I'm slightly tempted to call home and get help, but then I remember that they're unhappy and this is my fault.

I have to do this. This is my responsibility.

I wondered idly if Alice had seen this. But I dismissed the thought because she would have called me or at least notified me in some way. I understood her not looking into Bella's future, it was understandable. She was told not to and it could hurt her seeing her like this.

But, what about me? Am I not her sister? Did I not deserve to be watched over? Or did I lose that privilege when I became a damned creature of the night?

I sighed and pulled away from Bella. She didn't protest, she couldn't. she's too far into the transformation to do so.

I scooped my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was switched off. I forgot to turn it back on.

I did so and was bombarded with a sign saying '4 missed calls' and another saying '1 voicemail'. I checked who called me.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. I smiled knowing that they were looking for me. I checked my voicemail and heard my teddy bears voice.

"Rosalie! Baby, call me as soon as you get this were all freaking out! I love you, baby." I heard him hang up the phone and a deafening dial tone came on.

I quickly redialled.

It made half a ring before it was answered. "Rosie?! Rose, is that you?!" he asked, desperate and broken.

I smiled hearing his voice but frowned at his broken voice.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"What's wrong?" he asked disbelieving. "I come home from my hunt with my wife gone and a message saying 'I need to think' and then Esme calls everyone of us franticly that you called sounding desperate! Tell me, baby, what am I supposed to think? I'm worried out of my mind! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? I swear I'll kill 'em! Tell me where you are and I'll kill them! I swear to God!"

"Emmett! Stop please for one second! Yes I left to think! Sorry I didn't tell you personally and all I left was a note. I also rang Esme in a panic to find Carlisle!"

"Why?" he asked calm now but overly serious and concerned.

I paused. Should I tell him? "It doesn't matter now. I'm really busy and I'll call you in a few days." I said.

"Why can't Alice see you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked stunned by his question.

"Please, baby. Don't do anything reckless. I can't lose you."

I smiled. "Don't worry, baby. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Until your no longer blond." He said fondly.

I smiled and hung up the phone.

I heard a groan and increases in heartbeats. I approached Bella but kept a save distance.

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, t---._

Time stopped for Bella's age. Bella opened her newfound red irises. Bella looked at me. Bella growled and lunged.

_Oh shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My computers still down. Also check out my polls.**

**Rosalie POV:**

_Oh shit._

Was the only thought I could register as she tackled me. Taking down three walls and we eventually tumbled into the bathroom where it all began.

I didn't fight as she pinned me down and started to punch the living daylights out of me. I kind of deserved it.

"Why?!" She yelled livid.

After about I minute or so I this I started to get pissed off and threw her off me, pinning her to the ground in my place. She growled and forced me off her and again hovered above me making it so I couldn't move.

"Why?" she asked again, but softly this time and broken.

The got off me and huddled into the corner, wrapping her arms around herself as if she'd fall apart any second.

I crawled towards her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. I wasn't sure what to do or if this would offer her any comfort. I prayed it would but I couldn't be sure. I mean, what would drive a strong, independent woman like Isabella Marie Swan, to take drugs and alcohol then eventually attempt to kill herself was beyond me. I was fearful.

She flinched from the sudden contact and I attempted to move my hand away but she grabbed it and did something unexpected.

She pulled me forward and clutched onto me as if her life depended on it.

I was stunned at first but eventually found comfort. I kissed her forehead lovingly and softly cooed her.

"Its okay, Isabella. It's alright. I'm here. Rosie's here. I'm not sure what happened but I'm here. Cry if you want to. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

She buried herself deeper into my chest and started to wail. She unleashed her pain on my shirt and I couldn't seem to care about it. That's so unlike me. But this poor, fragile girl in front of me, she brought out something in me I never really knew existed.

Love, acceptance, tolerance, kindness and of cause anything non-bitchy related.

But she brought that out in me.

I continued to silently reassure her that everything was alright and if it wasn't I'd make sure it would.

She cried, sobbed, wailed, anything you can think of she did, ad she did it repeatedly of over twelve hours. And every single one of those hours I held her. Told her it's okay, kissed her head and spoke of nothing and anything in particular.

She eventually stopped and I was surprised I didn't immediately go and change or give some smartass remark. Instead I wiped away her invisible tears with my thumbs and helped her stand up.

I led her out of the bathroom and through the wall we made which happened to lead to my room. I sat on my bed and she joined me, resting her head in my lap. I softly brushed her hair with my fingers like Esme once did to calm me down when I was a newborn. She doesn't do it anymore. Bella purred in delight.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Isabella? What happened?"

I felt her stiffen. "I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed. "Well, I'm finding out one way or another. You can either tell me, or I'm searching the Forks newspaper and find out myself. Forks knows everything."

She adjusted her head so she could glare at me but she gave in with a simple sigh. "Where do I start?" She asked to no one in particular.

"How about the beginning."

She nodded and sat next to me so she could view me through this whole talk.

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This wont be a Jasper x Bella story for a long time yet. Focusing on Rosalie and Bella at present. Very dark this chapter.**

**Rosalie POV:**

"Well…" she started and took a deep breath. "It all obviously started when Edward left me in the middle of the forest---"

I interrupted her. "He did what?!" I growled menacingly.

She flinched, probably her newborn instincts telling her to run from the unknown and potential dangerous vampire. She held up her hand. "Yes, he left me in the forest. He told me you were all leaving and that I wasn't invited. That I wasn't _wanted_. I begged him to take me with him but he refused, saying something about me being more of a nuisance then anything. I can't quite remember. But what I do remember is the fact that he just left me there and I fruitlessly chased after him for hours and hours…"

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat. That bastard! I'm going to kill him!

She started pacing. "They sent people to look for me. Apparently Edward felt some pity for me and forged a note in my hand writing saying I went for a walk in the woods." She sighed. "You know of the Quileute tribe?" she asked.

I nodded. "I was there when the treaty was made, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"The alpha, Sam Uley, he found me. He took me in and protected me…" she said, trailing off, stuck in a different time…

"Took you in?"

Her head snapped towards me indicating she was back to the present. She sighs and chocked back a sob. "A few weeks later, Victoria and Laurent came. She came into my house. I didn't know what to do! I begged them to kill me but they wouldn't. Victoria wanted me dead and since physically killing me didn't bother me she decided that mentally and emotionally killing me was the only way… they tied me up, whipped me, cut me, beat me, did every form of torture you could imagine… they even shoved drugs down my throat and injected me. They made the place as dark as possible, placed duct tape over my mouth, placed me in front of the entery way and told me to wait…" She started sobbing hysterically, desperate to release the tears that will never fall. "That's when I heard Charlie's cruiser come up the driveway… he didn't know that I was home. He didn't know that his only child was almost dead and bloody in the hallway. He didn't know that there were two bloodthirsty vampires with a vengeance inside. How could he? He was never involved. He entered the house and I swear I could hear his heart stop beating when he saw me. I tried to scream at him to run, to escape but the duct tape made that impossible. He rushed towards me but didn't even make it… they had him pinned against the wall. They sunk their teeth in him and drained him dry… Charlie looked at me… his eyes begging me to run, to save myself. But I couldn't. Not only was I tied up but I was distraught. He died because of me."

I raced to her and held her in my arms as she fell to the floor wailing. I softy combed her hair with my fingers and cooed her but it wasn't working this time.

After she regained enough control she continued. "They laughed at me as they dumped his dead form beside me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything." She escaped my grasp and started pacing again. "It was a Friday. Billy was out of town with Jake so they weren't expecting him to go fishing, so no one knew what had happened… nor would they check or be suspicious that something had happened. I didn't have the will to move. Monday morning, three days after his death, the phone rang. It rang and rang and rang. i didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. The next evening, two policemen came to my house and nearly died when they saw Charlie on the floor dead and me alive but lifeless."

She laughed darkly. "But I don't care about that. I didn't care that I hadn't drank or eaten those days. You know what haunted me the most?" she asked me. I shook my head. Again she laughed dryly. "Four days. Charlie's body sat next to me for four days. I watched him rot. Slowly but surly. He had rotted that much I couldn't even smell it when they found us. I watched flies buzz around him. I saw bugs pick at his weakened, greenish-blue flesh… I watched it all." she said, looking through me as if seeing the previous events as a movie that was showing on a small scene nailed to me.

I went to hug her but she motioned me to sit down. "I'm not finished." My eyes went wide with horror. What had this beautiful, innocent girl seen with her once youthful eyes? "I went to live with Sam and Emily after that. They were nice and understanding. Hunted Victoria and Laurent for months. Never found her though. It was useless; they left as soon as they killed Charlie. The deed was done. I was destroyed in everyway possible. But that's not all. I may have been scared by the physical abuse they inflicted on me but my body craved more… it craved the things they forced into my system that night. I became a drug addict."

She laughed humourlessly. "Who would have known that Mike Newton was a drug dealer? One of the best in Port Angelus. He noticed my obsession and sold me everything he had. I was a priority client. I bought more in a week then what most his customers bought in a month. Eventually, Sam got suspicious on where all my money went. What happened to my inheritance? What about the money I had when I sold the house? Where's my college fund? He soon found out. He tried to help me but his efforts fell on deaf ears. He couldn't lie to Emily, his imprint, so eventually she started trying. I got sick of it quickly. I packed the few things I had and left. That's were things got better then worse. My best friend, Jacob, took me in. he did help me. He started by lowering my dosage and then I eventually stopped. I couldn't take any drugs after that. Nothing. Even for headaches, which I got frequently, had to go away naturally. Then he met Gwen." She looked pissed and upset all in one.

"He saw her and it was love at first sight. He had finally found his imprint. Gwen was nice. She treated me like a sister and even sympathised with me because her father had also died. From a heart attack but it was nice to have someone elsethat could relat no matter how little. Eventually, they wanted their time together privately and I was left alone. I had no hobbies, no interests. So what did I do? I started taking drugs again. No one noticed at first, that is, until Gwen confronted me about a syringe in my room. She demanded that Jacob throw me out because she didn't want an addict in her house. Jacob, being unable to deny his imprint, forced me to leave."

"I was welcomed somewhere else though. I was accepted and my drug addiction wasn't frowned upon. I moved in with Mike. At first everything was grand. I had friends that had similar problems and issues and those that just liked to have a good time. Soon, though, I ran out of money. Mike, being Mike, wouldn't give me anything for free. So I sold him myself. He used my body and eventually he just helped himself whenever he pleased. I couldn't do anything. A day without drugs I was jittery and desperate and every other time I was so high I couldn't even move properly. Forks, being the small place it was, didn't notice the drugs and assumed Mike and I were together. Soon the pressure of marriage and children became too much. Mike forced a ring on my finger and all but signed the marriage certificate himself." She started sobbing again.

"Not even a week later I found out I was pregnant. I was too drugged fucked to even care. I didn't even know the alphabet. That's when Angela stepped in. she discovered my drug addiction when she confirmed I was pregnant. She was an intern at Forks hospital. She made me go through detox and forced me to live with her. Mike didn't know where I was and supposably didn't even care. I was finally clean again. I fell in love with my unborn baby. I hadn't even got a bump when Angela told me the bad news. I had a recurrent miscarriage. I died all over again. I tried to leave but Angela spoke logical and told me that the baby was a God send. Even though it didn't survive long I still got my life back on track. But at this point Mike was starting to look for me. He wasn't comfortable with people starting rumours that his wife was missing and he most certainly didn't want cops snooping around his house. He tracked me down and took me back."

"He started to abuse me after that. I refused to take drugs and I started to fight back when he tried to violate me. Angela was trying to get a court order against Mike but it didn't happen in time. Mike overdosed. He had a seizure and overdosed right in front of me on the lounge room floor. I had nothing. Mike was horrible but he was still there. I tried to think logically for once. Emily and Sam were married and didn't deserve a moocher hanging around. Gwen wouldn't take the risk of me taking drugs again and Jacob would agree with whatever she said and Angela was a very busy intern at the hospital that was already at risk of losing her job because she spent so much time on me. I had nothing. I took the risk of Mike's drugs and even his alcohol for a change and before I knew it I had purchased razor blades and I was on my way to your old house. That's all I remember. What a life I've had. And I'm only, what? nineteen?" she stated curious about her own age.

I just sat on the floor waiting for God to punish me.

All she wanted was death and I took it away. I would have wanted death, anyone would have begged for it. I stripped her of death. Of peace.

God, have mercy on this poor girl's soul.

I stood up and went to the doorway. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"What?"

I chuckled darkly. "Revenge." Was all I said and all I needed to say.

With that, we left the house.

**A/N: What shall the revenge be??? Please tell me. I'm curious on what people come up with. Also check my poll and my other stories! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thinks it's time for someone else's POV, don't you think?**

**Angela POV:**

I pulled up in my driveway and groaned in frustration, banging my head against the steering wheel to try and release it. It didn't work. I was still pissed and I most definitely had a bump on my head now.

I sighed and walked up the drive to my door opening it successfully and entering. It was dark and dreary, like it always was when I returned home from a night shift. I tapped the light switch and clutched my eyes shut as the bright light hit them.

I almost dragged my exhausted body to the living room and slumped on the couch, dumping my bag on the coffee table beside it. Sighing again and regaining control of my anger I grabbed my bag and opened it, searching for what made me so irritated. After digging for less then a minute I cam across an already opened envelope and took it out, dumping my bag back on the table. I took the letter out and reread it.

_Miss Weber,_

_We have arranged a court session for a Mrs Isabella Newton for the 3__rd__ of July for a restraining order against a Mr Michael Newton._

I didn't even read the rest as I threw the paper away from me. It was supposed to go flying across the room but it simply fell back on my lap. Aggravated and beyond pissed off, I torn it into tiny little pieces and again tossed it.

As soon as I did so I cursed myself. _I'd have to clean that up_. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a dust pan and broom from under the sink. Retreating back to the living room in a slight sulk, I cleaned up the tiny pieces of paper that used to form a letter that pissed me off.

Thinking about the contents of the letter I threw the dust pan and broom, successfully flying across the room, spilling its annoying and undefeated contents as well as breaking a vase that was a birthday present from Bella.

_Bella_, I thought sadly. I sat back down and sighed heavily. I was aging quickly and I was slightly tempted to check in the mirror for wrinkles. She never deserved anything that was dished at her. It was all Edwards fault. He left her, he broke her. It caused so many problems. Then Charlie was brutally murdered. Bella never did say who it was but it was obvious she knew who it was. Originally they thought it was her but dismissed the idea as early as it came. She couldn't have done it, not tied up like she was.

Then one by one more and more people abandoned her. I, sadly, being one of them. I thought she was better when she moved in with Mike. I truly did. But I was wrong. He abused her, raped her even. She never deserved that. Then she came to me for medical advice. The symptoms made it obvious that she was pregnant but I made her take a urine test just in case. I nearly fainted when the results came back. Not only was she pregnant, but was nearly completely tainted by drugs. It was a miracle she hadn't overdosed yet.

I confronted her about it and she didn't bother trying to deny it. I thought –hoped- it wasn't as bad as I thought but it was. It was worse. She didn't care about the news of her pregnancy, in fact she asked me to get rid of it. I knew that wasn't Bella talking. I all but threw her into Detox. It wasn't legal, but when you're like me no one wants to piss you off.

_Except those court bastards_.

After that she was all better, even bought baby clothes. She was convinced it'd be a boy. I was happy for her. I truly was. She asked for a random check-up one day and being the good hearted soul I was, I did. I died when I looked at that monitor. I died when I didn't hear the loud fluttering of a heart. And I died when she died as I told her that her baby hadn't made it.

She tried to flee after that but somehow the Gods were able to help me to help her see reason. But they weren't so generous when Mike came back. He threw me against a wall and dragged her out by her hair. I called the police and they said there was nothing they could do about it. They recommended I got a court order against him. I all but threatened to kick his ass to the Black sea if he didn't do something. He didn't budge and I cursed Charlie's murders for taking away such a brilliant law enforcer.

So I went to court and requested an order on behalf of her. They said they'd contact me and all I got was this pathetic piece of paper faxed to me three days later saying that the court would be in three months. _Three months_! Bella won't still be alive by then!

I decided right then and there I'd do something myself. I rushed out of the house, down the path and into my car. I didn't bother to lock, it was Forks. I drove like a mad woman to Mike's house and Bella's prison. When I got there I rushed to the door and started banging on it as hard as humanly possible.

"Open up, now! Mike open this door right now or so help me God!" I said, leaving the consequences to his imagination. I'm sure his paranoid ass could come up with something more creative then I could.

I glanced at me watch. _3:30 Am_. They'd be asleep… I think.

I continued banging for a few minutes.

I walked to the window and looked inside the putrid window. What I saw shocked me. I saw Mike on the floor, unconscious. _Where's Bella_? I looked around for a way to get in. I saw a pot plant with a dead plant and emptied it out quickly. I picked up the heavy pot and flung it at the window, which shattered from the contact. I climbed in and crouched over Mike, feeling for his pulse. _He's still breathing._ I cursed silently, hoping subconsciously that wasn't the case.

I quickly rushed to the phone and called an ambulance that said they'd be there in a few minutes.

I sat on the couch, not particularly caring for Mike's welfare.

I may have hated the bastard but I didn't want him dead. I wanted him to suffer.

Oh, yeah. I'm a mean bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angela POV:**

I sat on an uncomfortable chair in the hospitals corridor, occasionally sipping my black coffee that tasted revolting. I've been here for at least three hours and another four hours yesterday and another four the day before that.

After the ambulance arrived they took us to a hospital in Port Angelus. No one from Forks would pay much attention to that.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Dr Greene came out of Mike's room. I heard yelling coming from inside that immediately dulled as he closed the door behind him. Mike was most definitely awake. He came over with a sigh and gave me a small smile. I could see the sympathy there; he must feel sorry for something.

I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Dr Weber." He greeted, taking my hand in a slight hand shake.

"Dr Greene." I returned the gesture.

"Mr Newton wants to leave the hospital but I'm afraid that in his condition we can't let him… not without him being supervised…" he trailed off.

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Come again?"

"Well, it would be appreciated…" he again trailed off.

"Excuse-moi?"

He took a deep breath. "Would you please stay with Mr Newton until he is better?" he said as fast as humanly possible.

I put on smile that was so innocent anyone and everyone would know it was fake. "Of cause!" I saw him flinch at his tone but quickly ran off without as much as a nod.

I huffed and entered the room Mike was in. He was having a dispute with the nurse and I was already getting a headache. I slammed the door loudly and they both stopped to look at me.

Mike and I were immediately in a glaring match, him wishing me to drop dead and me wishing him to have his testicles cut off and burned in front of him. The nurse, obviously sensing the death tension in the air, all but ran from the room handing me a release form on her way out.

I looked down at it and sighed. She was supposed to give this to Mike, not me. I throw it at him and it hit him square in the head.

WOOT! Score one for Angela!

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he roared.

I ignored him and sat down. He grumbled but signed it.

After a minute or so he threw it back at me, but I swiftly and skilfully caught it, causing him to grumble yet again.

"Who's the doctor looking after me?" he forced out.

I pointed to me and he groaned.

I pushed the nurse button and the nurse cam in. "Yes?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Get me a wheelchair." I said.

She nodded and ran out.

Mike chuckled. "You have to push me!" he started singing. I glared at him and slapped him up cross the head.

"Oi! Bitch!"

I ignored him and sat back down on the chair that was provided for visitors.

_Not that he'd have any willing…_

After a few moments of ignoring each other the nurse came back in with the wheelchair.

He helped me get Mike in the wheelchair seeming because he wouldn't offer the same curtsey.

I gave the nurse the release form and she fortunately pushed Mike towards the entrance. I was thankful, because if she hadn't she and thirty other doctors would be reattaching his head as I would be escorted out of the building by police.

The drive home was uneventful, for that I was grateful. I was inches from becoming the next Jack the Ripper.

Hmmm. Jacqui the Ripper? Yep, I'm Jacqui the Ripper. Watch out.

We pulled down his driveway and I walked towards the door.

He called me back. "Oi! Aren't you forgetting something?" he nagged.

"Oh, right." I turned around and opened the back door retrieving my $5000 coat. "I wouldn't want to leave this with you."

"Get me out!"

"Get yourself out."

I walked inside and dumped my $5000 coat on his sofa. I almost regretted it. The sofa was stained awfully bad. I sighed and slumped down.

I still had the taste of that horrible coffee in my mouth and went to the kitchen for water to wash it out. After a few minutes of looking for a glass I poured the water in the glass.

Yuck. The waters brown.

I sighed and turned the tap off and dumped the glass in the sink.

I heard banging on the door and opened it to reveal a sweaty Mike. I almost laughed.

"See what happens when you take to many drugs? It fucks up your brain and makes you lose contact with your legs."

He scoffed and managed to get in the house.

"I'm going to the shop to get water, since your plumbing is so horrible."

"Get me a burger while you're out." He demanded.

"I'm not Bella you can't command me to do anything." With that said I left and went into my car.

It was chilly; I should have brought my coat with me.

I know what I just said about Bella was mean but it was true. I won't be his slave, not like Bella was.

I made it to a service station within a few minutes and smiled when I saw Gary at the counter.

"'Ey! Angie! How're ya squirt?" He greeted me with his heavy slang.

I laughed at his nicknames for me. "I'm fine, yourself."

"I'm good. 'Ey, and everyone appreciates yo lookin' after Mike. I know Bella'd look afta 'im but it's good ta 'ave a doctor 'round. I mean afta all, da poor boy got appendicitis."

…….

WHAT?!?!

He bloody did not have appendicitis! That bloody asshole! How could he have said that was what had him so ill? When did he even get a chance to tell that?!

I smiled though pretending that was the truth. "Yes, it's quite sad."

Grin and bare it.

I grabbed a bottle of water and paid waving goodbye to Gary on my way out.

I got into my car and only got to the end of the street before I got out, beating the crap out of the innocent machine. I cursed, yelled, screamed, hit, slapped, punched and kicked my car until my fingers, knuckles and toes bled.

I saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory looking at me terrified and shocked from across the road. I smiled at them and got in the car, driving off.

I made it to the house fuming, I was so pissed off I missed a key detail until I saw it first hand.

The house was on fire.

My $5000 coat! NOOOO!

Oh, wait. Mike's in there.

Oh, who am I kidding! Fuck Mike! My coat!

I ran towards the house but the heat was too much and I couldn't get close enough.

But I swear, in my peripheral vision I saw two female figures fleeing from behind the house and into the woods.

Ooohhhh. Jane and Joanne the Rippers….


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosalie POV:**

We walked out of the house at human pace and I was fuming.

Edward was always an ass of a brother but this overcame everything he's ever done! 'No, we have to go' or 'It's better this way' or any other bullshit he could conjure up.

I saw in my peripheral vision that Bella kept opening and closing her mouth to ask a question. She must be thirsty.

We walked deeper into the forest until I heard a herd of deer. I leaned casually against a tree. "You should hunt. It's pretty easy, not much to it. Any idiot can do it. Let your instincts take over and you'll know what to do from there. Not only must your throat be killing you, but you must also be prepared for human interaction. If you can call it human…" I said, venom slipping into my tone towards the end.

She nodded hesitantly but didn't move forward to catch herself a deer.

I raised a delicate eyebrow. "Isn't that what you wanted? To hunt? If you worried about me I'm fine. I'll hunt later."

She shook her head. I nodded to gesture her to continue. "What did you mean by revenge?"

My lip twisted upwards and I saw her visibly flinch to a human's eye. "Exactly the way it's said. Now I must ask, is Mike Newton dead?"

She nodded. "He overdosed."

I sighed. "They don't always die when they overdose. What I mean is, did you check? As in feel for a pulse? See breathing?"

She shook her head and her eyes went wide. "He was breathing. I was just freaking out so much I assumed the worst!" she said panicking.

I gripped her shoulder and forced her to sit on the forest floor and then I sunk to her level to look her dead in the eye. "This is why I hate drug addicts. They fidget, they are paranoid and they are either so depressing I want to kill myself or they think they're top shit that makes me want to kill them. You, by far, are the most clumsy, fidgety person I've ever met who isn't a drug addict and I thank God I didn't see you when you were one. How can you decide to kill yourself when a man who kept you locked away in a house and turn your back on salvation?! His death would have been a God send! What he did was inhumane and disgusting. He tortured you in the worst possible way! I don't see why you're panicking now though…" I smirked evilly. "The only thing more dangerous then he is--- You and me."

She reacted strangely throughout my little outburst but I seemed to get the message across. For that, I was relieved.

"Thanks, Rosalie." She whispered.

I nodded, helped her up and leaned back against the tree for support I didn't necessarily want or need. "Get hunting." I said, dismissing her simply with a wave of my hand.

She smiled and inhaled. Her crimson eyes instantly flashed the blackest black one could imagine and charged at the shocked herd of deer. Before they even knew it, four had broken necks and another was being drained. Caring little for their dead companion's corpses, the other deer fled, leaving Bella to drain the deer and me to observe.

She was graceful, more so then I thought Bella ever capable. She was strong, but that's to be expected with her newborn strength. She was fast, killing four deer and having drained another before a herd could comprehend was impressive. Overall, she passed the basic average of a newborn vampire.

She finished and walked towards me. I tutted at her. She seemed confused. "Do you see, hear or even smell a carnivore nearby? They're fairly easy to pinpoint. They smell better then deer." She smelt then shock her head. "Then why are you leaving the deer carcasses on the ground? We only ever leave the carcasses when there is something to eat them. Otherwise we bury them, just in case someone comes along and discovers this." I said, gesturing to the dead bodies. She nodded and proceeded to bury them.

After that she gave me directions to her old house, which was also her prison. I heard a heartbeat inside and I told Bella to hold her breath. Like the good little girl I knew she was she did.

"Don't charge at him. Believe me when I say you want your revenge. Not a single drop of blood is to be spilt understood?" she nodded.

I patted her back and we crept towards the house. We looked through the dirty window… Mike was playing with a bunch of scissors.

I heard him grumble. "Stupid coat." over and over again.

He aimed the scissors at a coat he sat on his lap. I almost gasp when I saw it. That's a $5000 coat and he's about to cut it up?!

I shrieked at the thought and his head snapped to the window. Bella shot me a look that clearly said 'Oh shit. We're busted.' He wheeled himself over to the window after thankfully, putting down the coat. He tried to look through the window but to no avail, he couldn't see through it. After a bit of effort he forced the window open that gave way with a load squeak.

We burst threw the opening, knocking him over and he gave out a scream. we smashed all lights making the room as dark as possible. It was impossible for him or any human to see in such darkness. He looked around for whatever just entered franticly, but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?!" he called franticly.

I heard his heartbeat quicken and I felt venom pool in my mouth. i probably should of hunted. He went through detox at hospital. His blood wasn't completely clean, but still enough to tempt me. I glance up at Bella who was fidgeting and looking as if she was about to pounce on him.

I placed a hand on her shoulder "Think of revenge. What he did to you." I said to softly and quick for Mike to hear.

She seemed surprised by the fact she could understand me but nodded.

She went through the draw in the cupboard on the side of the room. Mike's head snapped towards there. "I hear you! Don't think of taking anything! I'll kill you before you could even try!"

I scoffed at him. Even a human wouldn't listen to him. He was a man in a wheelchair. Who would listen to a man in a wheelchair?

"Oh, but darling…" I heard Bella say in her sing song voice. I heard Mike's breath catch and his heart beat faster then it already was. Bella pulled out a candle and lit it with a match, revealing her now perfectly structured face. "I thought it was 'Until death do us part.'"

Bella's vampire self had taken over. and it wanted revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me and whoever else was born on this day!**

**Bella POV:**

"_Oh, but darling…" I said on my sing song voice. I heard Mike's breath catch and his heart beat faster then it already was. I pulled out a candle and lit it with a match, revealing my now perfectly structured face. "I thought it was 'Until death do us part.'"_

Mike shook his head franticly. "What? Why do you look…? How?" he stumbled.

I giggled. "All in due time, my love."

I blew out the candle and he shrieked. His heart beat was beating faster then I already thought possible. I went back to the draw and grabbed the handcuffs that I knew were in there from experience of previous tortures inflicted on me. i could have laughed at the irony. Mike to be tortured by his own weapon of abuse.

I threw them to Rosalie and she proceeded to tie him up.

"You see, after all the torture you put me through I was rather chaotic. My emotions were a mess and I had lost everything dear to me." My hand trailed to my empty and flat belly. "When you overdosed, I was shocked. You, no matter how horrible you were, meant something to me. You were my husband, the man who put a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food on my plate. Where did I have to go when you 'died'? Oh, I know! How about joining you? So I went to the last place anyone would find me and the last place I had felt completely safe and welcome. I went home. Do you want to know what I did?" I lit a few candles around the room so he could roughly see us. "No? I'll tell you anyway. There, I slit my any part of my body i could get acsess to and prepared to die. But I was saved. Now, I'm here for revenge." I said, flashing my perfect new set of teeth.

His heart beat went faster.

_Bud-um, bud-um._

The average heartbeat.

_Bud-um Bud-um__Bud-um __Bud-um__._

Mike's heartbeat.

I laughed gleefully and grasped Rosalie's hand, who had finished tying Mike. He was watching us scared. He dangled from the pipe in the roof.

"His heartbeat." I said, happily. "I can dance to the beat!"

Rosalie laughed and we waltz around the room, Rosalie playing the part of the male lead. We laughed sadistically as his hearbeat increased tenfold. We sped up to keep in the rythum of his heart and realization slowly dawned on him. She dipped me in front of him showing our teeth and when he saw the two of us he almost fainted.

"You lost quite the catch." Rosalie teased.

After dancing to his erratic heartbeat for no more then a minute we finally stopped and walked towards Mike. I pulled over the sofa and stood on it so I was level with him. "Which torture group shall we start with?" I asked him excitedly, thoroughly enjoying his obvious fear.

He shook his head. I smiled and turned to Rosalie. "Which one Rosie? Sharp, blunt, hot, cold or loud?"

She smirked. "Unfortunately we don't have time for all of them. I hear a car coming. It'll be here in a few minutes. We can't do sharp because of blood and blunts a little risky. With oud, we don't want to disturbed neighbours."

I smiled at her. "Cold then?"

She nodded and left to find ice.

I traced along his face with my slender finger, enjoying his fruitful attempts to force my hand away. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It'll all be over soon. But not soon enough." His horror excited me!

Rosalie walked in with a bucket of ice and smiled joyfully.

"You are fucking bitches! You'll burn in hell!" he yelled.

Rosalie shocks her head at him. "Burn in hell we shall. But not before you."

She dumped the bucket on the sofa next to my feet and also joined me on the sofa.

"Your whores." He whispered brokenly, obviously given up his losing battle for survival.

Rosalie laughed. "Stick and stones may break my bone, words will never hurt me…" she trailed of leaning in towards his ear and whispered "But whips and chains excite me!" we both laughed as she pulled away.

I smelt something foul and looked at Rosalie's amused face. "He peed himself." She laughed. I joined in when I saw that Mike, did indeed, pee his pants.

"Too much for you?" I asked.

He turned his head away.

"Enough games." Rosalie said. "It's time for the real game to begin." She announced.

We broke his chain and he fell to the floor with a 'bump'.

I hovered over him and restrained him while Rosalie poured ice over him. He was buried in ice and was screaming like the little girl we all secretly knew he was until Rosalie gagged him.

We watched amused for a few minutes until we were bored. We pushed the ice away from him and saw his tormented body, noticeably shivering. His skin was almost blue. He tried to throw insults at us when we removed the gag but his shivering made it impossible for even a vampire to understand.

"We have a minute." Rosalie announced. "The cars approaching fast."

I nodded, looking down at an agonized Mike. I felt pity for him. I could never forgive what he'd done to me but did he deserve this?

"We need to dispose of evidence. We need to fake your death too…" she trailed off.

"Barbeque?" I asked.

She nodded. "Barbeque." She confirmed.

We poured gasoline all over the house, not Mike though so he can watch himself slowly burn, saving nothing but albums and photos that I cherished. I told Rosalie she could have anything she wanted. She simply took a coat I'd never seen before or could afford in my life.

We lit the house on fire and crept out the back door, observing and bewildered with our work. She patted me one the back "Good job." She said. I nodded.

We saw the car approached and noticed it was Angela's. I sent her a small smile that I know she didn't see and ran off into the cover of the woods with my now, only family.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, just I case some of you are wondering the Cullen's aren't coming into the story for a while and they won't be coming back at the same time. Bella's revenge will be first and then I'll set the story in the direction the Cullen's entering it. I'm also wondering if people would like a POV for someone at the Cullen house.**

**Rosalie POV:**

I slowly walked behind Bella as she soared through the night skies jumping from tree to tree laughing blissfully and childishly, scaring all animals away within a hundred mile radius. I smiled for her; I was envious of her freedom. To lose the one who tortured you so badly and then be free to do whatever you so desperately want must feel so tremendous.

She dropped to the forest floor, landing in front of me, smiling like a goofball. She giggled and jumped again, gesturing me to follow her and join in on her little game of freedom. I complied but unlike her I had no one to watch over me so I had limitations and slight cautions.

She finally fell to the floor when we landed in the baseball meadow and laughed. Something she had been doing quite frequently since Mike's 'casualty'. She lay down on the ground and made invisible dirt angels in the floor. I joined her on the floor and together we looked at the stars.

"Why do you hate this life so much, Rosalie?" She asked, turning towards me.

I continued to look at the stars and gave a short snort, very unladylike but appropriate for such a conversation. One I'd rather avoid.

"When you realise that you can travel the world and see countries over and over again, with nothing changing except them gradually becoming more alike, things start to look pretty depressing and dull." I half lied.

She sighed. "That does seem pretty depressing. Even if it's only part of the reason as to why you hate being a vampire."

I sighed and stood up, breaking eye contact with the stars and started looking between the trees into the endless void of seeming blackness. "I hate this life for many reasons. I've always have, always will. Nothings going to change that. Sure, I'll admit that with Emmett coming into my life that things we're far more satisfying and even fun… But, it's what was taken from me. Like you, I was dying when Carlisle found me. I was dead and bloody on the side of a road left for dead by a man I had once thought I loved and was loved by in return. I lost the right to see my brothers, I lost the right to have children, I lost the right to die and most importantly I lost the right to see eternal peace. Why would the honourable St Peter allow killer vampires into heaven? He wouldn't and even if he did, God would be sure to turn them out again." I sighed and sat back down next to her, closing my eyes to hold back the venom flowing behind them. Sure, they'll never fall but it was a silly human habit.

Like biting ones lip, a habit Bella still acquired. Releasing her lip she rested her head against my shoulder and dry sobbed along with me. I wrapped my arms around her and joined her. Before long we were huddled together in a fetal position just dry sobbing, asking the saints and angels why they stripped everything we ever wanted and loved.

Was it so wrong to dream? To hope? To love? Was it so wrong that they would take everything away and leave us nothing but emptiness and pain?

We stayed there until the sun peaked over the horizon and hovered gracefully over our cold bodies, making them sparkle like thousands of diamonds.

She traced a pattern on my skin and she smiled. "Edward once told me this skin was the skin of a killer. Its skin that holds a person inside protects its host. It does the hosts will. Don't you see? The skin doesn't make the killer, the host does. The skin is merely a vessel. I believe that's the same as a person's species and their soul. You've never harmed someone who never deserved death. You did God's bidding. Yes, you weren't asked to and it wasn't under the best of circumstances but you did it. One way or another God would have made Mike and whoever hurt you suffer. You just progressed things and did him a favour. You're a good person Rosalie. Don't ever doubt or deny that." She stood up and helped me off the floor. We brushed off twigs or whatever else stuck to us and looked at each other.

"What are we doing next?" she asked me.

"Those mongrels are next on my list."

She nodded and ran off in the direction of the main house.

I thought of what she said and smiled. Everyone said my stubborn point and my pride were my strongest point. I couldn't agree more. Although what Bella said made me feel better and I'd never tell her this but I didn't believe a single thing that had left her mouth.

_Vampires. _

We're all destined to be judged for hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalie POV:**

I followed Bella as we raced towards the place I once called home. We entered and sat on the couches in the living room, facing one another as apposed of sitting next to each other. She was fidgeting with her fingers and I didn't need Jasper's gift to tell that she was nervous or anxious about something.

She opened her mouth a few times to ask the question she's wanted to ask but always shut in closed again and went back to fidgeting. This went on for a minute or so before I got fed up with it. "Spit it out, Bella." I demanded.

She flinched slightly and nodded. "What sort of revenge are we going to do on the wolves?" she asked timidly.

I shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her face flared slightly. "I'm not killing them! I don't want to hurt them! I wont, I _refuse_ to!"

I groaned. "Their mangy dogs, good for nothing mongrels. You can't even eat them!" they're foul.

She stood of the couch and towered over me, obviously trying to be intimidating. "Don't talk about them like that! They're my friends!"

"Last time I checked friends don't abandon other friends because they have grave problems and need help, no matter what anyone said!" I spat standing up with her.

Her eyes turned black and she said as lethal as possible. "Like family doesn't leave family like you left me?"

I visibly flinched and sat down. That was a low blow. We didn't want to leave. I only agreed for her safety.

Bella gasped as she said those words and her hand flew to her mouth. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry---"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Don't even try taking it back. It's out there and it's staying there. For what we did, for what the family did, you resent us, no?"

She looked away from me, avoiding all eye contact. "Look at me Bella." I said calmly. She still refused. "Bella, goddamn it! Look at me in the face and tell me!"

She turned her face and looked me dead in the face with her pitch black eyes. A snarl formed in her throat and I was instantly in a defensive stance.

I detest newborns.

"What do you want me to say, Rosalie?! How you all abandoned me? How you all left me in a life I didn't even want? How I had no way to contact you when I needed help at the worst times of my life? How I feel bitter about Esme for ever lying to me about being her daughter! How she could just leave me, her _daughter_, behind. And Carlisle! He was the wisest man I ever met and he just abandoned me because his son and first companion asked him to. Alice, my best friend who I saw as a sister didn't even say goodbye! Gave me no way to contact her. I couldn't tell her how I was feeling how badly I wished I could just die! Emmett, my big brother, the one who always looked after me, protected me and was able to make me laugh so hard I would snort. He left! No goodbye, no hug, nothing! He just left. And Jasper! I never blamed him when he charged at me! I understood and I forgave him instantaneously. I am his natural food source! It's only understandable that he'd try to kill me! I was virtually hanging from a wire dangling in front on him! Edward, I don't give a fuck about that bastard anymore, he lied to me and I want revenge! And you Rose, I resent you the most. I asked for death practically begged for death, I would have worshipped the devil himself so I could die. But no, you turned me into the very thing you hate the most! A vampire. A fucking immortal vampire! I wanted to die and what do I get in return? Eternal life! So, I'm sorry, Rose, if I'm a little spiteful of your family for a moment. If that's what you call family, count me out. I want no part in it! I liked my old family better." She screamed at me.

I was hurt, I was insulted but I didn't show it. I kept my cold appearance and rose to her height. "Is that what you really think of us?"

She was trying to catch her unneeded breath so she nodded.

"And everything you said earlier, in the meadow, was that a lie?"

Her eyes went wide, as if only just remembering what she had learned and tried to teach in return. "No." she whispered.

I leaned in a bit. "What, I'm sorry Bella, but you'll have to be a bit louder than that!"

"No!" she yelled. "It was the truth…" she admitted.

I walked to the cordless phone, picked it up and threw it towards her. "If you really meant everything you just said and sugars coat everything else you've previously said, I don't want you in my family." Her eyes went wide. "I hate liars. If you can't understand why there's something wrong with you. Now, I'm going to overlook your little outburst. Yes, we were harsh and cruel and all other meanings of the word. But don't you dare abuse my family without actual evidence. If you look back, our family was protecting you. They wanted the best even if it wasn't what you wanted. Tough luck, sweetheart, we rarely get what we want. And from what you've told me you fucked up your own life, not me or my family."

She stayed silent through my vocalizations and I was grateful for that.

"Now, call those dirty dogs. Remember to degrade your voice. Tell them you'll meet them at the baseball field in an hour. I won't be joining you because I've technically broken the treaty but I will be watching. Have a stiff upper lip, build a bridge and get over it."

She dialled a number I assumed was Jacob.

"_Hello?"_ asked a rasping voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jacob, its Bella. Meet me at the field you and the pack play rugby in. I'll be there in an hour."

"_Bella? What---?"_ she cut him off by hanging up the phone.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and spent it with family and friends. I also hop you good everything you wanted for Christmas!**

**1****st**** Bella POV:**

I waited at the baseball field by myself. Rose and I hadn't really spoken since our little dispute, only to tell me she was hiding in the trees so the 'dogs' don't see her. She did break the treaty after all.

I fidgeted and paced through the field. An onlooker would I assume that I was nervous about whoever I was meeting, I am but there's more then just that.

What Rosalie said rattled me greatly. That I was to kill the wolves, my friends. Then she went on about how friends don't forget each other, especially when they need each other the most.

I don't know why I said what I said, but I said. I threw what she said back into her face and I saw her flinch. I know Rosalie and I were never close but we were starting a relationship. I know it was a slap across the face for her though. She played it off though, as if it didn't affect her in the slightest.

I tried to apologize but she waved me off. I'll never admit to how offended I was when she did that. She waved me off like an arrogant queen would dismiss a lowly servant, one not worthy of her time. I was already self conscious in her presence but she always made it worse with whatever she did.

What she said surprised me. She asked if I resent the Cullen family. I refused to look at her. I was afraid to say what I had kept bottled up ever since they left. I was afraid it would explode and no one would want me… again.

But she pressured me. She challenged me. She tested me and by what I said I'm sure I failed. I practically said I hated all the Cullen's. I don't. I love them but how could one just accept them back into their lives so easily? Do they expect me to be so forgiving that I'd throw myself at them and be that ignorant naïve girl they knew long ago? No. I wouldn't be.

After I told Rose everything I bombarded her. I like have the abilities of a vampire, the grace, the sight, smells, sounds… but it's the eternal life that put me off it. How does one live forever? Why would someone live forever?

It's funny to think that long ago I could have answered those questions without the slightest hesitation but know I can't even get a single word out.

I laughed internally at my lack of knowledge. I was young, stupid and hopelessly in love with the perfect boy. I would have given up anything to be with him. I would have given up life, my soul and even Charlie. I never knew how important my own father was until he died. The saying is true.

'You never know what you've got until it's gone.'

Whoever said that was spot on.

I heard a pack of wolves make their way towards us. Jacob brought the whole pack, I mused. I waited and waited.

They skidded to a halt in front of me and I saw Jacob and a few other wolves change into their human forms.

"Bella?" I asked unsurely, but I could hear a hint of desperation in his voice. Almost as if he was relieved. But I also heard something else. Something much more dark, accusing almost.

"It's me." I said indifferently.

I saw his eyes widen, teeth clench and his hands balled into fist. He was trying to stop himself turning into a wolf.

I found myself instantly wondering if I'd survive this encounter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angela POV:**

Wearing a simple black jacket and skirt, I stood alongside Eric on my left and Lauren on my right. They both gripped my hands and whipped tears that were obviously forced and fake. I was disgusted by their behaviour. It was a funeral not a theatre company audition.

Eric's twisted obsession with Bella was quite like Mike's, only more compulsive and less obvious. He clutched onto my hand like a life raft after a sunken ship and I was briefly considering chopping his hands off. He hadn't the right to touch me. He looked at the ground, not noticing anything but green grass.

Lauren, on the other hand, was bawling tears that were never ever legitimate. She mourns in the face of others but cheers in the silence of her empty house. She held my hand as if she needed the support, even though I knew she didn't need it. I think in some strange way it was her discreetly comforting me.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and I saw a brown-red headed woman grasping the gentleman's hand who sat next to her. She didn't cry, she didn't weep or even whimper. All she had that showed despair was the absolute torture in her eyes. They seem conflicted. One side wanted to scream and mourn but the other just wanting peace and quite. She was just numb. Doing nothing but clutching the stomach that held her unborn child protectively.

The man beside her rubbed her back with one and circled his fingers on her palm, all the while kissing her forehead whispering ignored endearments. He seemed sad, but unsure. Had this truly happened? The question seemed to be all that blazed in his mind.

But I, I just stood there. Not listening to my father, the pastor. Only looking at the two coffins on the ground, which were to be buried into the earth, soon to become nothing but dust. Flowers covered the caskets. They used Freesias. Bella's least favourite flower because of a bad haunting memory.

Soon enough the numbed woman was called forth and she made her way to the stand with the help of her husband.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if there is anything appropriate. I never believed this could happen. I lost my child. I should have been there." She stayed silent for a moment, breathing in deeply. "No parent should ever have to bury their child…" she trailed off and I saw her glance at her stomach. "I'll surly not make the same mistake again." With that she stood down from the stand and retreated to her seat.

I still didn't listen as my father finished his words. I didn't join the others as they walked away to the 'after party'. Who could celebrate a funeral? It's terrible. I walked away to the bathroom the cemetery had but I glanced back. I watched as they lowered the coffins into the ground and I knew that this was it. I knew their deaths were finalised.

I looked away, forcing myself not to feel pity to the single body that would become food for worms, while the other was missing. I walked to the bathroom were I could hear heart wrenching sobs. I entered and I was slightly surprised to see Jessica curled into a ball on the floor. She glanced up and me and gave a humourless laugh. She looked horrible. Her straighted hair was now in a fizzy disarray, her eyes blood shot and her clothes wrinkled.

She spoke. "To think the two people buried today in this very cemetery are the ones I loved more than anything. Even my own family. They were my family. Mike, I wanted to marry him. Have his children watch him grow old and grey. He was the only thing I could see in my future when I was old and grey. I loved him. And Bella. Beautiful, selfless Bella. In the end she was destroyed and Mike, the one I loved, only fuelled it. I hated her because she got my life. She married the man I wanted and she died with him. I don't care how abusive Mike would have been, I wish I was her. I wish it was me in her place. Then, I would be dead and buried today with the one I love and she would live a long life helping and saving all those who crossed her path. I'm jealous of her. I wanted to marry Mike. She married Mike. She wanted no ties and freedom. I got that. Its funny how that works out, isn't it?" she rambled, not to anyone in particular.

I knelt down next to her and she buried her face into my chest. I brushed her sticky and stiff hair between my fingers but eventually settled to rubbing her back. "You envy her. She's dead. You want to be her. so why don't you do what she would have wanted?" I advised her. she turned her bloodshot eyes to me.

"How?"

"You said it yourself. Bella would have saved all she had seen. I'm certain you can do it too."

She looked away, unsure.

"I'm sure Bella would believe so too."

Her eyes sparkled and she hugged me. "Thank you." she whispered in my ear, before she ran out of the bathroom, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Jessica was the only one who knew of the abuse. Apparently, Mike hit her too. She was a loyal girl that one. She had faith in Mike until the very end.

I left the bathroom and walked towards the gravesite.

It read;

_"Michael & Isabella Newton"_

_"Born, raised, loved but barely lived."_

_"Killed by ashes by the tender age of 18."_

_"May they forever rest in peace."_

I smiled to myself. Mike would never find peace. He's already rotting in hell, experiencing the tortures i've only ever heard of.

But Bella… Her body was never found….Burned to ashes, they presumed.

But I knew better. For regarding Bella's death I was certain.

I only had one question.

When did Bella and Rosalie become so close that they'd commit a murder and stage a death?

When indeed…

I shall see you one day Jane and Joanne the Rippers…


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett POV:**

I sat on the couch in the family room with my family. I had my head in my hands and I was worrying like there was no tomorrow. Alice was groaning and almost pulling her hair out.

It had been awhile since I'd last spoken to Rosalie and even longer since she's left the family. I missed her so much. I wanted to grab her and hold her in my arms until I was satisfied she'd never leave again. I missed her scent of Chocolate, Roses, Cinnamon and believe it or not; leather. Her scent was the perfect sin.

I missed her cold façade when were around people we don't know but I missed her heart warming smile the most. The way they reach her eyes that glisten, shimmering a vibrant gold. I tried imaging my Rosalie with violet eyes, her human eyes. But when I did, I could only assume that my imagination did her no justice.

I heard Alice groan and slam her fists through the coffee table. Any other day Esme would have scolded her but worry over placed everything.

"Anything?" I asked hopelessly. I already knew the answer was 'No'.

She looked up at me with a death glare in her eyes. "If there was don't you think I'd have told you?" She sneered.

I flinched at her words but understood. Just then Jasper came down from his shower and sat next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her thigh but she threw it off as if it was diseased. I saw many emotions show of Jasper's face; Rejection, despair, desperation, loneliness and even slight anger.

He stood up and stalked towards Esme who wrapped her arms around him. "She's frustrated is all. She'll be better when she has a vision or when she sees Rosalie again." Esme assured him.

He snorted and we all looked at him in surprise. "No, it wont get better." he sighed and sat down next to me on the two seater. "Alice and I are getting a divorce."

All of us aside from Alice gasped. "Is this true?" Carlisle asked Alice.

She waved her hand dismissively as if it was a stupid subject that didn't concern her at all.

All their eyes landed on me. "It's true. I wouldn't say anything other that the absolute truth. We are over. Alice has made it clear and has given me the documents to sign." He said brokenly.

I looked at Alice who was still focusing on having a vision.

As much as I was worried about Rosalie and being unable to know of her safety I wouldn't let this slid.

I walked over to Alice and kicked her chair, causing it to crumble to pieces. She was shocked but glared at me. I grabbed her and pulled her up by the arm and nearly threw her in the middle of the room when we could all see her clearly. "Your getting divorced." I stated. She looked like she wanted to kick me for stating something so obvious. "And you don't seem to give a rats ass. What the fuck Alice?! You two have been together for decades and then suddenly your getting a divorce? Show some sadness for fucks sake!" I yelled at her.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you want me to say? That I don't love Jasper anymore. That he's become more of a nuisance to me rather then someone useful like a mate is supposed to be? What do you want me to say Emmett? That I can't trust Jasper? Tell what you want me to say and I'll say it." she said indifferently.

I saw Jasper flinch from the words that left her mouth and it looked like he'd cry any minute.

"What do you want me to say, Emmett?" she repeated.

"Right now, I want you to shut that trap of yours. I've never hit a woman before, but the way your talking that wont be truth for long."

She cringed back from my words and I knew that they impacted her.

"I'm going to find Rosalie. Someone try to knock sense into her." I said, gesturing to Alice.

I walked over to Jasper and helped him of the couch. "Your coming too."

He nodded and followed me outside.

"Now, where's Rosalie?" I asked to no one in particular.

He suddenly stopped. I looked back at him and he was kicking stones on the ground sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, argh, you see… Damn Rosalie's going to kill me!" he muttered incoherently.

"English, dude!"

"I might have had my suspicions on were Rosalie might be…"

My eyebrow twitched. "Come again?"

He sighed. "Rosalie mentioned something a few days prior to her disappearance. She was talking about her real home…"

"Not helping the situation much, dude."

He groaned. "She's in Forks."

"WHAT?!?!?" I growled. "You knew where my baby was this entire time and didn't tell me?!?!"

He held his hands up defensively. "We're talking about Rosalie. She doesn't want to be found at the moment. She's a feisty bitch when she's pissed."

"Totally. I sometimes get her pissed just so---."

"His face said 'I don't want to know'. I cleared me throat. "Let's go get her."

Maybe I could see Bella too! I miss her clumsiness and her blush!


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie POV:**

I snuck away as Bella started pacing through the field, worried about the encounter that was soon to take place. It's true that I broke the treaty and I shouldn't be anywhere near the dogs, but there was no way I was missing it. Maybe the boring start. I had other plans.

Since I had already broken the treaty I didn't see the harm in crossing the border. If I know those dumb dogs like I think I do, they're all going to the field to see Bella.

No one patrolling tonight.

I stayed a distance away from the house I'd come to know as 'Sam Uley's' house. They were arguing about what Bella's phone call could mean. she's alive? Wasn't she killed in the fire? was she in danger? Is she in trouble? Does she need help?

They debated on who should go and stay but Leah pointed out that Bella's body was never found. She also mentioned that Victoria was still around, and what way to torture someone then to let them live forever alone?

That settled it. Sam and Jacob left their imprints at Sam's house and ran of wolf style to the baseball field.

I smiled wickedly.

_Bingo. _

I crept closer and closer to the house and listened to their conversation.

"I wonder if Bella's alright…" the girl I'd fingered out was Gwen said.

Emily glared at her. "Considering how you treated her I didn't think she meant anymore to you then the dirt beneath your feet." Emily nearly hissed. She's make a hell of a scary vampire.

Gwen glared back. "She was taking drugs again! I wouldn't have a drug addict in my house! She screwed up her own life! I tried to help her but things didn't work out!"

"You don't just abandon someone because it doesn't work out! You help them! Especially if they have such a problem like drug addiction!"

"You didn't help much!"

"I tried! Which is more then I could say for you!"

"I did try! But Jake and I got sick of her!"

"You mean you got sick of her." Emily spat lethally. "You have no idea what you asked of Jake the day you ordered her out. You nearly killed him all because you were jealous of Jake and Bella's relationship! If you weren't his imprint then he would have chosen Bella over you any day, but he can't deny his imprint. Just accept it, Gwen! You'll always be second best to Bella!"

Gwen laughed dryly. "You don't understand anything! I would never abuse the power of the imprint! Jacob isn't a servant! He's my fiancée! I don't know about you and Sam but that's just controlling!"

"Don't you dare bring my relationship with Sam into this! I have never controlled him! But you, you used the imprint to turn him against Bella, remember?!"

"It's doesn't matter anymore!"

"How does it not matter?!"

"BCAUSE SHE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

Emily stumbled back and even I lost my footing slightly.

"What? What are you talking about, Gwen?" Emily asked.

"Bella's as good as dead when they find her. I suspect she's a vampire. I bet you any money it was one of the Cullen's! as soon as they see her she's dead!"

I chuckled dryly and made my presence known.

They jumped back from me and their heartbeats became frantic.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" screamed Gwen.

"What have you heard?" Emily added.

I looked up from the floor, showing my eyes and they gasped at me, realization hitting them.

"Vampire! Leave! This is Quileute territory!" Gwen ordered.

I shrugged. "I've already broken all the other rules so why not this one too?" I asked.

Gwen gasped. "I was right."

I nodded and stalked towards her. Emily stepped in front of her and looked at me sternly. "Please leave. If you leave we wont tell."

"Like hell we wont!" Gwen screamed.

I rolled my eyes at Gwen. She's a fucking idiot.

"Really then?" I approached her and I could see her fear building. I glanced at Emily. "I wont hurt you if you stay out of my way, Emily. But I need a little bit of an insurance object. If you catch my drift."

Emily nodded. "I understand but I cannot permit you to take Gwen. I'll admit she's horrible at times but she doesn't deserve to die."

"She wont." I spat out. "I just need something to insure my save passage out of her. I might play around with her a bit but that's all. No death. Not today. She'll be fine."

Emily sighed. "I still don't feel okay with this."

"Well, look at it this way, you haven't much of a choice. The more you make me wait the more torture she goes through. Your decision." I shrugged.

"Take her then."

I smiled. "Good girl." I stalked towards Gwen her had backed herself into a corner.

"Come here, Gwen. Don't be scared. It wont hurt… Much."

She looked at Emily for help but she looked down.

I gagged her, flung her over my shoulder and I was off to the baseball field.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all had a fantastic New Year! First 2010 update! WOOT!**

**Bella POV:**

Jacob approached me and I briefly referred to him as a predator and I was his prey. He was acting like a starving vampire.

"A vampire, Bella? Seriously?" He growled, betrayal clear in his voice.

I was on high defensive mode but I wouldn't let him know that. "Got a problem with that?"

He growled. "Yes, I do. You fucking leech. After everything I've done for you, the pack has done, you throw it in our face by becoming a vampire!"I hissed at him and he looked away from me, disgusted at what I'd become.

"I hadn't a choice! Literally, I was passed out at the time but what have you and the pack done? Build me up, help me, give me hope then just drop me when Gwen arrived! Jacob! Use common sense! The girl is controlling you! I understand that she didn't want a drug addict in her house but that was ridiculous! She turned you against me! My own personal sun was ashamed of me… you turned your back on me. Truth be told, you fucked me up more then you helped me. Your no better then Edward! Your worse!" I screamed.

He roared with anger and shifted into a wolf right in front of me, knocking me across the field in the process. I didn't die, it didn't kill me but if bloody hurt like a mother.

He lunged at me and I dodged his attack. I glanced at the pack and they all looked conflicted. Do they help their comrade and friend to kill another friend who is now the enemy? Only Seth was growling at Jacob as if to say 'back off'.

Jacob, the stubborn boy he's always been, ignores him. I continue to dodge his attacks which soon became dodging both his and Leah's.

I didn't get tired but I was getting annoyed and that caused me to become sloppy. Leah smack me across the head with her claws and I felt my steel skin rip with it. I screamed in pain and found myself pinned to the ground by Jacob. I struggled. I hit, kicked I did everything I could do. But I didn't bite, as much as he pissed me off at the moment, I didn't want him dead.

I looked into his fierce eyes and ignored his drool falling over me because of his intense growling. His teeth were bared and threatening, surly any vsmpire would run from the sight and feel scared from being in it's owners claws. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes and prepared for the killing blow. I wasn't exactly praying for death anymore but I was accepting of it.

Jake looked at me, his eyes clearly shocked by my sudden calmness. His eyes danced around the field to see if anything was the cause the calm until he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Do it." I dared him.

His eyes widen a fraction and I could see the hesitation there.

"Do it." I dared him again, almost smugly.

He shook his head but didn't release me.

"Do it! Do it now or so help me God you wont live another day!" I hissed at him.

His eyes showed pure agony while looking down on me. He still had me pinned down to the ground hard but he wasn't fighting.

"Do it, Jake." I heard Leah say. "She asking for it. She's a vampire. Maybe when they turn they are themselves for awhile longer. Maybe Bella doesn't want to be a monster. We already discussed this. Keeping her alive forever and alone is the worst torture one can go through." Leah added.

Jake looked down at me and his eyes asked me if it was true. I didn't answer. I turned my head away from him and faced the forest where Rosalie was supposed to be hiding.

Where was she? Did she really not care about me? Was she going to let me die to the wolves? Was I really that worthless?

"Kill me." I whispered brokenly.

I heard multiple gasps throughout the field.

"Please." I added.

Jacob stood up, releasing me, and looked to the others.

They all nodded, showing their approval with my death. My _murder_.

I breathed in and relaxed again. "I'm sorry, Jake." I said to him, apologising for asking this of him.

He lifted his paw and was about to attack when I heard a slight cackle behind, from the forest.

Jake's head flipped up and I smelt the most delicious scent in the world. I looked up and saw Rosalie with a tasty smelling human by her side.

"Let's see, Jacob." she taunted. "Bella or Gwen? Your decision."

**A/N: In my opinion, there aren't that many good fan fictions at the moment and it's frustrating me to no end! If anyone has recommendations please give them. In return I'll give you some!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Small chapter.**

**Rosalie POV:**

_"Let's see, Jacob." I taunted. "Bella or Gwen? Your decision."_

I winked at him seductively.

I heard a growl erupt in Bella's chest and she lunged for Gwen. Whether it was because of her bloodlust or instinctual vengeance, I didn't know. But for whatever the reason, she was not going to ruin things.

I kicked her in the face and she flew off into a tree.

"Grab her!" I yelled to them.

She was quickly pinned down by Seth and Sam, growling viciously trying to get to the human.

I dumped Gwen onto the floor where she quivered in fear. I smirked slightly. She'd get what's coming to her.

I used my foot and forced her to face me. Her bloodshot eyes begged for freedom, something I wouldn't grant.

"Let's play a game, Jacob." I said, turning to him. He looked at me, scared of what my intentions to his imprint were.

"What game?"

I chuckled slightly. "I call it, 'choice'. You have two ladies here and only one of them will survive to see tomorrow."

Jacob and the rest of the pack gasp in horror.

"Now, when you pick, pick wisely for you only get one. The rules are, whoever you pick, the other dies. The one you pick gets to live. The one who dies, will be killed gruesomely but efficiently. You cannot pick both of them. One will walk away from this, the other wont." I grinned.

He looked back and forth between Bella and Gwen. Gwen's eyes were wide with disbelief, possibly because her life was hanging on a slim thread. If only she knew the truth.

Bella, still looked slightly feral, but seemed to have basic control on her emotions now.

His mouth opened and closed as if to answer, but he'd look at the other candidate and shake his head.

I ripped the gag out of Gwen's mouth. She screamed. "Pick me you idiot! I'm your fiancée! Your imprint!" she screamed, desperate.

He looked at her with tortured eyes.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock." I pressured.

His eyes shoot me a pleading look. As if begging me not to make him choose.

"Jacob…" Gwen whispered tortured, tears rolling down her face. "You have to think about it?"

He closed his eyes and gave a big sigh. "I choose Gwen." he said, glancing at Bella torturedly.

I smiled. "Really? So, Bella is to the pit? Are you sure that's fair?"

He looked conflicted again.

"Jacob…" Bella whispered, catching everyone's attention. "The imprinting doesn't control you, you control it. You can be a lover, brother, friend, anything. She's not your lover. But I'm practically your sister. Please, choose one of us. But pick wisely."

He groaned as he looked back and forth between Bella and Gwen. His eyes suddenly fell on Gwen, they softened immediately and the fear in them was replaced with love.

He ran his hands through his hair a final time, taking a large breath…

"I Choose Bella."

I smiled wickedly and looked at Gwen's shocked, scared and appalled form.

I once again used my foot to force our eyes to connect. "How would you like your remains?" I asked.

She gulped but I think it was more to hold back tears then fear. "Burned." she whispered, hardly answering me.

"Any last words?" I asked, I was taunting the girls.

She shook her head.

"Meals? I'm sorry, we have nothing!" I said sweetly, as if I felt pity for her because she had nothing but death in her future.

"No." She whispered.

I nodded. "Light's out." I whispered sweetly. With that, I forced her face the other way and placing the heel of my shoe on her temple, placing light pressure with the result of my heel crushing her skull into a million little pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I LOVE the mixed feelings for the last chapter! Some wanted Gwen dead, others didn't but NO ONE expected it! Well, I have a little surprise *Wink*.**

**Bella POV:**

I watched blood pour from Gwen's head and I watched in horror as Jacob turned into a wolf and howled in agony. He huddled up into a ball and started sobbing. The others in the pack ran towards him and held him, trying fruitlessly to comfort him.

"Why?" I whispered in disbelief. "I knew you didn't love Gwen as a lover but I didn't think you'd choose me… Jake, what have you done?" I shock my head, retreating into the forest.

Rosalie rushed towards me and held my hand in hers. "It was his choice, I told him to choose wisely. So did you. It's not our fault he chose her." Rose whispered to me, trying to console me.

"She didn't deserve that." I told her brokenly.

Her face was hard and solid. "To you, yes. But she was praying for your death. I don't know how, but she guessed you were a vampire and was waiting for the wolves to kill you. I wouldn't have that. I know I was harsh before, but it's true. I don't want a liar in my family, but your not one, so you are in my family. If that makes any sense. I protect my family."

I nodded, still unable to comprehend the scene that had just taken place before me.

Suddenly the pack disbanded around Jake and he approached in his human form. "We'll kill you, Rosalie Cullen."

Rosalie flinched a bit. "It's _Hale_. Get it?" she snapped, harshly.

He snorted. "I don't care."

He approached us.

Rosalie smiled. "It's against the rules. Bella walks free."

"Yes, but you never said anything about _you_." He spat.

Rosalie shrugged. "True. Well, then kill me." She said simply.

They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What is it with vampires and being so indifferent about them being killed?" Seth wondered out loud.

"Oh, but-" Rosalie began, catching everyone's attention. "You might want to check on Emily." She suggested.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Emily!" he yelled, before he turned into a wolf and ran off towards La Push, followed by the rest of the pack aside from Jacob.

"Run along, mongrel. You can't kill me without help."

He growled, knowing it was true. "I'll kill you, mark my words I'll kill you!" With that he phased, grabbed Gwen's dead body and ran off towards La Push.

Rosalie sighed in relief and walked off towards the Cullen's mansion. She spun he house keys around her fingers as she walked, only stopping for a second to look at me. "You coming, Bella?" She asked.

"What did you do to Emily? She doesn't deserve death."

"I didn't touch Emily. She's perfectly fine. I just needed to get rid of the leader and then the rest of the dogs will follow. Emily is alive and well. She's probably pissed though, I did say I wouldn't kill Gwen." She shrugged, with a far away look in her eyes. "I liked her."

She continued walking and I followed her. "Am I really part of your family?"

She sighed. "If you keep stopping we'll never get home."

"I'm serious, Rose."

She turned to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Yes, I meant every word. You are my family and family looks after family. I know I wasn't there for you before but I am now."

With that we kept walking.

Rosalie got to the house before me and I heard something fragile break.

"EMMETT!" Rose sang gleefully.

"BABY!" he squealed. Literally, he squealed.

I chuckled slightly, then the reality hit me.

Emmett, my brothers here!

I rushed towards the house.

"Jasper!" she said happily.

"Hiya, sis'." I heard a Texan accent say.

I swear my heart beat.

I rushed in the house.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I yelled, before grabbing them into a bear hug.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled, ecstatic.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, confused.

I released them and Jasper looked and pointed between me and Rose. "Care to explain?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Explain what?" Emmett asked.

Jasper sigh, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Look at Bella. Smell Bella. Hear Bella."

Emmett nodded and did that. His eyes went wide. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKER! BELLA'S A VAMPIRE!" he yelled so loud I thought all of Fork's knew.

"Idiot." we all muttered.

**A/N: OMG! JASPER'S HERE! ARGH!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Soo sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been very busy and exhausted, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**OMG! Jasper POV:**

I sighed and slumped down on the couch and tugged at my hair to relieve some stress. "Damn it, Bella! We leave you alone for less then a year and you're a vampire?! You have the worse luck in the world!" I sighed.

Bella grimaced and looked uncomfortable and Rosalie sent me an evil glare.

What'd I say?

"No shit." Bella whispered.

I heard Emmett gasp and my jaw slacked and my eyes bulged.

"Fuck, Rosie. You taught Bells to curse?" Emmett said baffled.

Rose laughed slightly, but it wasn't a real one. "Nope, she was like that when I got here… Well, kind of."

I got off the couch and approached her wearily. "How do you mean, 'Kind of', Sis'?" I could feel the conflict in her emotions.

She was hiding something. "Rose, what are you hindin' from me?"

She sucked her lips and shock her head. Bella's eyes shot downcast.

Bella sighed and stared up at me, her now red eyes looking tortured. "I-- I didn't have the best of lives when you left."

Rose scoffed. "That's an understatement…" She mumbled, so softly I had to strain to hear her.

"What's that, Rose?" I asked her, curious and suspicious, Bella shot her a slight glare.

"Fuck, Rose. You taught her to glare too?" Emmett commented, and Bella and Rose slapped him across the head in unison.

"FUCK, ROSE! DID YOU TEACH---!" He stopped his sentence when he saw them raise both their hands. "Never mind."

I ignored them and continued pondering. "Bella," I started, catching her attention. "Care to explain."

She looked at the floor like an abused child and her response to this question would determine her abuse. I wonder if it was mental abuse instead of physical. Or worse; both.

"I was hurt a lot in my human life. My vampire life has been 'exciting'. I had a run in with the wolves."

Emmett gasped and rushed towards her. "THOSE MANGEY DOGS!"

Emmett checks Bella over to find any injuries.

"One head, one mouth, two ears, one nose, two eyes, two arms. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine --- NINE FINGERS?! Oh, wait, no. There's ten." He then ran his hands through her hair, counting them at vampire speed. "17,398 strains less then when i left." He proceeds and I suddenly realise he's not as concerned as he's acting. "Two plump breasts," He said playing with them a bit. i scoff slightly, amused but not impressed. The conserquences are to big. He then lifts up Bella's shirt. "One adorable yet useless belly button." he was about to make his way 'down south' until Bella kicked him across the room and Rosalie barricaded herself between them.

They crossed their arms and tapped their foots, clearly not amused by his antics.

Emmett stood up with a sheepish grin. "You can't blame me, baby, Bells is hot."

Rose gave a dry chuckle. "May I remind you Bella is your sister?" Rosalie said, suddenly amused.

Emmett nodded his head and then suddenly realisation crossed his face along with horror and disgust.

"HOLLY MOTHER FUCKER! I THINK MY LITTLE SISTER HOT! MY OWN BABY SISTER!" he screamed appalled, then proceeded to run to a bathroom and scrub the 'vile images' from his eyes.

We all laughed at him and he eventually came back in avoiding looking at Bella at all coasts.

I felt her cheekiness rise. "What wrong, big bro'?" Bella asked, innocently.

I saw Emmett grimace at being called 'Big bro' I title he feels he should no longer have.

Oh, he'll never live that down.

After a few more minutes of our teasing and playful antics I cleared my throat unnecessarily and gestured to Bella's form.

"Care to explain, Bella?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nope!" she said, putting much note to the 'P' sound.

This is going to be harder then i thought. Who would have known that Bella was a tough nut to crack.

I grunted, "We'll, I'm finding out one way or another. It's either you tell me or I find out by the newspaper. Hey, it's a small town and Fork's know everything." I shrugged, though secretly happy with my idle threat. Fork's thinks they know everything when they really don't know swat.

Bella and Rose shared a look, amusement shining in their eyes at their secret joke.

"Are you sure your not really twins?" Bella asked.

Rose nodded. "Positive, but I think a DNA test is in order. We act too alike. Like, he could be my great- great uncle or something." she shuddered. "My family's from Texas. Bravo. Next thing I know Bonnie and Clyde really had a child and I'm their daughter they kept hidden."

I chuckled. "Then Bonnie was five when she had you. She wasn't born until 1910, five years before you." I winked.

She groaned. "Great, not I feel like a stupid blond."

"No need to feel like one Rosie. You always were one."

She growled playfully, "Want a bet?"

I chuckled, crouched and commanded. "Bring it on."


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella POV:**

The grand total of the battle of '_Blondes_' between Jasper and Rosalie lasted a total of five minutes and forty-three seconds, with Rosalie victorious. Even though Rosalie was victorious with keeping Jasper to the floor the longest and quickest, she was disqualified for kicking Jasper in his '_Family jewels_', an unspoken law in a duel.

Rosalie smirked for the entire ten minutes Jasper was sitting on the couch moaning and groaning from the server pain he received from being hit by something as hard as granite. Emmett kept shifting around every time Jasper made a noise of discomfort, he was obviously happy that it wasn't his balls that got a beating.

When Jasper finally recovered, things got serious. I knew instantly what they wanted to know. I just wasn't sure if I should tell them. Don't get me wrong, I love them and trust them but seriously, I'm ashamed. My _husband_, the supposed _love of my life_, had beaten me, raped me, drugged me and sent my life from depressing to absolute hell, all in a matter of a couple of _months_. Would you want to tell the people that are you so called _protectors _that they failed their job? No. I don't either.

"Bells, please tell us." Emmett asked softly, obviously noticing this as a touchy subject for me.

I shock my head. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

Jasper hissed slightly. "Bullshit! I understand if you don't want to talk about it but don't feed me this 'I'm not ready' bullshit. Honestly, Bella! Do we look that stupid to you? Rose obviously knows, not that I resent you for tellin' her and not us but please, Bella, we're family. We want to know." he said, getting softer towards the end.

I leaned over and grabbed his hand, rubbing his smooth, warm hand I looked him in the eyes. "I will tell you." he smiled.

I released his hand and returned to the couch, leaning into Rosalie who automatically wrapped her arms around me. If felt Jasper's shock from Rosalie and mines contact but he didn't say anything.

I breathed in deep, mentally preparing myself for what I'd be soon to relive. _Again_.

Rosalie stroked my hair lovingly and whispered to me. "You don't have to. It's none of their business."

Emmett grumbled 'It is so our business' but Rosalie silenced him with a look.

I nodded to her, grateful for her concern. I rubbed her hand as if to reassure her and I started my story.

I told them about Edward leaving me in the woods saying he and the family didn't want me or love me, I also said how I chassed after him for hours, and for the first time mentioning the hyperthermia I got that I had previously left out. They both flew into a rage at this, and Rosalie looked livid from the new information brought out. The boys charged through the house breaking everything in sight. After managing to calm them down enough they sat on the floor because they had already broken their chairs.

I also mentioned that not even a week after my illness cleared up, Victoria came. I explained the torture she had put me through, again, adding more details then before. I told them how Victoria had gleeful pleasure from whipping someone until their skin was hardly attached, how Laurent seemed to prefer to torture people with blunt attacks rather then with weapons, but he was surprisingly merciful, compared to Victoria that is. I also mentioned how Victoria like a delirious victim. I skimmed over the other forms of torture, wanting to spare them the details. Again, they flew into a rage, this time with Rosalie joining them. She seemed to get more angry the more she's told this story, maybe it's because the shocks warn off, but then again, this is the first time the boys have heard and they looked ready to take on an entire army.

When they sat back down, I told them I'd stop and say no more if they continued their behaviour. They all reluctantly agreed. This was the part that was one of the hardest for me.

_Charlie_.

I told them how his face looked when he walked into the room from what he thought was an ordinary day but then his face just changed when he saw me. I was tied, almost dead, and covered almost head to toe in my own blood. I explained how they drained him, how they just dumped him next to me and laughed at me, saying I was weak for having such emotions. I didn't explain how I threw her statement back in her face by mentioning James. I also didn't mention the torture I got for doing that either.

When I finally looked up to see their faces, they were that of horror. I then proceeded to tell them of Charlie's aftermath. How he was just sitting there, the entire time. Just staring at me. With wide open eyes but lifeless at the same time. I stared into those eyes, my eyes, for hours prayed he would have salvation. I prayed for his peace.

I then expressed my outrage to the police. How they swore to find Charlie's killer and my torturer. I wouldn't speak, they believe me to be catatonic. They started mentioning psychiatric wards around me and I _suddenly_ had the ability to speak but I never talked. I never spoke of that night. Even when I did, it was a simple 'I don't know and I don't care to'. They understood. Pissed off maybe, but understood.

I told them about my life with Emily and Sam, and unfortunately, my habit. They looked shocked when I spoke of my addiction as well as my behaviour. I was so ashamed I could barely look at them, the only reassurance I had was Rosalie who allowed me to cling to her like a mother to her child.

They tensed when I mention that Mike Newton became my dealer. I even heard Emmett mumble something about 'knowing that kid was bad news'. They looked petrified when I mention how much I needed to support my habit. How much money I spent and all. I then told them I left them and moved in with Jacob, my best friend at the time.

_But not anymore_.

I spoke of how he helped me, how he miraculously managed to stop my habit. I also mentioned how Gwen came into the picture. I told them how we got along and were even friends. But they suspected that she was bad news before I even started were things got worse.

Then, how Gwen confronted me with the needle. How I picked a fight with her. How I challenged her to tell Jacob, which, she did. I tried to reason with Jacob. He understood. He said he'd help me, but Gwen wouldn't hear of it. She turned her back telling Jacob it was her or me.

The boys growled at this. I don't blame them.

I told them how I then moved in with Mike, they freaked out when they heard that. The literally started running around the house, pulling their hair out and what not. Rosalie just stayed and comforted me as Jasper and Emmett started yelling at each other about not killing Mike when they were still in school. A few minutes of this and then with a simple glare from Rose, they were back on the floor waiting for the rest of the story.

I told them how Mike practically forced me to marry him to die down suspicion of our so called 'relationship'. I didn't mention how I sold myself to Mike, I was too ashamed of that. I couldn't mention my baby either. I didn't want them to know anymore then they needed to, and the baby wasn't a necessity. It would only cause them unnecessary pain, the pain of knowing the could have had a niece or nephew.

Rosalie didn't bring up the child, so I assume she understood I wanted it secret. I then told them about Mike's 'death' my 'suicide' my 'new life' and then Mike's 'resurrection'. They were damn proud when I told them I killed Mike, they were so proud I was proud of myself. But that's possibly Jasper's doing.

They were concerned about my encounter with the wolves. Jasper made it clear we had to leave Forks and more then likely never return. He's taken Jacob's threat to heart, saying that a man in love but lost is a man of threat and danger.

Emmett left after that, saying he needed to hunt. Rosalie said she'd start packing everyone's stuff. It was just me and Jasper.

We shifted uncomfortably on the floor for awhile until the silence became to much for him. "I'm sorry Bella. For everythin'. About your birthday, about Edward's inconsideration, our leaving---"

I cut him off. "No Jasper. Don't. please. If you start to talk about that I'll lose it. I truly will. I wont break down, I'll get angry. Rose did the exact same thing. I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about it. It hurt, that's all I'll say."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

I shot him a look and he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I wont say it again, ma'am."

We sat there chatting idly for about half an hour until Rose joined us and then another fifteen minutes after that until Emmett burst through the front doors, taking them down in the process. We all stood up tense.

Emmett shifts from foot to foot looking extremely nervous.

"We're still moving, right?" he asked, rushed and slightly out of breath.

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"Thanks God!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I think we should go now. You know, clean start. No furniture, only the cloths on our back, that kind of thing."

"Emmett, what did you do?" Rosalie asked lethally, with her hands on her hips.

"Can't I just want a clean start?"

Rose shock her head.

Emmett groaned. "Can't I be innocent for _once_?"

"Again, no."

Emmett tried to hide a smirk with fake terror. "Okay, I _may_ have been bored on my hunt and i _may_ have decided to see what would happen if I ever crossed the treaty line…" he trailed off sheepishly.

…………………………

"Everyone… To the cars. NOW!"

**A/N: I forget how much fun it is to have Emmett sometimes :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV:**

We all took the Jeep because it would fit all of us and the things Rosalie had managed to pack _before _Emmett came in screaming like a banshee rushing us out the door.

We had stopped in Vancouver and had entered a diner that opened at five in the morning, thankfully the sun hadn't fully risen. We didn't need anything from there, but it was good to get out of the car and act like normal people. We sat around in a booth at the empty diner wondering what to do next.

"We're do you want to go?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

Rosalie shrugged. "Anywhere is looking good at the moment. But we need to decide soon. The sun will be fully up in a half hour or less."

"How about Aberdeen? It's not too far. Besides, the house we have there is fairly secluded. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for Bells here. She's doing fine at the diner. But then again there aren't many humans up and about at this time…"

"She's holding her breath Em." Jasper sighed, tugging slightly at his hair.

"Oh. Right, sorry for giving you extra credit." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes not in the mood for his antics.

A waitress ran over and was almost drooling at the sight of the boys and almost ready to use mine and Rose's blood for eternal youth like Elizabeth Bathory was solely mistaken. "Can I take your order?" She asked in a nasal voice, smiling showing her overly bleached teeth.

We all grimaced at the question but she didn't seem to noticed as she was so smitten with the guys.

"I'll take a coke." I told her.

"Me too." Jasper concluded.

"I'll take water, so will my girlfriend." Emmett said, draping his arm over Rose.

The waitress looked disappointed but flipped her hair and ran off to get drinks.

After a few minutes, Rose spoke.

"So, have we settled on Aberdeen?" she asked.

I nodded. "There's a college there I think. I still want to attend school, though. I'll have to change my name thought since according to records I'm legally dead---"

The waitress then walked in with our drinks giving me a strange look. She popped the drinks down and asked for what we'd want to eat.

We shook our heads and Emmett surprisingly took a drink of his water, only to spit it back out. "I'm sorry, miss." He said. "But, my water isn't diet."

….

I slapped my hand over my head to save myself from the embarrassment I felt for him.

Jasper looked amused but wore and expression that clearly says 'I'm not related to you'. And Rosalie looked sort of amused but a little angry.

The waitress looked at us with a face that asked if he was mentally stable. Rose sighed. "Believe me, we're taken him to doctors all across the country. He's incurable." She faked sobs. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and cooed her.

"It's aright, Rose. They said he wouldn't survive past three. He's survived this long I've no doubt he'll last just as long… from then on I've no idea." Jasper said, faking sympathy but trying hard to hold back a laugh.

The waitress's face said she bought every word. She looked at Emmett with server pity, before picking up his glass and smiling. "I'll get you your diet water. No problem!" With that, she ran off.

"Dude, why am I insane? That what girls worry about right? They always have to have diet, don't they?"

We held in our chuckles.

"Well, you can't expect me to know all this chick stuff." he said, slightly embarrassed.

Jasper held his hand up high like a primary school student wanting to answer a question. "I'm a male and even I knew that."

"But you _feel_ their emotions, your just a queer as any gay."

Rose and I burst out into hysterical laughter as Jasper looked stunned, opening his mouth on occasion to restore his dignity but never finding the right words.

The waitress came back with another glass of water and believe it or not; a lolly pop. Emmett's face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "Thanks, miss!"

The lady beamed at him and returned behind the counter.

Jasper stood up and threw some money one the table. "Let's go before Emmett has that waitress adopting him."

We all smiled and left, leaving our untouched drinks.

It took us awhile to get to Aberdeen but it felt like nothing. Maybe it wasn't or maybe it was the extreme fun I was having with everyone that it just flew.

We arrived at the house "Stop!" Jasper yelled and Emmett slammed on the brakes.

"What is it?!" we all screamed.

Then it hit me.

_Vampires._

We all got out of the car and a huge smile spread across Jasper's face.

"Peter! Char!" He yelled running towards the house with us tailing him.

He run up to the steps and hugged a woman I've never seen before. He then shook another mans hand.

"Peter, Char, what is it? What's with all your emotions?" He asked stressed.

Peter choked a bit. "It's Maria."

**A/N: Okay, everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know I have **_**big**_** plans for this story! I have so far estimated that I will have at **_**least**_** fifty chapters. I hope you'll be happy about that. The storyline is something I believe (And hope) that no one has ever written before. The plot is purely my own. But there will be a few characters I shall be dragging in that are my own but based on a couple I don't own. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jasper POV:**

_Peter chocked a bit. "It's Maria."_

"What about Maria?"

He sighed and looked at my company. "I think we all ought to speak inside and get comfortable." he said, going inside before waiting for our responses.

We all entered and sat with our respective other while Bella and I just sat next to each other rather awkwardly. I guess she realised she didn't have anyone's lap to sit in while I had no one to cuddle. I felt slightly lonely. I tried not to think of my pending divorce with Alice but it was difficult. Especially in cases like this.

"Now, Jasper. First off, I'm sorry about Alice." He said synthetically.

I nodded dully, not really wanting to have a heart felt conversation. All I wanted to know is what's going on. What's Maria up to this time?

"What's happened to Alice?" Bella asked concerned.

I looked away. Emmett sighed and answered for her. "They're getting divorced."

"What?! Why?!" Bella screeched. Rosalie sighed and covered her face with her hand. She already knew it was coming.

"We don't love each other anymore. Simple as that." I shrugged.

"It's not as simple as that and you know it!" Peter cleared his throat and Bella sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

I shot Peter some grateful emotions and he nodded to the silent thanks. "So, what's the bat up to this time?" I asked, feigning disinterest when in fact I was close to dying to know.

Charlotte sighed. "You remember when she sought you out years ago?"

How could I forget? She literally showed up on the Cullen's doorstep. "Yeah? She wanted me to rejoin and I politely said no. we left on good terms. But what's that got do to with anythin'?"

"You asked us that if we ever saw her again to tell her that you wished her the best, right?" I nodded. "We'll, some rumours we're circulating about the oldies that have escaped have regrouped with her. More surprisingly, most came back willingly. We thought you were dragged back into it. We went to check on you. Sine you had wished her the best and left on good terms I thought maybe things we're going down hill. Then I realised you were getting divorced. Who knows what you would have done. The only people I'd think you'd go to were us or Maria. You weren't with us so we went to find Maria." He chocked at the end.

Char walked over to him and held his and took over. "The camp was destroyed. It looked like they'd been attacked. We went to check it out. Only five had survived and they were all oldies. They said a gifted newborn went rouge on them. The first person she targeted was apparently Maria." Char sighed. "I'm sorry, Jasper. Maria's dead. I saw her ashes with my own eyes."

I froze. Maria. Dead? No, it's not possible. Is it? Maria's dead? Killed by a newborn? No, I don't believe it. There is no way that could happen.

"It's true, Whitlock. Maria's dead." Peter said sternly. "We're going after her killer. She's only a newborn so she shouldn't be to smart and running on bloodlust. Just need to check newspapers for slaughters and massacres. But she's gifted, and what sucks is we don't know what her gift is."

I nodded. "I'm goin' with you."

I heard Bella, Rosalie and Emmett gasp but I ignored them. Peter and Charlotte smiled, obviously knowing I'd help.

"Bro, we're talking Maria here. If this newborn could kill Maria and an entire camp I don't see how we could kill her." Emmett warned.

"I don't care, Emmett. I'm goin' to find this bitch and kill her." I growled.

"Jasper, please. Why would you risk your life for a woman who put you through hell?" Rose tried to reason.

"Because! She's not just someone who put me through hell! She was my confident, my lieutenant. She respected me as I respected her. She might have killed many innocents but she didn't know of any other way. I didn't either until I was introduced to you guys. She may have known of another way but I could feel her fear of change. She didn't want to change. She wanted to be her." I smiled as I spoke of her. She was an amazing woman.

A crazy mother fucker but a great person.

They looked at me and I felt their awe. "We'll help." Rosalie said, platonic love flowing from her.

Everyone nodded in agreement and I briefly thanked whatever higher being for giving them to me.

"So, Peter. What have I missed?"

He smiled. "Straight to the point as always, Whitlock."

He started "You'd be surprised of how many people returned to Maria. I'm not sure why, but it is Maria after all. But from the sound of things most went back to her willingly, without threats. You remember Carolyn? She returned ten years after I left, seven years after you."

"Carolyn? You can't be serious? She was the most peaceful of the leaders. She would't harm anyone without a reason. I can't believe she'd return."

"Me neither. But you know Carolyn, she never did what one would expect. Her power of acting purely on intense instinct is proof of that. God I hated her ability! Made it so difficult to know what would happen!"

Peter and I share a slight chuckle. "Who else went back?"

"Harriet. She was threatened, she'd lose her freedom if she didn't't go with Maria."

"How's that freedom?"

"You know both Hari and Maria. Maria would have stripped her from leaving the camp grounds if she even suspected her doing a runner and freedom is everything to Hari. Plus, Maria would never risking losing Hari, her abilities just too good. The ability to create an illusion of something happy. It makes them happy before they die and they don't even care when you rip them apart. Quite useful. Have every enemy just standing there looking spaced out and not caring if you touch them in the slightest made my job so much easier. Damn her for using it to escape."

I chucked at the memory. I was sitting there watching butterflies talking to me. I was so stunned I couldn't even move. According to Peter, Char was walking around butt naked. Hari's ability pissed me off too. I had to hear him talk about stuff like that tw24/7.

"Who else?"

"Pearlie did. But that's no surprise. She left, become an even harder bitch and then returned and replaced your previous position. I swear if Maria could have picked anyone to succeed her, it would have been her."

"True, not only did their personalities match but she took control over situations easily. That power to handle intense pressure with ease would be so useful. She'd make a great leader. Too bad she's completely insane."

"I know right, we'll have to join up with her to find that crazed newborn, though. Seeing her is the last thing Char and I want but it's unavoidable." he shivered slightly, remembering her crazy attitude.

"I know, if you had another option you would have taken it."

"Yeah, lets just hope she's softened over the years."

I scoffed. "Fucking doubt it."

I thought about it for a second. "Did you notice that out of all the people who ever escaped our care, only two were male?"

Peter scratched his chin. "Oh, yeah. Michael and Patrick. Poor boys, we should have mentioned the Volturi to them, and also that they didn't approve of dangling human corpses on ropes just to see another's reaction."

I laughs. "I remember that! It's was disgustin' but watching those humans runnin' around screamin' and trippin' each other in their hysterics was brilliant. Fuck, we're sadistic mother fuckers."

Peter shrugs. "We were made that way. Can't do much about it. But the reason they're the only ones to

escape were because they were the smartest."

"So your saying that the girls escaped because they are smarter then the male race?"

"Not exactly. I know if I was around horny guys day in and day out 24/7 I'd run for the hills too. I don't know about you but I'm not into being raped up the ass."

"Too much info, Pete. Far too much."

The others seemed slightly awkward, obviously not understanding or fitting in with the conversation.

"You guys hung humans in front of each other for fun?" Emmett asked. I waited for the disgust that never came. "DUDE! Next time you do that bring me!" He boomed, earning a slap across the head from Rose and a slight laugh from everyone else.

Rose stood "I'm going hunting. Bella, can you come too?" Rosalie shot her a private look, one that said 'I want to talk to you'.

Bella nodded secretly and smiled innocently. "Sure! I need to hunt anyway." they then stood up and left.

_What are they up too?_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is not in the Cullen's POV. This is something else entirely different. If you don't get it know you should understand it eventually.**

**P.S: If this couple sound familar it's because you probably know of them. This meeting has been used in a ps2 game and i'm using them for my Fanfic. Names have been changed and apperances.**

**Unknowns POV:**

_Fuck!_

I fell off the cartons and onto the floor. Pain shot through my entire system. I grunted from the pain and dragged my body away from the police sirens.

"Find him! Don't let him get away!" I hears a cop say. The same one that's been hunting me down for the past how many months? Three? Something like that.

I internally cursed the idiot that shot me. He missed my vitals, but the mother fuckers got me in the knee. There's no way I'm getting out of here with _that_. I tired to stand to at least find a hiding spot to give me a chance. No matter how slim.

With the help of some surrounding crates, I managed to stand upright, crookedly but I was satisfied. I ignored the pain that pushed through my body, trying to make my body submit. I wouldn't let it.

I saw a pile of crates packed high but with a few minor adjustments it could be used as a hiding spot. On wobbly and agonized knees, I practically dragged my body towards the crates. I only got halfway when I saw the blood rushing down my shins. I cursed and fell to the ground.

_Crap! Crap! CRAP!_

I was in plain sight of passing police and I knew that if one saw me I was busted. I briefly thanked the guy I stole from earlier that his jacket was pitch black. That should blend me in nicely… for now.

I would be in jail tonight. Or hell. Whichever. I'm not fussed.

I looked down at my bleeding leg that's now only really leaking. This leg was keeping me from moving, keeping me from freedom.

_Traitor.._.

"Cain Wolfe! Come out! We have you surrounded!"

You don't even know where I am fucktard. You wouldn't be calling for me otherwise.

"Eat shit!" I called back.

Immature? Yes. Very. But do I care? Nope. Not in the least.

"He's that way!"

Opps. Probably shouldn't have said anything.

I heard their footsteps rushing towards me. I looked down at my knee and smiled. I told it 'Fuck you' and then I literally and dragged my the rest of the way to the crates. I made the necessary adjustments and hopped over the crates and fell in. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_I have a chance now_.

I looked away from the crates and saw a pier. The water was dark and my knee was bleeding badly, plus this was a known shark infested area. I'm not stupid nor desperate enough to jump in.

I groaned and let my head fall to the floor, my black hair covering my face. I banged my head on the floor a few times to release any stress that was in my body. After I was satisfied that my head hurt more then I originally wanted, I rolled myself over and looked at the ceiling. It looks like it's going to caves in. hmph. Let's hope it does. That way I go out with dignity. Plus, all the cops would die to. It'd be a pretty good day. In my books anyway.

When I closed my eyes, I heard clanking of shoes and briefly acknowledged that it wasn't the boots of the police, but heels from those torture devices females wear.

_Clank. Clank. Clank. Stop._

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to kill anyone. "You better run along girl. I'm not a nice guy. I suggest you leave. Cops are everywhere and believe me, the last thing you want to do is give a statement."

I heard nothing. No response or even the clanking of her shoes as if she were about to leave.

I sighed again, today, I was being far to nice. "Lady, go away! Can't I just die in peace? Or be arrested in peace? Jeez, it's not a difficult request."

I heard the clanking of her shoes and I was relieved. _Finally_. My eyes shot open when I realised her shoes were going the _opposite_ way they originally went. I'm not scientist, but even I knew she was heading in the direction of the police.

Shit! The girl's going to get herself killed!

"Lady!" I tried moving in her direction but fell. Stupid leg!

I let my face fall back into the dirty floor and sighed. Girls. They think they know everything. Then, the next thing you know they're walking into the middle of a mine field.

I waited to hear gunshots followed by a feminine scream… I waited. And I waited. What the fucks going on here?

Then I heard the screams… but not feminine ones. They were ones of pure torture and terror. I smiled despite myself. Serves those bastards right. They did shoot me after all.

I looked up and crawled towards the barrier of crates. I peered over and I felt air leave my lungs and my heart stop. There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had platinum blonde hair running down her back like a waterfall. Her face was of elegance but I saw a hint of something else, something anyone in their right mind would fear.

Those red eyes. They were piercing and threatening. They displayed of the most ultimate power and I couldn't help but feel inferior to this stunning beauty in front of me.

That's when I saw it. I managed to drag my eyes away from her and saw what was around her. At least ten police officers, were dead on the ground. But, it was strange. There was something different about this murder… this _massacre_.

Then she turned and looked at me. She had blood smeared across her mouth and I froze.

_Jesus, Mary the mother of God._

Not a woman. Not a human. Farthest thing from it.

I tried to back way, crawling away from her and my eyes never leaving hers. She looked at me curious, her face never changing neutral but I could see it in her bright crimson eyes. She was curious.

I was used to how serial killers thought, heck I'm one of them, but this girl…

Before I knew it she was standing right in front of me with her piercing eyes staring into my brown eyes. Her hand caressed my check and she cradled my face in her hands. I was confused. Why she hadn't killed me yet---?

Holy shit. She just kissed me.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I'm in trouble.

She moved away from a minute and looked me in the face. My eyes trailed down to her necklace that had a name written on it.

_Eliza._

She stood and walked away. I thought she'd leave me behind.

"Don't go!" I yelled after her, for whatever reason I don't know but she turned around and gracefully returned.

Seeing her abnormal grace made me remember she wasn't human. She had killed multiple people with little to no trouble.

She leaned down into my neck and I felt a small but sharp pain. She drew away and I saw fresh blood leak from her lips. I rubbed my hand over my jugular and I saw slight blood.

She bit me?!

She sat down next to me and pulled my head into her chest, softly stroking my hair.

What the hell? I don't get----! OWW!!!!!! What the fuck?! Why the hell am I on fire?! THIS BITCH LIT ME ON FIRE?!

Then, everything went black…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I must admit, I'm slightly disappointed no one even attempted to guess who the couple from the previous chapter are. But then again, you don't even know if they are good guys or bad guys…**

**Bella POV:**

I followed Rose into the forest to what I assume would be our hunting area. She ran further in then what I would have suspected but I didn't complain. She wanted to speak in privet so that's exactly what we'll do.

She eventually stopped and jumped onto a high branch on a tree, leaning against the truck casually. I stayed standing on the forest ground.

After a few minutes she spoke. "We have to help Jasper." She said simply.

I nodded. "I know."

"But you don't know why."

I nodded. "Do I need to know all the reasons?"

She shrugged. "I would recommend you do." I nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

She became very serious. "This isn't Childs play, Bella. Maria was a strong woman. I never thought she'd die by any other hands aside from the Volturi. That's how strong she is. This isn't an average newborn were dealing with. We need more information."

I nodded confused.

She sighed in frustration. "Bella! Are you that dense? Go talk to Jasper. You need to know what your getting into before you rush into it. Your more then likely going to die. You need to be trained. Just like Emmett and I will. We're also going to see people nothing like us. Bewared. This is going to be hell." she turned her head and looked into the bushes. "You can come out now." she called.

I looked in the same direction and saw Jasper walk out, slowly and deadly silent. "Damn, Rose. I hate how you always know I'm there!"

She shrugged. "It comes in handy. Especially when you try to eavesdrop." She said pointedly.

Jasper looked at the floor sheepishly and kicked invisibly pebbles. "You noticed, huh?"

Rose laughed. "How could I not." She went serious again. "Inform Bella. She has a say in this too. Don't sugar coat it either. Be as truthful to her as you have been to me."

She jumped down and hugged Jasper tightly then turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk later." She whispered so softly I hardly heard it.

With that, she left.

I turned to Jasper and he seemed to be in pain. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

He scoffed. "Everything." he lay down on the floor and spread out. This was a position that showed him being extremely vulnerable. I suddenly knew this would be a difficult conversation for him

I laid down next to him and looked past the trees leaves and into the dull dark blue sky.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No but if I don't Rose is going to beat it out of me." he mumbled like a small child not getting his way.

His way of speech just then made me think of a little Jasper. In a small little country house in Texas, with his mama trying to get him into the bath. I could picture him pouting and stomping his foot slightly, while his mother looked on with a small peaceful smile.

I sighed, shaking those thoughts. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd like it if you did."

He sighed. "For the fact that your not pushing me and you need to know I'll tell you."

He told me everything; His glory days in the civil war, he fast and high ranking, meeting Nettie, Lucy and Maria, his bloodlust, his newborn year, his ability, becoming a leader for the newborn armies, meeting Peter and Charlotte, helping them escape, them coming back for him and then finally his meeting with Alice.

I was shocked to say the least. Aside from his scars that I hardly took any notice for he was perfectly normal. Well, as normal as a vampire could be. I felt his shame and self loathing coming off him in strong waves. I grasped his hand in mine and his face shot up. His confusion slightly hurt me. Did he honestly think I would reject him?

"I don't have anything to say to you, Jasper. I can't forgive what you've done. It isn't in my right to do so. But you didn't know of another life and the second it was discovered you left to find it. You shut yourself down because you were to afraid to be hurt. Too scared that you might lose yourself in the joy of the kill. But you never did. You never once enjoyed killing, you kept your morality through thick and thin. Jasper, you are a righteous man, honest, strong, loyal. You're a brilliant man, Jasper. I just wish you could see it yourself."

He looked me in the eyes and they looked glossed over with unshed tears. "Thanks, Bella. You have no idea what that meant to me."

I nodded, smiling and resumed looking up at the sky. "What's the plan?"

"Go to Texas, find out about this newborn, hunt it down, kill it, and live happily ever after until the next problem comes. Believe me, we live forever, there're always problems."

I nodded. "Okay."

We sat there and chatted idly for a few hours. We liked the same music, he loved to play guitar, harmonica and drums. He also loved reading civil war books because it helped him remember his human days… and he loved to correct the idiots that wrote the books incorrectly.

We laughed when he spoke about a paper he wrote on the civil war and he failed. Jasper said he nearly blew the secret because he was so mad and slightly offended. Rosalie had to drag him from the teacher. He was suspended for almost assaulting a teacher. His punishment from Esme was three _years_ without his motorbike.

He asked me what was the worst time I'd ever gotten in trouble at school. I thought hard because of my lack of human memories but I managed to grab one. It was my first year of high school and I was walking down the corridor. The janitor forgot to put on the 'wet floor' sign. I slid across the floor, slammed into three lockers and they decided to play dominos. I had to take a dance lesson to fix my 'grace', I was kicked out, I had to clean up the entire hallway and was in detention for six months.

He was laughing hysterically before I even finished. I playfully jabbed him in the arm. We continued talking about things we'd done, most of them stupid. He told me he has a phobia of spiders, even after he was turned into a vampire. I was scared of pigs. We we're both terrified of clowns. He hates birds because one swooped at him when he was human. I told him I hated the inventor of staircases for obvious reasons.

We then played a ridiculous game to see how long I could last without tripping. I lasted thirty minutes… until Jasper knocked me on my ass. It caused a small play fight. There was more passion in our fight then the battle he had with Rosalie. In fact, ours seemed more of a dance. It was as if we knew each others next move… like we were moving as one.

We stopped after awhile and decided to return to the house. He subconsciously slung his arm over my shoulders and I subconsciously wrapped an arm around his waist. Once we realised this, we looked at each other and nearly flew away from each other in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck and I looked anywhere but him. He then, like a preschool kid, walked up to me and held his arm out like a good southern gentleman.

"Ma'am?" he said, laying on the accent thickly

I smiled, nodded and took his arm and we went for the house.

We were even one hundred feet from the house when we heard I high pitched scream.

"PETER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Rose scream.

"Your dead man. I haven't seen her this mad since my birthday party. And that was decades ago. But I must admit, you did a very good job. Can I keep it?" I heard Emmett chuckle.

"EMMETT, SHUT UP! OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL LOSE ALL BEDROOM PRIVILEGES!"

"Yes dear."

We chuckled and entered the house. "What's going on?" I couldn't resist asking.

Charlotte didn't look impressed. "He stole all Rosalie mechanical tools and he's made a sculpture from them. I suggest you don't look. Preserve your innocence."

I couldn't resit. I looked. There, stood a sculpture of a very lifelike and _extremely _naked Rosalie.

Peter shrugged "What can I say? She's hot." a smack was heard throughout the room.

"Idiot." For once, it wasn't Emmett.

**A/N: Okay! as the aurthur i would love people to guess what is going to happen! I want to see if things are going to surprise everyone or if it's too pradictable. I also want people to guess who the mystery people from the previosu chapter are! If you guess anything about them right, i'll give you an insite on what's to happen! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella POV:**

After Rosalie and Charlotte beat Peter to an unrecognisable pulp and a slap from both for Emmett, things go serious. We left instantly. No one knew that we were I town so we didn't have to say goodbye or anything. We were just passing through for all they knew.

Since the jeep couldn't fit everyone, we had to take Charlotte's car as well. Charlotte, not at all impressed with her husband at present moment, invited me to ride to Texas with her. Unsure as to why and slightly intimidated, I reluctantly agreed.

We spoke of trivial stuff, things that are polite but don't tell you anything about the person your with. I learned her and Peter were married just after they returned for Jasper, with Jasper as the best man. I also learned that she had a temper and she wasn't a very happy chappie if you bring up the newborn wars. I tried to explain that I needed to know considering we were practically running into a previous war zone. She told me Jasper had told me plenty and I didn't need to know anymore. I gave up on that conversation.

"We'll be there in about an hour." She said.

I nodded, not sure what else to do.

I shifted in my seat from the tension in the air. I couldn't help it but I started fiddling with anything and everything. This lasted no more then two minutes.

"Will you stop it? It's rather infuriating."

I stopped instantly.

She sighed. "You don't have to be so shifty around me. I don't know why your scared anyway. I know that I'm an unknown new vampire in your life but I doubt your newborn instincts are screaming at you to jump out of the car. If there's anything I've learned in this life it's trust your instincts. They'll protect you."

I nodded, still unsure of what to say or even do.

We sat in silence after that. I could tell she was frustrated about that but she didn't verbally complain so I pretended not to notice.

We arrived an hour later at a strange looking refugee looking camp. Only I knew that no one would find salvation here. It had multiple blue tents and one white one which was larger then the rest. The camp was surrounded by a barbed wire fence.

We stopped at the gate and I saw Peter exit the jeep and speak with the guard, who was also another vampire. They spoke softly and quickly, getting straight to the point. Eventually the guard nodded and motioned for the gate to be opened. Peter re-entered the jeep and we all continued inside.

We parked the cars on a dirt patch somewhat on the side and regrouped. Peter seemed every bit unfazed but I could see his unease, Jasper was completely on guard while Charlotte looked as if she'd break down any second.

"They said she'll be here in a minute."

We all nodded.

We all stayed close together, huddled almost as the seconds ticked by. After a minute I heard growling towards my right. I gave a scream when I saw what appeared to be a newborn vampire charging at me. Before I could even blink I saw Jasper jump in front of me and tear him apart and tossed him to the side. Another vampire charged at Rosalie and Peter jumped in front tackling him to the ground before ripping him to shreds. Charlotte was also attack but she held her own.

"Fucking horny bastards!" Peter grunted as he tore apart another one.

Before I knew it there were over ten newborns circling us and slowing moving closer. I heard Peter curse and Jasper tensed. They looked about to charge when I heard a bullet go off. The newborns scurried away, screaming and returned to their tents.

"Sorry about that, they're new and stupid. They don't know any better." I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a very beautiful vampire.

She had sandy coloured hair with bangs hardly covering her crimson eyes and that also reached her midsection. She was tall, almost 5'10 if I guessed. She had an apologetic smile on her face and she looked harmless, even with the handgun in her.

I saw Peter and Jasper smile. "Carolyn!" they both called.

Carolyn smiled and walked towards them and embraced them both and kissed Charlotte on the check. She then turned towards us and smiled. "This must be your company. They don't look all that tough but considering the God of war has brought them they must have some skill. Any abilities among them?" she said, nodding towards us.

Jasper shock his head. "None that in know of. But Bella here is a newborn. She might. She hasn't shown any possible abilities though."

Rose piped up. "Oh wait! When Bella was turning and Emmett called, you said Alice couldn't see me. She couldn't see Bella either, right?"

They all turned to look at me. "Don't look at me I don't know."

They all turned back to Rose. "I'm right, aren't I?" Rose squealed excited.

Carolyn walked towards me. She looked at my face closely as if my features would confirm it. "A shield, perhaps?"

"Possibly. She could repel a mind reader when she was human." Jasper offered.

"As a human?!" Carolyn exclaimed, shocked. She looked back at me and smiled slightly. "Useful ability. I suggest you learn to use that. Is it only mental? Or is it physical too?"

"I'd say only mental. Judging from all the injuries she acquired from her human days I'd say it's quite possible that physical shield is out. Mental seems to be the only one."

Carolyn nodded. "Now, introduce us!" she smiled.

Jasper chuckled and introduced as all. She smiled sweetly to us all. "Hello. My name is Carolyn Harrison. I'm am physically twenty-three but really one hundred and seventy-one. It's a pleasure to meet you." she curtsied slightly.

"Still a Victorian girlie, huh, Carolyn?" Peter chuckled.

She shrugged. "I still have manners, yes. Can't say the same for you unfortunately."

Peter doubled over as if he'd been shot in the gut. "That hurts, Carolyn. That hurts deep. Right here." He said pointing to his heart.

"Even fun and games!" Called a voice behind us. I saw Pete, Jasper and Charlotte visibly stiffen. We turned around and saw a woman who put even Rosalie to shame. "Welcome back." she said with a sickly sweet grin. I felt my stomach turn.

_This woman was dangerous_

"Nice to see you again, Pearlie." Jasper said politely yet stiffly.

She chuckled darkly. "Not for long."


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella POV:**

"_Nice to see you again, Pearlie." Jasper said politely yet stiffly._

_She chuckled darkly. "Not for long."_

She approached Jasper slowly and rather seductively. Jasper's face was neutral but I could see an ounce of disgust play on his face.

"I'm so glad you could join us. A few extra hands are exactly what we need." She said, running her hand along her chest.

To my relief, Jasper grabbed her hands and returned them to my sides. "Forgive me, Pearlie but we haven't exactly got a lot of time. We are here strictly for business. If you will, tell me about your newborn problem."

I could see a silent glare in Pearlie's eyes but she smiled and motioned to the only white tent. "Please, we must all talk in privet."

Jasper and Peter nodded and enter with Charlotte behind them and us walking cautiously after.

The tent was what you'd expect of a military room. There was a large wooden oak desk in the middle, cabinets and surprisingly, a flag with bats on them.

A vampires crest. A human wouldn't think mush of it, but a vampire would know instantly. This was another vampires territory.

"First things first." She said, sitting down, suddenly dead serious. "These vampires that you have, are they going to be of use or are they of more nuisance then they're worth?"

Jasper stepped forward. "Peter, he was once of ranks here, as you well know so he is of cause highly trained. Charlotte here is a great master of defence but does know quite well how to attack a prey unnoticed. As for the rest, they have no abilities and little fighting experience."

Pearlie's eyes narrowed. "Little experience? I will admit I have never seen them apart of Maria's army since I have been here. Plus, the stench of them say they are all decades old. Except for that newborn." She said gesturing to me.

"They haven't any experience in newborn wars but they have experience in killing age old vampires."

"Age old vampires and Newborns are not the same thing. I'll wager that they attack vampires as groups, teams. As newborn armies attack separately. Tell me, Major, how on Gods earth are these amateurs going to help me." Pearlie snapped, leaning back in her chair.

"They have experience, isn't that enough?" Peter cut in.

Pearlie chuckled. "Do you want them to die so quickly, Peter? They wont last a day. You know what? You put the amateurs with the newborns. I got fifty bucks here saying one will be dead by the end of the day."

I could see Rosalie gritting her teeth behind me, but luckily she refrained from starting something. I'm not the only one who noticed. Emmett was gripping onto her hard to make sure she didn't attack, Pearlie was giving her a taunting smirk and Jasper seemed to be concentrating on sending her calm emotions as well as keeping track of the conversation.

After Rosalie seemed to calm down I turned back to the conversation.

"Now, about this newborn…" Jasper trailed.

"Ah, yes. The newborn. She doesn't speak. We have come to the impression that she is indeed mute and that it carried on into her vampiric life. The only thing we know of her is that her name is Eliza. We know her name is Eliza because she has a gold necklace that says so. Her description is about 5'10, platinum blonde hair, crimson eyes and pale complexion. She was here for only a week before she turned on Maria and attacked her." Pearlie trailed off, almost as if in the past.

"What's her ability? What is that powerful that it'd kill Maria?" Asked Peter.

Pearlies eyes trailed. "I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

Pearlie groaned. "Listen to me! I want that girl brought back to me alive! Do you here me! I don't want her in ashes I want her back here!" Pearlie yelled.

We all backed away.

"Listen to me, just find the girl, bring her back and then we'll talk."

Jasper nodded and walked out.

He started barking orders to everyone, all assigning them to newborn groups. He didn't give me anything, so we just stood there. "Want to go for a walk?" He offered after a short period of silence.

I nodded. "Sure."

With that we walked off. It wasn't a pleasant walk, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. I was just how one would feel after being left behind somewhere and someone you liked but hardly knew was walking you home.

He sighed after a while and leaned upon a trees truck, the only tree in sight. I sighed and joined him.

"Pearlie's up to something." He whispered.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't surprise me either. But whatever it, she lied about the newborn."

"You think she killed Maria?" I asked.

"No, the vampire is a real vampire. I could tell by the way Pearlie spoke of her. But that's the thing. A _real_ vampire. This is no newborn. We're facing a deadly and more then likely pissed off full fledged vampire. But what I don't get is why Pearlie is trying to cover that up. I think it's the vampires ability. I've never seen them ask for a traitor back alive. Especially a newborn. Something's up."


	28. Chapter 28

**Cain Wolfe POV:**

The pain was intense. There were multiple things I compared this agony to but none seemed to sum up even one tenth of the pain. It was more painful then having your skin ripped off and being dumped into the ocean. Worse then being shot over and over again on different parts of your body. It was as if I was on fire but I would never turn to ash. As if I would forever feel this agony without withering away.

I know I was a punk ass in my life, but did I deserve hell?

_You were a murderer, idiot. Of cause you do._

I cursed my brain, knowing it was right. But I swear, if I somehow break out of this fires hold and find that pretty pale bitch I'm going to wring her thin neck!

After a while of internally cursing and attempting to make bribes with anyone that could hear me, I felt the fire dimly fade. First in my toes and fingers, eventually in my hand, wrist, ankles and shins, until all the pain aimed directly at my chest. My heart more precisely.

As embarrassing as it is to admit, I wailed in absolute agony. I started clawing at my chest, fruitfully hoping to rip out the fire that targeted my heart. It didn't work, I might have clawed up my chest a little bit but that's about all.

Then, to my pleasant surprise, it all stopped. The fire was gone completely, aside from a rather strong burn in the throat telling me I needed something to drink and ASAP. I briefly did a happy dance in my head for the pain being over. But then what grabbed my attention was my lack of heartbeat. Now, I'm no doctor, but even I know that can't be good.

I opened my eyes and I gasped. What the hell was with my sight?! I can see freaking dust bunnies! What the hell?! Is that another colour?! Holly hell… I breathed to calm myself down but my strong nose made me freak out all over again. I smell?! I freaking smell?! And I can smell that I smell?! I can hear rats running around in the roof! What the fucks going on here?!

I heard a door open and the sound of familiar heels clanking across the ground. I growled loudly.

Hold one a second. I _growled_? Dude, what are you doing?

She didn't stop coming towards my room, but when she approached the door, she opened it swiftly. My brand new eyes took here in.

My previous eyes never did her justice.

After recovering from being stunned by her breath halting, heart stopping beauty, I remembered that this chick put me through torture. I growled and lunged at her. She didn't dodge me or struggle when I pinned her to the wall. She just looked at me with curious eyes.

"What. The. Fuck?!" I asked her, drawing out the words in case her mind had trouble. I don't like repeating myself. Sue me.

She didn't say anything. The only thing that changed were her eyes changing from curiosity to pity. Nuh uh. No you don't, bitch. Don't you dare pity me. I pushed her further into the wall and I was briefly shocked that we went straight through it and fell to the floor.

_Jeez, hasn't anyone heard of a plasterer? You know, that dude that makes walls?_

Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she took in my shocked expression. I suddenly lost all will to hurt her. Just looking into her stunningly bright crimson eyes, I felt all my hate just melt away. I didn't want to hurt this woman. I wouldn't.

I sighed and retracted my weight from her, allowing her free room to roam. I held my hand out for her and she graciously accepted and I pulled her to her feet.

_Too bad you can't sweep her off her feet._

Whoa, whoa, _WHOA_! I did _not_ just think that! At least I hope not.

She nodded her head in thanks and we stood there awkwardly for a while.

"So, how are you?" I asked, dumbly.

She seemed amused by that question and simply nodded as if to say 'I'm fine'.

I sighed. This was a brilliant conversation. "So, what the hells going on?"

She didn't look amused with the question, she held a serious front but her eyes displayed pity. Bloody hell, what's with this chick and the pity eyes?

"Well?" I asked.

She shook her head. I didn't get it. She wont tell me? Jeez, you'd think she'd at least tell me what's going on. I mean, it's not that hard to speak--- Bingo.

"Your mute, aren't you?" I asked, hoping I guessed right but wishing I was wrong.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle from happiness that someone figures it out so quickly. I was far from amused.

"Great, now how the hell am I supposed to figure anything out? I mean, I'm a newcomer who doesn't understand what's going on. You know everything but you're a mute. How the hell does that help my situation?" I said to no one in particular.

"You wouldn't know how to write, would you?"

She shock her head.

I sighed. "Of cause not because otherwise that would make this conversation far to easy."

I banged my head against one of the still standing walls and that one crumpled too. "Seriously, you need to get these walls checked. I think even termites are afraid of them."

Her eyes glistened with amusement as she shock her head.

"What?" I asked. I mean, why not. The walls are falling down from the slightest pressure. I think even an unsuspecting fly could sit on it and have the wall crumble over him.

She walked over to another wall and poked it, the wall fell apart.

I jumped. "See! That's what I mean! they're weak as hell!"

She shock her head disbelievingly. She walked over to the bed I was on. She gestured to it.

"It's a steel bed?" I asked, unsure what she was asking.

She nodded. Then, without any trouble, she lifted it with one hand, then balanced the bed on one finger. I was gawking at her. Holy shit. She then put the bed back down but the proceeded to snap parts of the steel away with little to no problem. As she finished she turned around and faced me.

I sweat dropped. She was strong. And to think I tried to attack her before.

"Okay," I started. "Let me think about this. Your not human, are you?" She shock her head, her necklace saying her name swung wildly.

_Eliza_. I liked that name.

"Glad we have that settled. Am I still human?" again, she shock her head.

"I take it those walls aren't actually weak. I take it we're abnormally strong, correct." she nodded for once.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are we scientific? Or are we mythical?" she held up two fingers, saying we are mythical.

"Mythical? That leaves robots out. Okay, I just need to put pieces together. Do I have enough evidence to figure out what we are?" she looked uncertain. I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, lets start from when we met. You found me, you walked off into what should have been your death." I said, giving her a pointed glare for doing something so stupid. "I saw you attacking the police, good job with that by the way. It was done rather well. Now, you killed them by---."

………….

Oh shit.

"We're vampires aren't we?" she jumped off the chair with her eyes shinning bright and a twinge of a smile on her face.

I nodded, saying I understood. "That must be the burn at the back of the throat. Let go dull it." I said, cheerfully walking towards the door.

She grasped my hand before I reached the door, her eyes showing concern.

"What is it?" She cupped my cheek and motioned to her eyes. They were a strong pure red, the colour of blood. Oh, she was worried I didn't want to hurt people. "Oh, don't worry about it. If you read my police record you'd see I didn't exactly care about human life. Now, I have even less reason too."

She nodded slowly, as if uncertain. But she agreed and she opened the door for me.

We walked a little away from the warehouse. It wasn't the same warehouse we met in but it was just as big. We reached a certain spot and she stopped me.

She gestured to her throat. "I am hungry, if that's what your asking. Are you?" she shock her head. She gestured to the rise and fall of her chest that suddenly halted. "You want me to hold my breath?" I asked, unsure as to why. She nodded though, so I did without complaint.

We walked for a bit more and eventually I heard a melodic sound.

Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. - a heart beat.

I grinned gleefully.

_This is going to be fun._

**A/N: I must admit, i'm having fun writing Cain.**


	29. AN:

**A/N: Hey everybody, Rath here.**

**Your probably wondering why I haven't updated for awhile and well the truth of the matter is I haven't had the time and when I do I've been far to exhausted to be creative. You see, I've just started back at school and the demands are a lot higher then I expected and it's seriously taking it's toll on me. For a girl who is sick frequently, hates school and usually has 20 days off per semester (Because of illness) it's been beyond rough for me (I now have a mandatory of 90% attendance.) . My illness is only getting worse and the exhaustion is not helping my situation. My homework has also reached higher standards then anticipated and I am barely reaching the minimum. I'm in year 10 but I've taken year 11 subjects which require extra hours outside of school time. Then I have my acting classes/courses on top of that as well as work. My sister is also due to have a baby in a few weeks which really wont help me getting the required sleep I need, which is difficult anyway because I have insomnia. So, as you can imagine, I'm very stressed. I've had everything thrown at me all at once. My goal right now is health and education. I will still be updating, but at this point in time it will not be every few days, maybe once or twice a week if I'm feeling well. **

**Yes, I am indeed sick, I'm not faking it. I have multiple problems. I have acid reflux, insomnia, anxiety and also an undiagnosed illness that causes me to be in intense abdominal pain. **

**You now know more then what I originally planned to tell you, but I thought considering how many of you love this story that I owed it to you to tell you why I can't update.**

**I also wanted to know if I should skip a few years, I don't really want to bore you with the newborn training and the newborn (Bella's) first year.**

**Be happy and healthy!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo : D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ding Dong The Bitch Is Back!**

**I'm still sick but I really wanted to write something and so I thought I'd update this! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Rosalie POV:**

We assembled into a line of horny newborns looking at me as if I was a piece of meat. I was used to that. What I wasn't used to was another girl looking at me like that. Can you say awkward?

Awkward.

After leaving the camp, Carolyn assigned us into groups. I wanted to be with Emmett but she refused saying that mates must be separated. I thought this idea was stupid but if you think it's rather logical. In training, you don't want vampires killing each other because of their mates. You save that for the battlefield.

I was assigned with Bella, which I'm rather grateful for. Another plus was Jasper was the leader of our group along with a girl named Hari. She was pretty but no match for me of cause. She was a petite little thing, hardly taller then Alice but shorter then Bella. She had a deep brunette hair with styled bangs that covered majority of her crimson eyes, to lower suspecting prey I presume. Although Hari was pretty beautiful in her own unique way, her stern face made her look older then what she actually looked. Her eyes were weary of never ending battles and resticted freedom. I couldn't help but feel pity for her. Without those hard years she'd be gorgeous.

Not as gorgeous as me though. Take my word for it.

Bella returned from a walk with Jasper and I could tell that they were getting close. I couldn't help but smile, they would be great friends, if not companions. They can help each other through loss. But I must admit, the hand holding is a bit much. It sends the wrong impression. Or at least I believe it's the wrong impression.

She stood next to me in the line and put up a strong front, though anyone could tell she was shivering with fear.

Hari, having only just met these newborns, walked passed each newborn and asked if they had a skill. Most said no, which wasn't surprising. One said they weren't sure, they ended up tortured in multiple ways to see if they had any. He didn't, so he was tossed in the pit. It came to me and she stared me down.

"An old vampire? I must admit this is unexpected."

"I'm Rosalie." I said, really not in the mood for introductions.

"Really? I don't really care. What are you doing here? If your not a newborn shouldn't you be in the ranks and passed training?"

"I'm new."

Her face was disbelieving. "You actually want this life?"

I scoffed. "I'm helping out a brother."

She laughed slightly, and it appeared that ten years had whipped off her face.

"Okay then." she continued onto Bella. "Gifted?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm only a week old."

Hari nodded. "Any speculations?"

I raised my hand. "Mental shield."

Hari seemed impressed. "Not bad. We need to test that though." Hari approached Bella, dominating her even with her short height.

She looked straight into Bella's eyes and slowly the concentration slipped from Hari's face and pride replaced it. "Now I'll be damned. My gift doesn't work on her. Pearlie will be thrilled!"

She shot off instructions to the newborns and Jasper took command as Hari ducked out, probably to find Pearlie.

I was partnered up with a girl about the age of seventeen and she looked absolutely vicious. I smirked slightly. Two can play that game. She lunged at me and I simply dodged it.

… Was that it? Is it that easy to kill a newborn?

We battled for a few more minutes, Jasper coming in and teaching techniques every once in a while. He seemed to hover around Bella a bit more. Maybe they have a mutual understanding. Or maybe he's adopted her as his baby sister. I'm the older one though, in his opinion, so I don't need protection.

Bella, was hardly holding her own, and Jasper was spending most of his time fighting horny newborn males off of her. Since there were only two newborn females, one gay and one partnered with me he couldn't give her another girl. I couldn't help but feel that the people here were slightly sexist. But then I thought about the superiors. most were indeed female. Hardly any male… Aside Jasper but his sexuality is questionable.

Jasper shot me a look of confusion, probably from my sudden amusement when fighting a blood crazed newborn. I just smirked at him.

_He'd kill me if i told him i was refering him to a gay._

After a while, Jasper told us to wrap it up for the night, and to relax for the next day. I wasn't tired, we couldn't physically tire but a lot of newborns were at disadvantages with their missing limbs. So reattachment was in order. Not for me though. My partner does have to reattach her ear though. Funny story short, don't try to bite my neck. I'll scoop so low to bite your ear off.

Oh yeah, I'm a bitch.

I saw a few of the horny newborn guys approach me. I felt sick to the stomach. Lord help me. I tried to ignore the feeling of severe Déjà Vu as they approached.

"You that guys sister, yeah?" one said, nodding his head to Jasper.

I nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"He got a heavy accent, yeah? I don't think you guys are siblings. Prove it, yeah?"

This guy was pissing me off. They started taunting me and I didn't reply.

After hearing the word 'slut'. I snapped.

"Stop your butcherin' of my twang-a-lang, miss darlin' cupcake marmalade sugar britches!" I yelled, using something Jasper had yelled at me before, not knowing in the slightest what it meant and faking my best Texan accent.

Their jaws dropped, and I walked away feeling pretty good about myself.

**A/N: I unfortunently don't own Twilight or that little comeback Rosie said. I should be updating every week or so. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hari POV:**

As I walked towards Pearlie's tent I couldn't help but think of the new comers. The ones that were willing to be here rather then running away screaming at the mere thought of such a life. I pondered the reasons as to why. The blonde one, Rosalie I believe, she told me she was helping out a brother. I don't know why though. The new one, the gifted one, I never actually got her name, I assumed she was with Rosalie before this life. Rosalie seems to be over a century old and yet this child is only an infant in this life. A child who has barely opened it's new eyes. I couldn't help but think there was another reason for Rosalie to turn that child.

I mean, after all, no one turns someone into a vampire without reason. At least not in this end of the world.

I felt slightly bad for the child. She was created for a selfish prepose. She was made out of greed for power. That is the only reason as to why that Rosalie girl is here. I mean, why else? It doesn't make any sense. It's not like our kind can show compassion. She is simply 'helping out a brother'? is that true? Of cause I've heard the rumours circulating about Jasper and Rosalie being related as brother and sister but I wasn't sure. I smelt a similar aroma on them, one that would link relatives but most diffidently not siblings. It would be far more pronounced. In fact, their smell tells me they're at least a century apart in age…

I snorted to myself. I'm thinking far too deep into this and I'm running off track.

I quickened my pace to Pearlie's tent and I couldn't wipe off the scowl on my face. That bitch, I can't wait til she's dead… or until I'm out of here. Either way I'm happy.

As I approached the tent I heard hushed whispers. I made my steps as silent as a ninjas and made my movements even more swift then the motion of a ball. I listened in on the conversation.

"I don't care what must be done! I want Eliza found and I want her now!" I hears Pearlie hiss.

"Listen to me, commander---!" I heard another commander, Derrick her wanton bird, try to reason.

"I am your lieutenant and I will be addressed as such!"

"Fine, _lieutenant_, we have searched for the girl high and low! She keeps giving us the flip. She sneaks around and is able to listen in on our conversation without us even knowing!"

"Then don't speak to about your mission when she is around! It's not rocket science!"

"We are trying our best, lieutenant! I will give her to you as soon as we've grasped her!"

"Good! And once you have her you will report back to me immediately. I want her to be surveillance every second by fifty guards!"

"Lieutenant, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

I could hear the sounds of Pearlie's shoes as she approached him and I heard a jaw crack. "Idiot! You know what that _thing_ is capable of! What her ability is! I wont take any risks in losing her! Again."

"Yes, lieutenant, I'll get right on it."

"Good! That's what I want to hear. Oh, and when you leave, send in the eavesdropping brat with you." she growled.

My body froze. Every muscle ceased to move. I saw Derrick walk out and approach me. "Sorry, Hari. Pearlie's orders." with that he bided my hands and pushed my into the tend.

Pearlie towered over me. "Have you not learned yet, Hari?" She asked, mockingly as she leaned down into my ear. "I always dominate and I own you."

With that, she struck me and slowly started to tear me apart. It hurt. A lot. I tried to black out. But it didn't work this time.

After hours of torture I was finally allowed to leave… in multiple pieces. I fled from the camping grounds and hid in the woods, reattaching pieces of myself in the process. I cried tearless sobs until my body almost physically ached.

Pearlie can go fuck herself. I'm keeping that Childs ability from her. No way will I allow that child to be inflicted on the same torture as I have simply because she's talented. My only hope is that her ability doesn't reach Pearlie's wanton bird. Then we're all screwed.

**A/N: A little POV of Hari's. I wanted everyone to get a glimpse of how the commanders work. They are mostly loyal but also very obidient to their leader. I also wanted to show a side of Pearlie. Her darker side. I plan to make her even more evil but it's not quite fitting into the story yet. The question of Eliza's ability runs even deeper! OOoooh! What is it?! I know! And i'm not telling ;P**

**I also wanted to show how no one really believes in doing something because doning it is the right thing. They only know of alterior motives. Whish is why Hari is suspicious of Rosalie. **

**Also, Hari mentioned something about Jasper and Rosalie's scent... Is it possibly true?!?! I don't know, still depating.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Emmett POV:**

We've been at the camp for about four months now. There isn't much to do.

Train, hunt, hunt, train, train, train, train, training again and then maybe another hunt - repeat.

To say I was going insane, was an understatement. I didn't have my Rose. She was off with Bella and Jasper doing god knows what. Being looked at by vampires like some sort of whore. Just thinking of the possibility of her being hurt makes my insides cringe. But, thankfully, I have Peter. He's the guy that watches over me. But we hardly train. Carolyn is the other one and she thinks we're more of a liability then a advantage. Not that I can really blame her. When setting of fire crackers in the middle of a training ground ends up blowing four newborns to bits I understand. But I don't see why we're not allowed to run them over with a truck.

I don't know about you, but I never got a rule book when it came to fighting. I'm making it all up as I go along.

One day, Peter got sick of all the work, he got Charlotte, Rose and Bella out for a single day. He also got Jasper, himself and me put to, but unfortunately on a different day. On our day off, we could have done anything, so what did we gentlemen decide? We went for a drive… Yep, us manly men went for a drive…

In a minivan. Ooooh, so masculine.

Rosalie said if a man can drive a minivan, he has the right to call himself a man. You know why? Because he was brave enough to drive a minivan… in public eye… You know, where people can see him… Not ringing a bell? Whatever you guys are boring.

So, after successfully dragging jasper away from the camp we approached the closest city. It was rather fun here. In fact, we did many things most people wouldn't do. You know the saying, 'What happens in that room, stays in that room'. But I have to admit Peter has a pretty nice as--. I wont finish that sentence. So… we were perfectly innocent. Just a couple of blokes joy riding, nothing all that strange…

So, pray tell. Why are we in jail, again?

Now, I'll tell you why. Peter insisted that we had code names for the day. If we didn't call someone by their code name, we had to run around the entire city as naked as the day you were born.

I, was named 'Fuck you'. Because apparently that's my favourite word at present time.

Jasper was named 'Crap' Because the other day a vampire *CouchChough*Peter*CoughCough* Thought it would be funny to put crap in Jasper's patrol area, thus forcing him to clean up 'crap'.

And Peter was 'Manners'. Cause he's got none.

Now, what has this got to do with us being in jail? Well, I'll tell you.

On our way back from the city, we were speeding down the road and Peter wanted to see if we could 'walk' faster then the car. So, Jasp--- Opps, I mean crap, was kicked out of the car and forced to walk. He wasn't that fast. So I sent 'manners' to go pick him up.

We'll, a cop pulled over to see why'd I stopped.

"Sir, I caught you speeding. I'll let you off with a warning but I'm going to need your name."

"Fuck you." I replied, I had to use my code name.

The cops jaw started bobbing up and down. "Excuse me?! Alright, I'm warning you! Give me your name."

"Fuck you!"

"Alright that's it I'm giving you a ticket what's your name!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Where are your manners boy?!" He demanded.

Manners? Peter!

"He's down the road, picking up crap."

That earned us a night in jail. I've been given multiple threats by Peter and Jasper. Jasper said that when a cops involved that it doesn't count. Peter agreed, he even called me an idiot.

Look in the mirror, idiot.

So now, we needed bail money, and a lift home.

No one from camp would help us. So Jasper called a friend.

He came back ten minutes later. "We'll be here for a few days."

"Why?!" Peter and me both asked, annoyed.

"Because Carlisle is personally coming to pick us up. He's bringing Esme and Alice. Edward's opted to stay behind."

Oh shit.

**A/N: I bet you were thinking WTF?! With that chapter, but I hope it gave you a laugh and made sense in the end. Next: GIRLS DAY! Hopefully. **

**I'm probably going to be updating quicker now because a person i know completely dissed my writing and creative ability and so i'm going to _try _and prove her wrong! He's hoping!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **


	33. Chapter 33

**This is one day after Jasper, Peter & Emmett were put in prison. They don't know the boys are in prison or that the Cullen's are coming. **

**Rosalie POV:**

So, we finally have a day away from the camp. I'm ecstatic. We decided to go to a motel for the day, since we've hardly seen each other for God knows how long. We're staying at a four star hotel and I find it amusing how all the guys think that they can grab our attention… but then again… there was that one guy… Oh God, I wanted to knock his block off.

Stupid men.

Anyway, we're sitting in our hotel room in our hotel bathrobes and sitting on the bed giggling about things our husbands have done.

"Oh, this one time, Peter had come across a guy he knew from his military days. It was Derek, I think… Anyway, Derek has the power of freezing things. Well, Peter spotted him and called him over. They caught up, Derek was still in the army but he was on a holiday and Peter introduced his lovely wife. So they get talking and Peter questions whether Derek's got a mate yet. Derek said no and so Peter started laughing at him. His taunting went to far and Derek froze his 'member' to the point were nothing could happen! Oh, God! He couldn't do anything for a week! I still remember his pouting face!" Charlotte laughed. I joined and Bella gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, we need to change this to something else because Bella can't give any dirty details about her 'significant other'. so, lets ask, you know, 'those' sorts of questions." I said, winking at Charlotte, who had a malicious smile creeping on her face.

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Girls… be nice…" she warned pathetically.

"You a virgin?" Char asked, not the least bit ashamed.

"Char!" Bella gasped. She would have been beet ret if she was human.

Char giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

I internally laughed and growled. She wasn't a virgin. Some asshole used her and put her threw hell.

"How far have you gone?"

"… Kissing…"

"French?"

"No." Bella lied.

"Only chaste?!"

"Well, kind of… This is Edward we're talking about…" Still trying to make it out that she's innocent.

"What the fuck? Are you gay?" Char asked, gob smacked by how inexperienced Bella was.

"No! I'm straight!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Because if your not sure, I'm sure we can get a playboy magazine somewhere around here…"

"Char! Enough!" Bella screamed, absolutely mortified.

Char laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

I shook my head. What a childish game this turned into. Oh, well. Might as well join. "Your first crush?"

Bella looked thoughtful. "A boy from Phoenix. His name was Joel. He was in my class. He was the popular bad boy. I never confessed my feelings for him, though. God! That would have be so embarrassing!""According to that once upon a time ago blush of yours everything was embarrassing." I giggled.

Bella glared playfully at me.

Char interrupted. "What happened to him?"

"Last I heard was before I left Phoenix. I heard that he was doing alright in his apprenticeship, he was going to be a father and was planning on marrying his girlfriend. So, he did alright, I guess." She said sadly, holding her empty and flat stomach slightly.

I scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she cried in my chest. She took my comfort but for the first time she didn't cry.

"Am I missing something?" Char asked, unsure if she should have asked.

Bella smile a pained smile. "I'm fine. Just a little remorseful."

"Of?" Char pressed.

I hissed at her when I saw Bella flinch. "She doesn't want to tell you, Char. Back off!"

Char put her hands up and backed away slightly. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I don't give a shit! Don't push someone when it's obvious that they don't want to talk about something!"

"Rose, I'm sorry. And Bella, I'm sorry for pushing. I didn't mean it. My curiosity got the better of me."

Bella nodded mutely and smiled. "Next question?"

Char smiled. "Ever done drugs?"

Bella flinched again but nodded. This game was going a little too far. It's too personal for Bella.

I clapped my hands and stole their attention. "This game is getting boring. Lets do something else."

They nodded but Char had a compromise. "I have one left."

"By all means." Bella said reluctantly.

"What's up with you and Jasper?"

…………………

Silence filled the air and I looked at Bella. Her face was that of what looked like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. I stalked towards her. "Yes, pray tell, Bella. What is going on between _you_ and _my twin brother_?" I asked lethally calm.

Bella gulped. "I think I like him."

I saw red. "What?!"

"I can't help it, Rose!"

I was seething! "You and my brother!"

"Rose, please understand! I didn't mean for this!"

"Your nor good enough for him!" I screamed.

The room went deadly silent. For the first time in my entire existence, I wish I could have swallowed my words.

Bella's eyes were vacant.

"I wasn't good enough for Edward. You all left. Now, I'm not good enough for Jasper. Does that mean you'll leave again?" she asked, almost crying.

I felt like I had been shot in the stomach. I doubled over in pain as I screeched in pain.

They rushed towards me. "Rose! What's wrong?!"

The pain stopped and I looked at them wide eyed. "Something's wrong with Emmett!"

Suddenly, Charlotte started screaming followed by Bella cringing.

_What's happened to the boys?_


	34. Chapter 34

**Jasper POV:**

"The Cullen's are coming?" Peter asked, slightly doubtful.

I nodded my head. "They'll be here in a day or so. They don't know about Bella. Alice hasn't been able to see any of us so it's causin' distress in the house."

"So, when they get here, they'll find out about Bella?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "It'll be hard to hide her, considering her scent is all over us."

Emmett nodded once. "Fuck that!" he bellowed, turned around and smashed his head across the wall that caused it to crumble. He smirked and walked through the hole, followed by Peter.

I stood there completely unsurprised but amazed by his stupidity.

By the time we had ran down the street, the humans had only just heard the noise of a wall crumbling. Emmett laughed when we were out of range.

"I can't believe I haven't done that every time I've gone to jail!" he said laughing, with Peter joining in.

I sighed. "That's because by some miracle your brain was able to acknowledge the fact there's a camera in the cell."

Their laughter abruptly stopped and they looked at each other. "Smart one dumb one." Peter muttered.

"Oi! If Jasper hadn't mentioned it then you wouldn't have known that either!" Emmett defended.

"I did so know. I just don't care if my face is on TV. I'm so perfect for the camera. So should have been an actor as a human." Peter laughed, I could feel in his emotions that he was lying, just covering up. Emmett seemed to notice it too.

"Excuses, excuses! Those are worse then lies!" Emmett proclaimed.

"How so?" Peter asked, curiously.

"A lie is a lie. But an excuse is a guarded lie. I'd rather be lied to then be given an excuse."

"Why?" I asked this time.

Emmett gave us looks of disbelief. "It's so much harder to catch someone out on an excuse then a lie. How can you not know that?!"

Peter and I exchanged glances. I could feel it in ones emotions when they lie. Peter had his intuition. We shrugged and said in unison "Powers."

Emmett groaned and kept walking towards the camp. We stopped when we heard whimpering. We headed towards the sound and I became more and more perplexed as to what made the sound, when I heart no heart beat.

The closer we approached, the louder the whimpers yet the softer the sounds of heartbeats from civilians. As the whimpers were only a few meters away, only the bushes covering the thing we were looking for, did we stop.

We all looked at each other curious but at the very same time cautious. This is near Maria's camp, anything is possible.

I nodded my head to Peter and he moved a bushes leaves from our view, to reveal a young girl.

A young _vampire._

She was short, had the fairest blonde hair I had ever seen, almost white and on someone so young it made me question if it was natural. Her eyes gleamed the brightest of crimson, proving only that she was a vampire and she had fed recently. Her face held no sighs of distress and nor did her emotions. In fact…

Her emotions were non-existent.

I jumped back, crouched and growled: Something wasn't right here.

Emmett and Peter were emitting confusion into the air but they followed my lead and crouched, growling.

Suddenly, a man appeared before her growling fiercely. He was also a recently fed vampire. But unlike the other vampire, he gave of the stench of a newborn. His emotions were as plain as day, protectiveness. Severe protectiveness.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, boy?!" he growled at us.

We stopped growling but continued with our crouching stance. No way were we letting out guard down.

The girl vampire stood from the ground, looking completely unfazed. Suddenly things started making sense.

The description of the 'newborn' vampire we're after matches this girl perfectly. Shit…

This was a trap.

The man walked towards us in a way that reminded me of a predator and it's prey. I, for once, being the prey.

"Are you that asshole, Derek, that's been following us?" The man asked, venom dripping from his tone.

Emmett spoke without thinking… again. "You mean Pearlie's---?" Emmett didn't finish the sentence before the girl glared at him sharply, ending that conversation easily.

"Are you Eliza?" I asked.

The unknown male's head whipped towards me, his eyes glazed over with a dangerous gleam. "You know of her?"

I nodded.

Before I knew it I was pinned to a tree. But no one was holding me up, I was just stuck to it. Like a strong pressure was forcing me to stay still.

Emmett and Peter rushed towards me but they were pulled into the air, assumingly by the same force, and were being spun around in the air at impeccable speeds.

"What do you know of her?!" the man demanded.

I kept my mouth shut. He approached me.

"What. Do. You. Know. About. Eliza?" he repeated, only this time treating me like I was retarded.

I again, didn't say anything. This only frustrated him more. He punched the tree I was pinned to and it collapsed by the force. I was free from the bound and I lunged for him, aiming straight for his throat. He saw this coming though, and quickly evaded my attack and threw me against another tree, one that didn't break.

Again, the force was on me again and I was all but paralysed. I struggled to gain control of my limbs and be free from the strong pressured grip but it only seemed to tighten.

He grabbed something from his pocket and revealed twelve small but sharp daggers from his pocket. "Tell me." he demanded, casually. As he slowly let go of each dagger and they floated into the air, creating a ring of circles around his figure. Again, I said nothing.

"You wont? I guess I'll have to loosen you up."

He turned around and using his power he threw the dagger at Emmett. I internally scoffed. No dagger could harm a vampire, no matter how sharp or strong. But I heard I slight yell of pain and it was enough to make me look up. Emmett was grunting and trying to fight against the strong pressure to remove the dagger that was sticking into his shoulder.

I was shocked speechless. As was Peter.

The unknown man laughed. "Telekinesis. Not only useful but ridiculously powerful. Can make even the bluntest of blade go through the stiffest of walls." another dagger slowly moved towards Peter and the man grinned. He shot the dagger into Peter stomach and Peter howled in pain.

The man laughed slightly gleefully. He was enjoying this.

He walked over to me and turned my head away from the view of the men I call my brothers and into the eyes of a murderer. "What do you know?" He asked, far less hostile then before.

I somehow managed to turn my head away from him and I felt his emotions of on a rampage of fury. Slowly I felt my bones start to crush from the usual pressure of the telekinesis. The pain was almost as bad as the transformation into a vampire and I yelled out in agony.

Eventually the pain of my bones breaking stopped, and he released me. I fell limply to the floor, my body was broken and did not have enough time to heal. He looked my in the eye again.

"All I want to know is why is she being followed."

I looked passed the man and saw the stoic Eliza. She looked at me with no emotions and I felt queasy. She had killed Maria. The woman who had created me and brought me into an existence of immortality.

"She's being hunted because she killed someone dear to her previous companions." I hissed through my teeth.

He shot the girl a look with a raised eyebrow. "Previous companions?" he questions.

I could hear the slight rumble in the girls chest that represented a growl being restrained and I knew she thought of the camp as anything but companions.

He looked back at me and released my face. "We're after something. It's a good course. Those vampires following us are giving us problems. Tell them to stop, or I will destroy them."

With that said, he returned to the woods, with Eliza following close behind.

Emmett and Peter were released from the telekinesis and rushed to aid me. They took me back to the camp for rest… but what was strange was…

They let us live. Something's up.


	35. Chapter 35

**Jasper POV:**

I groaned slightly in pain as Emmett and Peter snapped my joints back together. There was no way to snap the bones back together, that'll have be natural.

"Jeez, Jasper. It can't be that bad. Your immortal after all." Emmett scoffed.

"Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean it doesn't fuckin' hurt!" I growled.

"Touchy."

"Shut up! Just put my _godforsaken_ bones back in place!"

"Cranky pants."

"Emmett…"

"Fine… spoil my fun."

I heard a sickening crack and groaned from the pain. Peter winced when doing so.

"Dude, you wont be able to move for a month." He sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You really need to watch your language, Jasper. You sound like a pregnant woman in labour." Emmett smiled.

"I'm sure havin' every bone in your body broken and snapped is a lot worse then childbirth!"

"I don't know, it's pretty painful."

"Are you sayin' you've given birth?" I said, scornfully.

"Dude, I got a dick not a vag."

"JUST SNAP MY BONES INTO PLACE!" I hissed.

They both started laughing as I sat there with a scowl on my face. The more they laughed the more my eyebrow twitched. Eventually they pissed me off. I let 'em have it.

They fell to the floor practically immobilised.

"What the fuck?" They both asked.

"I can't move my legs."

"OH MY GOD! I can't move my----! Never mind…." Peter said embarrassingly.

"Now you know how I feel." I snapped.

"Jasper, I will never laugh at you again if you release me."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, it's bull but pretty please?! You're my so-called brother after all!"

"Fix yourself!" I snapped.

It was silent. No movement. But I do believe I briefly heard a cricket in the background…

"…I can't."

I sighed this was ridiculous. I let them go and Emmett jumped up happily… Peter just lay there.

"Peter. Get up."

"No."

"Why?"

"…."

"Peter?"

"Shut up!"

Emmett and I looked at each other confused. After a minute Peter shot up and gave a concerned look. "The girls are stressed."

We sat their unsure of what to do. "Are they okay."

"They're fine. They'll be here soon. Oh, and an unwanted visitor. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1---" He clicked to the entrance of the tent.

The tent flap opened and in walked Pearlie. Her face was stoic and her eyes were bored. "What the_ hell_ happened to you?"

"Attacked." Peter said, suddenly fixing and snapping my bones into place.

"_Attacked?_" Pearlie asked, suddenly curious. "By what? Another army?"

"No, but with that boy's ability it wouldn't surprise me if he could fight as an army." I muttered.

She heard. "Ability? What kind?"

"Telekinesis."

Her eyes shone with desire, longing and excitement, her emotions be not to different. "Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Gone."

She growled. "You no that talented vampires are to come directly here."

I growled, feeling hardly intimidating since I couldn't move. "He was a pet of that little friend your so keen on findin'."

Her body tensed. She was letting off many conflicting waves. Fear, excitement, worry, longing and a few more. "Where were they and when?"

"A few miles south from camp. They were there about ten minutes ago."

"Send out the newborns."

"I'll send out twenty." Peter said.

"No, you'll send them _all_, even the new ones. I can't let them escape. I want them alive." She growled. "That include you, big one." She added, referring to Emmett.

Peter and Emmett left and Pearlie went to leave but I called her back.

"What?" she hissed harshly.

"I know what you've said are lies."

"So?"

"I want the truth."

She scoffed. "Good thing you don't always get what you want." she went to leave again.

"Just like you wont get those vampires. They are far to advanced. They'll never capture them."

"And your saying you can?"

"If I have the required information."

She narrowed her eyes. "You lie."

"I'm not."

"You think your not but you are. No one can capture them. They'll just keep escaping."

"Then why not kill them? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to, Major."

"What's her ability? Why does it frighten you so?"

She looked around before she knelt down and whispered one word in my ear. My eyes grow wide and I felt as if I was choking.

_Impossible._

**A/N: Please welcome Shyla Rose to the world! Was born 3:26pm, 10/3/10, Brown eyes & Black hair with blue skin that would put an avatar to shame. I finally got to meet you after 9 months and many hours after labour. Lets hope your quiet : D XoXoXoXoXo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Jasper POV:**

**WARNING: Some parts in this MIGHT be disturping for VERY weak stomachs!**

"Your kiddin'." I asked, terrified. I knew from the emotions she was sending of everything she had said was genuine.

"I don't lie, Jasper. You of all people know that."

I sat there, unable to move. Shocked. I had never felt so much fear. So much_ awe_. Such a power… isn't a gift. It's a _curse_. Worse then immortality. Worse then the damned life all live.

We sat there, in unusual silence as I proceeded what she said.

Finally I was able to speak. "You wanted us to chase down and drag her back here?! How in God's name did you expect us to do that?!"

She sighed. "Your Jasper _fucking_ Whitlock, God of war and empath. I don't know. Use your imagination for it seems I lack in that department."

"What's the story? The _full story_." I asked after a few more minutes.

"Maria and I found her. She was wondering around the forest lost. She wasn't a newborn so Maria and I instantly thought she was a threat and tried to destroy her… as you can guess, that didn't work. Fuck her power! Anyway, we managed to persuade her to come to the camp. She was more then willing, not really knowing what else she could do. Her being mute made things difficult. She couldn't write or sign so it only made things harder. The only way we knew her name was by her necklace. After awhile, Eliza became restless. She was more ruthless in her killings, she made us proud... That is, until she started killing newborns off. No idea why. Maria confronted her about it. Eliza got angry at Maria and attacked her. It was a short battle with Eliza victorious. After that, Eliza fled. God knows where. After three years of loyalty she just vanished into thin air. I curse her inability to speak, if she had been able to do so then maybe I could have discovered her hiding places multiple times. We've tried to capture her many times since then, but to no avail. You can assume why."

I nodded. I was surprised that was all there was to the story.

"Lieutenant!" I heard her wanton bird, Derek call.

We turned to the opening and Derek walked in with a human male slung over his shoulder. I held my breath as soon as the smell of his blood hit my nose. Pearlie's eyes went pitch black with hunger and I can only assume mine were the exact same.

"What's that filthy human doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"He was attacked and fed from by Eliza."

That peeked her interest. "What?!" she rushed towards the human and snatched him from Derek's arms. She carelessly dumped him next to me on the only bed… which happened to be a single.

She caressed his cheek lovingly but her emotions showed nothing of the sorts. "Who did this to you?" she asked him, her tone caring. I almost believed it. Almost. She glanced at Derek sideways and spoke to low for the human to hear. "Why isn't he turning? You said she fed from him."

"I sucked the venom out."

Her curiosity added, but the human started speaking. "Some demon woman… and an even more devilish man."

I could tell from Pearlie's emotions she really wanted to know more about the male vampire with Telekinesis but she refrains from asking.

"What were they?"

"Not human."

"Where did they go?" Pearlie asked, slowly drawing closer to his face to get better hearing since he was hardly mumbling.

The human mans eyes suddenly widened. His emotions were of recognition. "Your one of them!" he stammered trying to jump from the bed to escape.

Pearlie growled and pushed him back onto the bed mercilessly, his blood splattering on the bed sheets. "Tell me! What direction did they go?!" Pearlie asked, her temper lost.

"So you can regroup with those demons? Never!" the man yelled, spitting in her face.

Pearlie's eyes went darker if even possible and her eyes became the most inhumane thing I had ever seen. She smiled sickly and chuckled. "Then I guess I'll persuade you, then."

She grabbed his left hand and traced her fingers over his. "This little piggy went to the market---" She said, ripping of the nail from his thumb. He screamed in agony. "---This little piggy stayed home---" she sung, pulling off the next one, earning even more screams. "---This little piggy had roast beef---" another finger. Another scream. "---This little piggy had none---" the process continued. The man was in tears now, crying like a waterfall. "---And this little piggy went wee wee wee----!" she trailed off singing, ripping his final pinkie nail off and dragging it across his neck. She then used his pinkie and sliced his neck, shallow so he wont die, but enough to make him scream bloody murder. "---All the way home!" She sang gleefully.

"Ready to talk yet?!" She yelled, her playfulness suddenly gone.

He nodded his head viciously.

"Good." She smiled. "Where?"

"They headed towards the small town about a few hundred miles from here."

She cut another slice in his neck with the same nail, earning another set of screams. "Which town? Be more specific, you worthless cattle." she hissed.

"North-west." he choked out.

"That's all the information you have?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded, exhausted.

She smiled and turned to Derek. "Feed him to the newborns." she said loud enough for the human man to hear.

The man was suddenly not so asleep anymore. "Newborns? As in babies? Feed me them?! That's disgusting!"

Pearlie laughed sadistically. "You'll find out soon. Things aren't always what they seem."

With that, she throw him off the bed and into Derek's arms, who took him out to the newborns that hungrily awaited.

This was the lenient Pearlie. The man got off easy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rosalie POV:**

After recovering from the agony we felt from feeling our mates pain, the three of us fled our location to head to the camp. I've never run so fat in my life.

If something happened to Emmett I'd die.

We rushed towards the camp and weren't even smelling distance when a familiar scent hit my nose. I halted instantly from my running, leaving a pile of dust to cover my skid marks. The girls, confused, stopped also.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Go ahead. Go around, I know it's longer but just do it. I have something I need to do first." I replied, giving no information.

Char was uncertain on whether to pressure for more information but she seemed to relent and rush off in the other direction with Bella indirectly towards the camp.

After they were out of site I ran towards the scent I had smelled. The closer I got the more pronounced it got. When I was sure I was a fair enough distance from the camp I stopped, knowing my scent would bring them to me. I closed my eyes and waited for them. They took long enough to get here.

"Hello family." I said unenthused, not even opening my eyes.

"Hi Rosalie." I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Rose!" I heard Alice's perky voice.

Before I knew it Alice had my in a hug that made me feel as if I was in a headlock. "We were so worried! I couldn't see you or anyone! When the boys asked for help we came as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, yeah, will you get off me? Your worse then a leach."

She complied and released me and I was engulfed in a hug by Esme. "I'm glad your safe, daughter." she said, stroking my hair. I nodded into her neck and she released me.

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Sooo, what's new?"

I chose sarcasm to be my choice of dialog. "Nothing much. Found a suicidal girl, killed some mother fuckers, met up with some people, joined a group Jasper told me never to even speak of, yada, yada, yada. Need I go on?"

They all stared at me not knowing in the slightest what was going on. "What?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "It's really very simple but I don't got time to explain it. I've got to find Emmett!"

"Oh, he's in prison. That's why we're here. To bail him out." Carlisle said.

"Prison?" That doesn't explain why I felt as though I had been stabbed in the stomach earlier. Emmett has been in prison countless times before and not once have I felt that.

"What did you mean about a 'suicidal girl', Rosalie?" Esme asked. Her face was passive.

"Bella, of cause." I shrugged, as if it was last months news. Which technically was a few months ago news.

"Bella killed herself?" Esme asked distraught.

Before I could correct her Alice collapsed onto her knees. Repeating 'No, no, no' all over again.

"No, she wasn't supposed to die. Edward was supposed to leave then Jasper was supposed to come in and then---! No, she can't be dead, otherwise that future will never be---! Oh God!" Alice sobbed.

"What future?" Carlisle voiced what we were all thinking.

Alice sighed and spoke through her hiccups. "When Edward left I saw glimpses of Bella occasionally. It was horrible. So I tried to find ways to make things better but her future kept disappearing. Jasper was supposed to find her and they were going to fall in love with each other. That's why---! That's why I divorced him! They were supposed to be together!" Alice broke off into sobs again. "That future, was so bright! Everyone was together and we were all so happy! I can't even begin to express how happy we were. Bella's dead. It'll never happen. All I've done, for nothing…" she trailed off.

I was speechless. Alice had done all that? I knelt down and clasped her hand as Esme embraced her, hushing her silently.

After a few minutes I sighed. "You really should stop jumping to conclusions."

They all looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" Esme asked, hope slightly lingering in her voice.

"Bella was suicidal, but I never said she killed herself. Sure, she tried but didn't succeed."

They all jumped off the floor and hugged me, smiling wide as if they'd won the lotto. "This is great!" Alice screamed. "That future is a possibility now! Okay, here's what we do, make them fall in love, Rosie! That's your job! We will stay clear so that we don't interfere or cause unnecessary problems. Move out!" Alice yelled, with everyone but me on their toes.

I sighed.

My _brother_ and my _sister_…. That sounds wrong on soooo many levels.

**A/N: Babies: Little bundles of joy? Pfft! As if! Little bundles of terror is more appropriate!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Jasper POV:**

It's been a month since I had all my bones broken, learned Eliiza's ability/curse (Which still fucking freaks me out by the way) and the girls came running into our tent frantic… they later beat us to a bulb for not being dead. That made us confused. Did they want us dead?

They beat us again because we didn't get it. I got off pretty easy. Peter and Emmett were absolutely belted though.

I was able to move around now, but I couldn't fight. I felt sorry for Hari, she had to deal with our set of newborns on her own. Peter and Emmett usually visited me together while I was 'handicapped' as they loved to call it… I dreaded their visits. Charlotte and Rose visited every few days, usually have a conversation about girlie things I had no part in. this one time Rose asked me if her pants made her ass look big… I felt disturbed, I mean, she is like my twin sister. Then she got all pissed off because I would check out her ass so i could answer her question. Dysfunctional family much? Fuck yeah. Bella came to visit me everyday. I looked forward to her visits the most. We spoke of our human lives, mine before the war and hers before Mike. She was a relatively interesting girl and we were able to keep a conversation going on for hours on end. It was great. It's hard to keep an endless conversation with someone, but we do it as if it's natural.

I feel as if even if I tell her everything I know, it's still no enough.

Well, it's gotten to the point were I have gone beyond stir crazy from being in this tent 24/7 and into the point of insanity. If I stayed there for another minute I'd seriously never be sane again.

Bella walked into my tent with a wide smile and before she even had the chance to say 'hi' I had grabbed her wrists and we snuck out of camp.

"Uhh, Jasper? What are we doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like, Bella? We're sneakin' out!" I said, slightly giddy.

She giggled slightly. "You sound like a teenager!"

I growled playfully. "I haven't been one for over 160 years and I wasn't one when I was turned. So there!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her playfully. I briefly thought of how uncharacteristic that was of me.

Her eyes were wide. "How old are you?!" she asked, shocked.

I chuckled slightly. "167 years old. I was twenty when I was turned."

She turned around as to not show her face. I saw her shoulders shake and was instantly alarmed thinking I'd somehow offended her. Then I read her emotions. Shit…

She burst out laughing. "167! Holy shit! Your fucking ancient!"

I tried, I swear I did… but her emotions made it far to difficult. I burst out laughing because I was called old…

I projected my humour onto her and I picked up hers only to send it back to her twice of what she originally had. Eventually we were laughing so hard I felt my stomach would burst, I couldn't breath even though I didn't need it and I thought my ears would go deaf.

This had happened once before. Back in the day, I would have been in my first few years, a meal fell over, managed to flip a cart and double over eight newborns onto their ass flat. I was hysterical! One human wiping out eight newborns. Lets just say, he felt my emotions and he died form being unable to breath.

Best. Meal. I. Never. Had.

We managed to calm our laughter and continued our way into town, with her occasional *Cough*Frequent*Cough* remarks about my age. It didn't escape my notice that she was clutching my hand.

We made it into town without going into another fit of laughter like before and simply walked down the street, hidden from the sun from the rare clouds that were in the sky. It was a relatively busy day, people were out and about doing their daily routines completely unaware that two dangerous vampires were in town… not that we'd eat them anyway.

Bella suddenly stopped and pointed to and old woman, who was walking across the porch, cane in hand, joints cracking painfully, quite peacefully. She looked about seventy.

Bella turned and whispered in my ear. "Your old enough to be her great grandfather." before breaking off into tinkling laughter.

Yeah, yeah laugh it up… I'll get you back… when you least expect it… after all, revenge is best served cold…

Her laughter abruptly stopped and I stopped walking to look at Bella.

Her eyes were glazed over, watching something intensely. I turned around to see what had caught her eye and my heart sank slightly. It was a mother with her child, her son. She was spinning him around in the air, tickling him as he laughed manically.

I felt my heart break. Bella wanted children. Something vampires couldn't have. She wanted children, just like we all did but never mentioned because of the pain it would cause. Aside from Rose but she's blunt about everything. More of my heart went to Bella the more I thought of her never having the child she wanted.

I turned and saw her face in pure agony but I paid little attention to that. What had grabbed my full attention was that she had unconsciously cradled her arm across her abdomen, rubbing small circles on it. She was feeling intense loss, longing and extreme sadness.

I froze in my spot. It suddenly made sense.

I'm not sure how or why it happened, but Bella was, at some point, with child. All I knew was something had happened, and it hadn't survived.

I pulled her into my arms and she broke down in the middle of the street. She dry sobbed into my chest and I cradled her like I assumed she would her own child. I shushed her and occasionally gently kissed her forehead. I held her in my arms and I eventually picked her up and brought her into a alleyway, to avoid the public eye. We sat there for God knows how long.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know." I said sincerely, kissing her hair gingerly.

She simply nodded, seemingly in to much emotional damage to respond.

"Can I ask---?"

"I'd rather you didn't… at least not yet." she whispered into my chest, thankful for the comfort she was getting. "It's just, I had accepted it. I'd moved on… but, when I saw that, I realised exactly what I had lost… What I'd never get back. To know it was bad enough but to actually witness it? That's just to unbearable."

I pulled her closer and she welcomed the comfort. After a few minutes she pulled away and so much emotion shone in her eyes I felt as if I didn't need to be an empath to understand her emotions. I checked them just in case though. I was shocked, I couldn't believe it.

Bella felt unconditional love for me.

**A/N: ATTENTION! To all those who read my other story 'Reign with me, my love' (A cross over between Queen of the damned & Twilight) i'm terribly sorry to announce that the ****story has been deleted. The authur of 'Queen of the damned' apparently has stated that she doesn't want people doing fanfictions on her stories so i have had to delete it. It is ILLEGAL for me to continue. I'm sorry to all those who enjoyed it and is inconvinence by this. **

**-Rath XoXoXoXo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jasper POV:**

The look in her eyes made me believe she could see into my soul, it felt as if she knew everything I had ever done and never judged me for it. It was an unfamiliar feeling… it felt nice. I always felt like a criminal on the stand, waiting for judgement and time and time again each judge I was appointed refused me parole… That is, until Bella came along.

Before I knew it her face was closing in on mine and my breath halted. _It can't be_. Her lips pressed against mine and I froze. My thoughts were screaming that this was wrong, she was vulnerable and that I was taking advantage of her. But my emotions were fighting against my thoughts saying that I wanted this, we both wanted this. Eventually, my emotions overruled.

I kissed her back.

It was sweet and gentle, it wasn't of desperation or desire, it was full of love. For once in my entire existence, I felt wanted. Not wanted for my ability or because of any other reason about me, no, she wanted me. She cared about me. She, dare I say, _loves _me.

What felt like only an instant but at the same time eternity we pulled apart, our breaths only slightly laboured. We stared into each others eyes and a single thought flew threw my head.

_I'm home._

She pulled me towards her clutched onto me tightly as if she was afraid I'd disappear if she let go. "This is real, right?" she asked, hopefully.

I chuckled slightly "It bloody better be."

I pulled her back into a kiss which she graciously returned. I held her in my arms and I felt true peace. After heaven knows how long, we left the town and headed back towards the camp.

I'm in love with Bella Swan. Who would have thought?

**A/N: I know this chapter's short! But I'll be adding another one later today! (Let's hope i remember!)**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMFG Edward POV:**

My fingers glossed gently over the piano keys. The smooth texture felt nice. I looked to the right of the piano bench, which was empty, a place that only Bel---

I roared and threw the piano to the wall. It damaged the wall causing crumbled dust to float around the room. The piano crushed and pieces went flying into different directions. I slammed the wall as Bella's face stayed clear in my mind.

1 minute and 32 seconds. That's the record for keeping Bella out of my head.

After destroying the room I collapsed to the floor. I didn't have the strength to weep anymore, I just sat there, comatose nearly.

Claire De Lune started playing in my head, torturing me. The notes played over and over again making them impossible to forget. I stood up and smashed the curtained window, allowing the sunlight to enter and dance of my skin like diamonds. I looked at my glittering flesh and remarked on how beautiful Bella thought it was.

I roared again and proceeded on yet another violent rage. I broke and destroyed anything I could reach in my fit of rage. All my eyes could see was red and all my brain saw was Bella. My beautiful Bella…

I collapsed once again and I sobbed once again, unable to contain my woe anymore. I clutched my chest as if my heart would shatter into even more pieces, even though it doesn't beat. My stomach felt like it would burst from the emotions that were going threw my body. I felt only agony. The agony of losing my one true love…

But I didn't lose her, did I? she lost me… what I fool I was!

I sobbed soundly as I recalled reading and reinciting Romeo & Juliet with her. Romeo would never have left Juliet, he even told Juliet he would stay even if it meant execution, that is until she forcefully changed his mind, telling him she would join him in Mantua when she could.

I remembered looking at Bella, how her beautiful eyes that were so plain of colour but so bright and enchanting in spirit. Her long brown locks framing her face… her heart shaped face that represented the size of her brilliant heart.

"Did my heart love til now? Foreswear it sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty til this night." I recited Romeo's lines.

Then the torturous melody started up once again, not Claire De Lune, no, but something far more treacherous.

Bella's lullaby.

I stood and raced out of the empty house, briefly wondering were the family had gone. I jumped through the trees and raced towards the place that held my heart, the place of my destiny, the place I should have never left without my love.

Forks Washington.

I hadn't even allowed the thought to finish entering my mind before a small but powerful body tackled me. I threw it off me and growled at the tiny figure that attacked me. I saw only red, this monster was preventing me from seeing my love!

I ignored the sounds that the tiny figure said. They sounded something like 'Edward, Edward.' but those syllables meant nothing to me. Only Bel-la meant something.

I roared and launched myself at the tiny figure, who managed to successfully avoid my attack. Before I could strike again, I was knocked off my feet, my arms were bound and I was dragged away. I hacked into the mind of one of my captures, the tiny one, her thoughts were incoherent. I could see only one thing clearly.

A monster, a foul, wicked monster was fighting against his restraints. His objectives were quite like my own I presume. Find the fair beauty that they call a maiden and end this agony, this curse. He was a beast, more hideous then that of the most ugly of them all. I was shocked when the realisation dawned on me.

We had similar objections because they were the same objections. This, monster, beast, whatever you wish to call him was me.

My rage fled me instantly and my senses returned. I saw Carlisle restraining my arms, Alice blocking my path and Esme huddled up against a tree dry sobbing.

I relaxed and Carlisle released me. "I'm sorry." I tell them, but I know those words fell on dead ears. I turned around and proceeded to return to what was left of the house I destroyed, my cage.

_You cannot interfere_. I heard Alice's mind yell indirectly at me as I retreated.

I nodded solemnly in her direction but I knew it was a promise I would most likely not end up keeping.

_Bella, I will come! Wait for me!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Guess who?!?**

**Cain POV:**

"DAMNIT!" I heard him yell in frustration. He punched a tree which caused it to fall over and with that he was gone.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure he was gone, Eliza and I jumped out from the tree. I started pacing, this asshole was getting more persistent in catching us, it was only a matter of time before he succeeded…

_They wont capture her! I wont let them!_

I growled and punched another tree, but unlike that asshole Derek who's been following us my tree went flying. I panted, trying to get my temper under control. I felt a soft, velvet-like hand placed gently on my shoulder, slowly caressing it. My anger suddenly disappeared and I turned to look at Eliza. Looking at her small figure and how vulnerable she looked made me think of what would happen if she was imprisoned.

I took her hand from my shoulder and rubbed small, reassuring circles on her palm. Her eyes were slightly dark, but they were filled with concern. I caressed her face and moved in closer to look into her eyes. "You need to hunt."

She nodded, and tugging on my hand slightly, she pulled me away, all the while squeezing my hand tenderly.

We approached a small town, not far away, it was just passed dusk. We settled into a bar, a perfect place to find a victim. We hadn't been there for more then ten minutes before my selected prey for the night walked in. I smirked a little. She was about eighteen, brown hair, grey eyes, about 5'5 and average weight. From the look of her, she might have been a model, if only she were taller.

Eliza glanced sideways at me. Before moving to another seat, to make it easier for us to work. It's hard to get on to approach you willingly when you've got a stunning creature next to you.

The model girl walked to ward the bar and ordered a martini, which the bar didn't serve. I nearly chuckled when I saw her pout. "What do you have?" she asked.

"Beer." The barkeeper replied, obviously bored of her already.

Show time.

I raised my hand and walked over. "I can make martini's, there easy, I'll make one for her." I said, enchanting both her and the barkeeper.

The barkeeper gained his composure first. "Fine." he grumbled, then walked off.

I jumped over the counter and grabbed the ingredients behind the counter to make my preys martini. I laughed slightly, this was similar as to what I used to do when I was human. Lure women to dark alleyways… They don't get found until a week later, identified another week after that. I'm long gone by then.

She watched me interested the whole time, I wanted to tell her to stop fucking staring, but I know she wouldn't really appreciate that. Plus, I'm hungry, I don't want my dinner walking out on me.

Once I finished making it, I served it to her with a million-dollar-fake-smile. Her heart starting beating erratically. I smirked, this would be too easy.

"What's your name, babe?" I asked her, as sweetly as possible of cause.

"Ashlee."

"Hello Ashlee, I'm Cal." I lied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

We sat their talking for a few minutes, her talking at 100 miles/hr about nothing, and me not listening and complimenting her at random times. She seemed to think we got along great. I honestly couldn't wait to kill the annoying bitch.

"You from around here?" She finally asked.

"Nope, I'm from Chicago. I'm here for work. I'm staying at a hotel."

She hummed slightly and she grabbed my hand. "How long are you here for?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, she really sucked at this. "Last night."

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, in a tone that I believe was supposed to be seductive. "Want to spend your last night with me?"

No, I don't. "Sure."

I winked at Eliza, who seemed to have a crown of boys trying to catch her attention, thinking she was playing hard to get by ignoring them. She wasn't talking cause she couldn't, but that doesn't mean she wasn't observing them and picking her victim. With that we were off.

We had hardly left the bar when I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the closest alleyway, she didn't even have time to scream when I sunk my teeth in her throat. She tried to scream, but the blood that was no doubt sliding down her throat was choking her, and possibly drowning her. The terror in her eyes screamed loader then her voice, her fear fuelled my hunger and before I knew it; she was drained.

I pouted, she wasn't that satisfying.

I heard the familiar, _clank, clank, clank_, and turned around to see Eliza. Her eyes, were unsurprisingly bright red, quite similar to the blood stain on her chin.

I chuckled. "I can't take you anywhere." I wiped her chin with my finger and her eyes danced with amusement.

"What?"

She reached up and caressed my cheek slightly, only to bring it down and lick some blood off her fingers.

I chuckled. I was no better then her. "I've a secret to tell you." I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Humans are yummy in my tummy!" I sung.

Her eyes shone with the most amusement I had even seen in them.

"Excuses, excuses! Those are worse then lies!" I heard a load booming voice proclaim.

I pushed Eliza behind me and searched for the source of the voice.

"Why?" I heard another voice asked.

"It's so much harder to catch someone out on an excuse then a lie. How can you not know that?!" the previous voice asked in disbelief.

I heard to voices respond. "Powers."

I became extra cautious. These guys might be a tricky opponent.

Eliza looked at me and signalled for me to hide, I did what she asked, as always. I looked at her as if she was insane when I saw her kneel of the floor and create fake whimpers. I heard the approach of the other vampires and smiled at Eliza; she knew what she was doing.

After clearing with them that they weren't that asshole Derek who was following us I lost interest. That is, until they mentioned Eliza.

Before I knew it, a small fight ensured, which I was victorious. Surprisingly even for me, I let them live. How unlike me. What shocked me even more was I confessed that Eliza and I were looking for something. I tried to threaten them to stop following us or be destroyed, I hope that distracted them from trying to figure out our cause.

When Eliza and I returned to the town, I couldn't help but grasp her hand and look discreetly at her. I couldn't care less about our purpose, our goal. But it's Eliza's wish, so I'll do whatever I can. I would never deny I her.

I don't think I could even if I tried.


	42. Chapter 42

**Jasper POV:**

Bella and I reached camp, holding hands, in absolute bliss. It was strange, not three hours ago I considered her my sister and close friend but now I'm strangely in love with her. Is this what that saying 'What we want most is right in front of us, we just don't always see it.' means?

We heard the voices of our friends and sibling before we even inside of the tent. Along the way, Bella and I agreed to tell them of our new 'Situation.'

We entered the camp and The previous conversations were now uninteresting. All eyes were instantly on us… Or more so our intertwined hands.

"What the fuck?" Peter broke the silence. "Not even I saw this. I mean, I knew it would happen eventually but…Fuck" He trailed off, curious about how this little detail had passed him.

Charlotte looked ecstatic and her emotions nearly made me jump up and down like a child that just got everything they wanted for Christmas.

Emmett was also very happy, confused and protective over his baby sister but happy… A little recap on how he checked out Bella when he first saw her as a vampire will fix that.

Rosalie wasn't looking at us but her emotions were very confusing. Happiness, excitement, hatred, disgust and absolute unadulterated rage. She was livid.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Now." Rosalie demanded.

Peter stood up too. "And I need to talk with you Jasper." I nodded, I was reluctant to leave Bella with Rosalie but I knew they needed to have 'Girl talk'.

So, Peter and I exited our tent and into a more pirate location.

**Bella POV:**

"Rosalie, it's just happened. I can't control---" I started after Emmett and Charlotte left.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rosalie snapped. "But we do need to talk."

"About what?" I asked concerned.

"I got a letter today. Well, actually you did. It was addressed to me though. It's rather disturbing."

"What is it? What does it say? Who's it from?"

She seemed reluctant for a moment.

"It's from---." She broke off sighing.

"Who?" I demanded.

"_Victoria_."

**Jasper POV:**

"What is it, Peter?" I asked concerned after we got to a more secluded area.

"I heard something quite disturbing today."

"Everythin' is disturbin' in this camp." I grumbled.

He gave a small smile and I was instantly alarmed. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I overheard Pearlie and that stupid wanton bird, Derek talking. It's concerning Bella more then yourself. "

"About?" I pressed.

He sighed. "It's time."

"Time for what?" I choked, even though I already knew what he meant.

"The Newborns have outlived their purpose. It's time to kill off the old ones and replace them. That includes Bella."

**A/N: Lots of exciting things in this chapter!**

**Have a FANTASTIC Easter and hope you have a safe holiday :D**

**I'm thinking of updating more frequently and maybe longer chapters because my health has been on my side for a while now and I'm HOPING it stays like that! *Fingers Crossed* Here's hoping. **

**P.S I'm also considering ending this story a little earlier then I originally planned, it's dragging far too much so I'm taking out much unneeded side-stories. Victoria is going to be the last side story. To those who like Cain & Eliza, I'm limiting their POV's to even less then what I already have given them - Sorry. Bella & Jasper are going to have their 'Love Story' in a very strange way, I want this story over and done with.**

**BECAUSE…..**

**I have a sequel in mind! The sooner I finish this, the sooner I get to that and I like the ideas that I've been having for that lately. Thankfully - The sequel wont be all 'Chasing down the Meany newborn'. But don't despair, there will be some fighting in it… At the end if I do it according to my laid out plan in my brain. **


	43. Chapter 43

_**It all Starts… With a Letter… And all Ends… With a Death…**_

_**Bella POV:**_

_Bella,_

_It might come to your surprise to know that I know more then what meets the eye. I know that Blondie saved your life from suicide. The exact opposite from what you wanted, right?_

_Let us correct that._

_But at this present time, I am far too busy. I'm lucky I even had time to right to you. I heard a great many disturbing things. Things that shall be dealt with soon enough. Newly acquired information has been brought forward to my attention. You and Edward are no longer together even though you are a vampire. Are you not true mates?_

_But this other person, Jasper I believe, he's in my targets now. Enjoy your time together with your fake-mate. You see, he was the one who killed my dear James. So, it's only fair and obvious I be the one to kill him. _

_Keep two eyes open, that just might make my game more thrilling :D_

_Victoria._

I trembled as I re-read the letter, over and over again. Rosalie rubbed my back as my mind tried to grasp what Victoria was saying. She made soothing sounds that I ignored completely.

"Ignore what she says. We'll find a way to kill her ourselves if we must." Rosalie seethed.

I wanted to listen to her, I wanted to believe Rosalie. I knew that Victoria wouldn't live. I knew she would be murder if not by me then my family. But her words kept haunting me.

_You and Edward are no longer together even though you are a vampire. Are you not true mates?_

Was she trying to tell me something? That perhaps Edward and I are real mates?

_Enjoy your time together with your fake-mate. _

Was Jasper truly my mate? Were we really in love like we thought? Is it one sided? Or have I simply blinded myself by what I want?

I fell to the floor and dragged Rosalie with me. She cradled me to her chest like she's done many times before, in a way I would assume a mother would her child. I kept shaking, reading the letter over and over again until I knew it word for word.

"All I want to know is…" Rosalie started. "How does she know all this?"

I shook my head. I hadn't the slightest idea.

**Jasper POV:**

"That's not good enough!" I yelled.

Pearlie rolled her eyes. "You've never complained before. So, why are you complaining now?" She said, not taking her eyes off the map she was using.

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't tell her that I was with Bella. God knows what she'd do.

Peter stepped forward. "Let her live. She is a valuable asset."

Pearlie scoffed and finally took her eyes off her map. "Valuable? She's a simpleton. A boring and ungifted newborn. It's only obvious we dispatched her."

"I wont let you." I said sternly.

Pearlie looked at me curious and suspicious, while Peter gave me a warning look.

"And why not?" she crossed her arms.

"Because I love her."

Pearlie's face stayed natural but I could sense the shock in her emotions, along with disbelief. "This worthless newborn?"

"She's far from worthless." I hissed.

Pearlie shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. "She's worthless to me and this camp therefore we have no use for her."

I slammed my fist onto her table and it snapped in half. "Kill her and you lose me."

She glared at me. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Major. I could easily replace you and just as easily kill you."

Her emotions said she was telling the truth about killing me but replacing me was false. she and I both knew you couldn't replace me. Not The God of War.

"Touch Bella and I'll kill you myself."

I saw a ghost of a smile on her face. I froze. That can't be good.

"Derek, grab him." Without a second to comprehend what was happening I was pinned down.

I flipped him off me only to have three newborns tackle me down. I was immediately chained by a metal mixed with vampire venom, it's unbreakable.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Peter in the same predicament.

Shit.

We were dragged outside mercilessly and was I thrown into a deep ditch.

"Shit!" I heard Peter yell, trying to break his chains. "Jasper!" I heard him from outside the ditch.

I instantly recognised the ditch, it was were we burned traitors or newborns.

_Shit!_

I heard Pearlie. "Get his companions!"

In seconds I heard Charlotte screaming for Peter and Emmett trying to break free from his own chains and get to someone, I assume Rosalie.

I heard Rosalie growl and I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. I heard the tearing of metal and I triumphant scream from Rosalie, only for her to make a sound of wind being knocked out of her.

"Rosalie!" I head Emmett yell.

"I'm fine, just get this bitch off me!"

Then I heard a screech and my heart broke.

_Bella._

"Bella!" I yelled, trying to hear her voice.

"Jasper!" I heard her relieved reply.

I heard something thump next to me and turned to see Bella thrown on the floor next to me. I cursed the chains that bound me from going near her.

"Bella!"

Her head snapped towards me and her eyes widened with relief. "Jasper!" her eyes glisten with tears that would never fall and she crawled towards me until she was snuggled against me, trying to find the comfort that I couldn't provide.

"Jasper, what are we going to do?! We're going to die at this rate!" She sobbed hysterically.

I heard the screams and yells of our friends from outside the ditch and I crushed my eyes closed as if to stop myself from hearing it. I never felt so worthless, so useless.

A final time I tried to fight against my chains but it was worthless.

I comforted Bella that best I could considering I was chained up. "I'm so sorry, Darlin'. I'm such a fool! I shouldn't have assumed anything with Pearlie, she's unpredictable."

She nodded, unsure of what I was talking about but she still forgave me.

I heard a voice from above that caught my attention.

"Don't give up!" It said.

The voice was familiar and I knew I trusted whoever the voice belonged to. Suddenly, all noise stopped, except for the erratic breathing of my allies and dearest friends that I consider family.

I heard them start calling our name and them slowly start to slid down the ditch to get to us. I was unchained along with Bella, and we were all but dragged to the top.

When we reached the top, I saw all the newborns, including Pearlie looking around as if in a daze. Some were laughing of pure joy while others were just smiling in contentment.

"What---?" I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before the same voice from before caught my attention.

"Run! NOW!" the voice said frantic. "I can't hold them of much longer!"

I turned to the voice and saw Hari, standing in front of the newborns. She looked drained.

It suddenly made sense. I nodded to Hari my thanks to her and she nodded back as if to say 'Your welcome'.

"Hari! Quick! Come with us!" I heard Bella yell desperately.

I grasped Bella's hand and looked at her in the eyes. I don't know what she saw in mine, but she saw what she needed to see and glanced back at Hari. We all knew what his meant.

"Good luck!" I yelled to her, before we ran away from the camp and to freedom.

The entire way there I didn't release Bella's hand and I couldn't get Hari out of my head. She saved us.

If only it wasn't sacrifice.

**Hari POV:**

After I was sure they were at a safe distance I released all the newborns. I fell to the ground panting as they all looked around in absolute wonder and curiosity.

"Throw her in the ditch!" I heard a pissed off Pearlie scream.

I was grabbed at all directions and I couldn't find the energy to fight them off. I was thrown into the ditch and I felt dry grass, stones and anything flammable be thrown on top or around me, then finally the smell of gasoline hit my nose. Hard.

"Any last words?" Pearlie mocked.

"As a matter of fact I do." I managed to choke out. "You're a fat, ugly, son of a fucking bitch and I can't wait to meet you in hell were you belong!"

Her face darkened and I saw her light a match. She threw it in and the ditch. It was on fire in a matter of seconds.

_Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter, Emmett…. Be safe. _

_With that internal prayer, I felt the flames engulf me._


	44. Chapter 44

**Bella POV:**

I clutched onto Jasper's shirt as I sobbed dryly into his shirt. He stroked my hair and softly rocked me back and forth. The bumps of the van were making it rather hard to stay still. I could see Rosalie in the corner of my eye and her view was set on a random spot on the wall. Her face was stoic. I knew that she and Hari were friends, not best friends but they were still friends. The only one she had at the camp that she didn't consider family.

She's devastated, just choosing not to show it.

I glanced around the back and looked at them all.

Peter who was driving the stolen van, had his arm wrapped around Charlotte. They had probably lost multiple friends in the past, by similar circumstances. The sad thing was, they were probably used to it.

Emmett had his hand rubbing small, soothing circles on Rosie's back. He didn't seem to know what to do. He didn't really know Hari, but he knew the love of his life was friends with her so he sympathised and grieved for the person he hardly knew… the one he barely knew but the one who had saved all his loved ones lives. He would be forever grateful to Hari.

Jasper was comforting me. He had probably already grieved for his friend. He knew as soon as we left that camp that Hari would be dead. No, he knew as soon as he saw her. He didn't hold onto false hope that she would be alright, he knew she was dead and she was staying that way.

I snuggled as close to him as possible and breathed in his musky scent. I was instantly relaxed and thought of only my feelings for him.

_Enjoy your time together with your fake-mate. _

I abruptly pulled myself from Jasper's grasp and turned around and faced away from him. I could tell he felt confused and slightly rejected but I couldn't help it. Victoria's word kept ringing in my head.

The hair on my arms started raising and I suddenly felt as if I wasn't safe. Victoria knew things she shouldn't and according to her letter her target had changed from Edward and me to Jasper. I shivered at the thought of Victoria capturing Jasper and doing God knows what to him.

I heard movement and I turned to the sound. Rosalie plumped down next to me and moved some hair away from my face. I looked at her face but avoided her eyes. She obviously realised this when she griped my chin.

"Look at me, Bella." she demeaned.

I refused.

"God Damnit, Bella! Look at me!"

I did.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a gentler tone. Her eyes were concerned and she held love in them.

I shock my head. "No. But then again, who is?" I answered before breaking off into tears.

She brought me to her chest and I clutched onto her as if she was my lifeline. She also joined me, but I could only tell but she jerking movements from her chest every once in a while, a sure sign of silent sobbing. I looked into her eyes and they were glistened over with tears. I grasped her hand and she looked at me, giving me a small smile that looked more like a grimace. I gave her one in return.

After driving around aimlessly for hours on end and only stopping for fuel Emmett spoke.

"Where are we going?"

No one answered. We didn't know where we were going, just away. Away from the camp, away from our problems. Just - Away. It didn't even matter where.

After awhile, we stopped at a town. It was night time so not many people were about but their activities from their day wrecked of them. I held my breath, considering I was only a year old still and in no means able to control myself fully. Plus, I hadn't eaten in hours.

As if hunting was the last thing on anyone's minds, we abandoned the stolen van and we walked around without a destination for awhile. We came across a bar and sat down. After ordering drinks we would drinks and eating peanuts where'd surely vomit later, Emmett piped up.

"Look." he said urgently, but to soft for humans to hear.

We looked in the direction he told us to and saw the news on TV.

It had a picture of a man. He was good looking - for a human. He had jet black hair, stern yet gorgeous face and wore a leather outfit that just screamed 'I'm bad'.

"Holy shit." Peter muttered, hardly load enough for us to hear.

Curious, I listened to the news reporter.

"_Cain Wolfe is a man who has escaped custody last year and has been on America's most wanted list for the same amount of time. He is a suspected serial killer, robber, rapist, cannibal and is most likely armed and dangerous. He was last spotted by police at Chicago, he was gunned down but went missing afterwards. The police on the scene were brutally massacred by an unknown and previous unused method. Samples of blood on the scene indicated that some of the blood was Cain Wolfe's but there was only enough to kill him if he didn't get medical attention. Police have searched all hospitals in the nearby areas including small clinics as well as vets. He was presumed dead and suspected to have been murdered along with the police but recent sightings of look-a-likes have been increasing. The areas were he has been reportedly spotted have had many missing peoples reports as well as drained bodies. He is supposedly accompanying someone that is possibly just as dangerous as Cain Wolfe. Details of the woman has been released as platinum blond hair, about 5'3 in height and rather slim. Photographs have not been obtained of the unidentified woman but the police are still looking. They were last sighted by by-passers in Alaska. If anyone has seen or have any information about Cain Wolfe and the unidentified woman are recommended to contact the police immediately… In other news---" _

We all stopped and turned back to each other.

"Looks like were going to Alaska." Peter mumbled.

"Any one willing to explain?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper growled. "That's the asshole who disabled me for a month!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Cain POV:**

I hissed in annoyance and dodged the incoming punch. I slammed my attackers back and he grunted, flying into a boulder making it break into pieces. He lunged back at me and again I dodged his attacks. He growled and managed to knee me in the stomach. The sound of thunder ran through the woods, frightening away all the animals and birds.

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him far enough away from me so I could kick him away from me. When he was a meter distance away, I raced away and into the direction Eliza should be.

I swear, this better fucking work.

My face was suddenly inches from the floor and my feet were being dragged into the direction I didn't want to go. I growled and started kicking around aimlessly. When one leg was free I kicked him swiftly on his nose and heard the bone in his nose break… or the cartilage or whatever the nose is made out of.

We wailed, holding onto his nose and had glossy eyes. I don't blame him. Breaking your nose fucking hurts! One experience I'm not rushing to relive.

He was suddenly coming at me and before I could realise what was happening his hand connected with my nose.

_Crack!_

….

Your fucking dead.

Ignoring the pain of my nose being broken -Again- I grabbed a hand full of his hair and dragged him kicking and screaming to the direction Eliza was waiting. He would nearly escape my grasp every once in awhile but a quick, tough kick to the nose would remind him I was in charge.

I finally reached the direction Eliza told me to go and she jumped out of a tree. Seeing Eliza, the vampire started scurrying and trying desperately but unsuccessfully to get free from my iron grip.

Eliza walked towards him as he stumbled to move away from her. I held him down and she knelt in front of him. She looked into his eyes and as I looked into hers that reflected his - I could see his terror. She traced the outline of his face with her hand without removing her gaze from his. His breathing all but halted and Eliza's eyes grew menacingly.

She ripped him from my grasp and she punched him with all she was worth, hitting the side of his head. His head cracked and all but fell apart as he screamed, trying to reattach it. Eliza circled him s he did so, evaluating her prey… Mocking her prey. As his head started to repair itself she grabbed his ear and tore it off without even trying. Again, the vampire screamed.

Eliza glanced sideways to me and I knew instantly she wanted me to interrogate him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tried him to a tree.

I started immediately.

"Are you Derek?"

He nodded.

"Why are you following us?"

He looked away from me, unwilling to answer.

I chuckled at his stubbornness. He looked at me in slight confusion, which made me even more amused.

"You wont talk?" I asked casually as I put my hand in my pocket, fingering the sharp object it came in contact with. He nodded. "Hmmm, So how do I loosen you up?" I asked as if asking for the time. His eyes widen a fraction as realisation dawns on him.

"What are you going to do?" he chocked.

I pulled a dozen knives out of my pocket, daggers to be specific. I just waved them around for a few seconds to show him.

He laughed. "That wont do shit!" he said confident.

"No?" I mocked. I released them one by one and they slowly flew into the air into a circle framing me. His eyes widen, confidence suddenly gone. I smirked. "See these?"

He nodded, too petrified to speak.

"Go get 'em!" I said as I mentally threw the knives at him. They all struck him and I got a sick satisfaction from his shrill cries of pain.

The dozen knives hit him all over his body, arms, legs, torso and one even next to his ear -The one Eliza didn't rip out-. I had a slight suspicion that it struck his eardrum but I cannot be sure.

After he calmed himself down enough so he was only gasping in pain, I crouched down next to him. "Why are you following us?"

He refused again. What a fucker. He was either very loyal, liked pain or just incredibly stupid. I must admit I'm betting on the latter. I sighed and slowly drew the knives out, making sure they hurt him in the process. He yelped in pain and I returned the knives to my pocket. "How about now?"

He gave me a glance and I could tell his loyalty was fading and he could only really feel the pain. He quickly gave in. "She killed our leader, Maria. That lady, Eliza, she started killing off allies - Newborn vampires. Maria confronted her about it. So, Eliza killed her and in the process pissed of countless vampires. She'll be a target for the rest of her existence."

Hmmm, that clears up a bit. "Who's conducting the search? Who's the leader?"

He didn't respond.

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed it, effectively pulling it out of it's socket. He yelled in pain.

"How about now?"

He looked away. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"You never just 'can't' not do something!"

"She's my mate!"

I was thoroughly confused. "What are you, Australian? I get that she's your friend - Your 'Mate' as you call her - but seriously, it's not that hard."

He groaned in frustration. I just wanted to rip him to shreds, burn him and be done with it.

"No! Mates as in 'Soul Mates'"

I was slightly stunned, didn't let him know that though. I was going to ask what the hell he was going on about and to see if he had ever been or needed to go to a mental institution but an unintelligent sound came out.

"Huh?"

He then went on explaining about soul mates or 'Mates' as he frequently called them. I was in awe about how much one could love another.

I wonder if Eliza and I are mates… we have a similar relationship to the one he's explaining.

_Dude, I don't think so, she's way out of your liege. _

Doesn't mean anything.

_Whatever you say._

I don't care what you say, I will find out if Eliza and I are mates!

_Your out of your fucking mind._

You noticed?

When he finished explaining I chuckled.

"Okay, thanks for explaining that. But, I'm still going to kill you."

He was instantly tense again. Not that I blame him, I probably would if I was told I was being killed… oh wait, that's already happened.

I was about to literally 'Rip him to shreds' when a newborn male revealed himself from behinds some of the trees. He was big, easily twice my size and bigger… I'm pretty scrawny but he's still pretty fucking big. He approached me and roared, banging on his chest. Personally, I think it was a great impersonation of King Kong.

I grabbed my knives and threw them in the air, letting them hover around, slowly willing them to surround the new threat.

"Wow. You got fangs and your buff. Thinks that's going to help you?"

With that said, we engaged in a fight that I easily one. With the newborn dead and the other vampire quickly becoming nothing but ash, I approached Eliza.

"Eliza…" I breathed. "You saved me. It's just, no one's ever done that for me before… I'm not trying to thanks you or anything… But, I'll protect you. For as long as I can, until I die."

Her eyes glistened with trapped tears and she caressed my check. I caught her wrist in my hand and held it there before she could retract it. Instead of her resisting I felt her move closer to me. She placed both hands on my checks and her eyes held mine. They were so captivating and I saw the emotion I was looking for.

I pressed my lips to hers.

She reacted and kissed me back, sending my non-beating heart soaring. She pulled away and looked in my eyes and she gave me a smile. The first smile I'd ever seen her give. It wasn't through her eyes but it was her lips. They curved in a semi circle, like a crescent moon. The moon would be envious of her smile.

Told you fucker.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._

"Eliza…" I breathed her name like a prayer.

She cradled my head and did something that made my eyes wide, jaw sag, body freeze and heart swell.

"…Ca-- Cai--- n--- Cain…"


	46. Chapter 46

**Bella POV:**

We left for Chicago after the broadcast. We were all back and crammed in a van. We were getting close to Chicago, only an hour away. The newborn vampire, who according to the boys, is not a newborn but a full grown vampire. Her name is Eliza, apparently and everyone is anxious about her ability. The man, Cain, has telekinesis, an ability I would prefer to stir clear from.

Jasper was paranoid. Every time Eliza was mentioned he would flinch or stiffen. It made me suspicious…

As we reached Chicago, we realized that we actually had no idea where about in Chicago they really are. We decided to split up, mates with mates or as Peter put mine and Jaspers situation 'Love bunnies' instead of 'Love rabbits' like themselves. He got a few slaps for that.

So we all went our own way, Jasper and I headed for the mall, since we were the only ones that could resist the temptation of shopping. We travelled around and didn't talk, he hardly acknowledged me. I got annoyed pretty quickly. I grabbed his arm and dragged a surprised Jasper into an alleyway.

"What's going on?" I asked instantly, getting straight to the point.

He looked away, unsure if he should tell me.

"Jasper." I warned sternly.

He sighed. "I know more then I'm letting on."

_Not surprising, you usually do. _"Then share it."

He shock his head then went to open his mouth but closed it again. "Argh! This is so hard! I have reasons to find a potential death match, acquire an alley or to grab you and disappear off the face of the planet! Argh!" He growled in frustration, falling to the floor and hanging his head between his knees.

I knelt down next to him and softly rubbed his back, soothing him. It must have been working because I could hear him softly purring and felt the vibrations in his back. "Jasper," I said seriously. "You can trust me, tell me anything. Please, Jasper. Why are you so stressed?"

He shot of the floor and started pacing, running his hands through his hair as he did so. Sometimes he'd stop and I held hope he'd start talking but he'd quickly turn away and start muttering in incoherently. Before I knew it I was getting sick of it and I stood up and held his arm, forcing him to stay still. I cupped his face and forced him to look at me.

"Please. Please, tell me."

His eyes started darting around as if there was something in thin air that might help him out of his situation.

"Let's leave."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Let's just grab our loved ones and leave, disappear. Never return. Let Pearlie hunt down Eliza. Please."

"But what about revenge for Maria---"

"Sucks to Maria! Your alive and she's not that gives you first priority. Please, let's leave before Cain and Eliza start something."

"What is it about Eliza that frightens you so?" I asked concerned and now very worried. This wasn't nothing. This was a big deal.

"Let me protect you." he begged.

"No, I don't need protecting. I don' I need to know what's worrying you. Please, Jasper. I'm worried out of my mind here." I pleaded.

He shock his head and refused to looked at me, but when I forced our eyes to connect I could tell that his resistance was crumbling. "Please, Jasper."

"Can't we just leave?" He asked helplessly. "Can't we just leave and pretend that we don't know anything about Eliza or Pearlie. Pretend that they don't even exist? Can't we? Is there no place where we can just be in solitude without the knowledge of them?"

I tried to grasp what he said but couldn't. "Jasper, my heart, your not making any sense."

I gently grasped my wrist and pulled me into an embrace. "I just don't want you anywhere near her. She's so dangerous. I can't even think of the possibilities. One could go mad thinking' about it."

I was about to respond when his mobile rang. He looked hesitant to answer it for a moment but did so anyway.

"Peter, not now." He said, knowing it was Peter from looking at the scene.

"You know, you probably shouldn't keep a vampire like this one all on his own. A bad guy might come up and snatch him up!" A voice sounded though the phone, a voice that certainly did not belong to Peter."

"Cain?" Jasper asked, but really was only looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, what are you doing on my turf? This is my area and I don't welcome intruders. Now, your friends here, two scruffy fellows and one blonde and one sandy haired babes---" I heard what sounded like a slap and him mumbling an apology. "---They're in a bit of trouble. Now, before I gagged the bitchy blonde she mentioned something about Eliza and a traitor named Pearlie. I have no idea why, but Eliza has taken an interest in that. We wanna meet. We'll bring your little friends, so don't worry 'bout that.. You see, we don't really like letting hostages talk, so your going to have to explain. Meet us at the place where Al Capone's hotel/casino used to be. And hurry! I'm not a very patient man…" then the line cut.

Jasper looked at me, silently asking if I had heard everything Cain had said.

"Sorry, Jasper. But it looks like we can't just up and leave."

He nodded, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Jasper," I said slowly, making him know I was serious. "I need you to tell me all you can about Eliza. There could be a fight, we need everything to try and win."

"We wont." he said simply, already defeated. "Maybe beat that Cain Spithead but not Eliza."

"Why?"

He chuckled humourlessly. "She's fucking invincible. Nothing can kill her."

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

**A/N: The**** summary of the story is/has being/been changed**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jasper POV:**

After Bella recovered from the initial shock of Eliza - our enemy - was physically incapable of dying, she followed me almost lifelessly as we went to the location of where The Lexington Hotel once was. He lack of response to anything wasn't unexpected but it was still unnerving.

We got there after about an hour. The place was an apartment building. It was about 31 stories up and looked nice. It was nothing flash, especially considering the Cullen's price range.

My phone rang again, and with the ringing Bella seemed to jolt awaked as if everything was only just starting to make absolute sense. I sensed her fear and I knew all I could do was send fake emotions of calm her way. After all, I was just as scared as her.

I answered the phone and before I could even speak I heard his voice.

"Ah! You're here! I can see you out the window, look I'm waving at you!" he said as his he was interested but really I could tell he wasn't.

I looked up and saw what looked like a crazy idiot waving like a mad man at me. Suddenly he stopped and something that resembled his middle finger was shown. I growled at the prick.

I felt Bella grab my hand and I looked over at her. Her face was scared but determined. She tugged on my arm and she pulled me inside.

When we got inside, a woman who was washing widows noticed us and approached us. I smiled broadly at her. "We're here to see some friends. We're surprising them. It's Eliza's birthday so we wanted to do something special. Could you tell us what room Eliza and Cain are in?" I asked in a sugary voice.

She looked at us suspiciously. "What are their full names?"

I groaned slightly, before Bella entered. "Wolfe." she said, even more sugary then I did.

The woman gasped in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but right now---." She was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Enough you old hag! Let them in!" we turned to the voice to see a wide grinned Cain looing abnormally smug.

The woman nodded, abandoning her cleaning equipment and running inside. I heard her pick up a phone and dial franticly. I briefly remarked that the amount of numbers she used was less then normal…

We followed Cain upstairs, right at the door he spoke. "One wrong move and their dead."

He then opened the door and allowed us in first. We went in and instantly smelt human blood but I didn't care about that. Then I saw our family members tied up and lying on the floor - gagged. After quickly noticing they were okay, my eyes sought out someone else and I quickly found her.

Eliza.

I rushed towards her but not before being thrown against the wall by invisible force, causing Bella to scream in surprise as she rushed towards me. The same thing happened to her and she was forced next to me. I heard the muffled screams of my family and tried to break the invisible chains.

Cain grabbed a chair, made the back of the chair facing me, and sat on it while leaning over the top of the chair. "Jasper Whitlock AKA Jasper Hale, Jasper Cullen and my personal favourite; God of war. Are you really the so called 'God of war'? You did fall into my trap after all."

"When my family is involved the consequences be damned! I'll do anything for them!"

"Noble speech. It means nothing to me though."

We stayed silent for awhile but I could tell that his patience was waning. He fidgeted, something vampires don't do. He was getting pissed, his emotions reeked of it.

Before long, it appears Eliza got bored too, she came forward, looking into my eyes as if there would be something there. Cain was uncomfortable with this girl being close to a possible threat but he stepped aside but stood near in case the scene changed drastically.

She inspected every part of my face, as if looking at my appearance would tell her everything she needed to know. She slowly drew away from me and looked at Cain, she nodded and Cain sighed. He mumbled a 'fine' and I suddenly felt my limbs again.

Taking charge of the opportunity, I launched myself at Eliza, only to be knocked back by Cain. I was instantly stuck against the wall again. Eliza gave something that sounded like a sigh and then sat gracefully back onto a chair.

Cain approached me. "Who is your leader?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Haven't got one. We just left the bitch."

He quirked an eyebrow. "No?"

I shock my head.

He made a sound of acceptance before mentally releasing me. This time - I didn't attack. "Is her name Pearlie?"

I looked at him shocked. "How'd you know."

"You mentioned it. Back when we first met. Something about Eliza being a comrade of hers."

Eliza stood abruptly and walked to the further end of the room. She seemed to be throwing a mini tantrum. I thought it was hilarious.

Cain ignored her and continued. "Why'd you leave?"

"She tried to kill us."

"Fair enough."

After glancing a look at Eliza - who nodded - he released everyone.

Cain looked at me. "Since Pearlie tried to kill you and all, how about we team up. For a limited time of course."

My family and I all looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." Emmett muttered.

Rosalie scowled. "For limited time only!"

Peter and Charlotte, although weary, also nodded their heads in agreement.

Bella gave a small smile. "Okay."

That cast my vote too. We were in this together. Time to eliminate Pearlie.

"Also," Cain added. "There's something you might need to know. Regarding our powers of coarse---"

Before he finished his sentence we heard police sirens. We all looked at each other confused. Then, what happened downstairs made sense.

_The woman nodded, abandoning her cleaning equipment and running inside. I heard her pick up a phone and dial franticly. I briefly remarked that the amount of numbers she used was less then normal…_

The bitch called the cops.

_Shit._

With that, at super vampire speed, we all fled.


	48. Chapter 48

**A.N: Sorry for the VERY late update! I've been very busy and I've got tonsillitis! I'm not very happy about that! Sorry for the wait!**

**BTW - Alice Fashion Cullen - You make me laugh :D**

**Jasper POV:**

Luckily, the cops didn't give us much problems. They chased us until we reached the border and I could hear their screams of frustration from inside the car. I nearly chuckled. It was amusing.

We discovered rather early in our journey that Cain and Eliza had no intention of converting to animals - no matter how little the time. Cain's expression was of absolute disgust and horror. He refused, stating when he was human he was a vegetarian - something he was very proud about. I found it confusing. He couldn't stand the thought of killing innocent animals yet he laughed at the thought of killing innocent hums. A peculiar creature indeed.

So we came to the conclusion that when hunting we stay away from each other. _Far_ away.

Cain, Emmett AND Peter strangely got along quite well. They laughed at each others jokes that everyone would slap him across the head for. They quickly became the three stooge. Guess who's who.

Rosalie avoided Cain like the plague. She wouldn't go near him because of his brutality in his killings. After he assured her he had only killed people and tortured only those who deserved it she relaxed a bit. I could tell he wasn't being completely honest with that. Even though she didn't _hate _him she still found him too vulgar for her liking.

Charlotte, Bella and I didn't really associate with them. We were very cautious and not in any mood to converse with someone like him. Think of a sadistic, wise-cracking Emmett, cocky Peter and pissed off me all rolled into one.

He most diffidently wasn't a source to be reckoned with.

Cain would involve everyone in conversation. When he was shrugged off it pissed him off and then insulted their person horribly. What made it worse was the fact that his insults were merely facts stated. It was rather humiliating. Emmett and Peter loved it.

Eliza was a different story from Cain - she rarely even acknowledged anyone. She might give a nod in your direction but that's really all. She would sometimes look at Bella with a strange look. It was annoying but she didn't cease it… Not even when yelled at.

Our destination was back to the camp. We were going to end this once and for all.

_The end was neigh… I could feel it. _


	49. Chapter 49

**Cain POV:**

We we're about three towns out from our destination when we stopped to stretch our legs. We may be vampires and not need to move constantly but for God's sake is it uncomfortable.

We all went off on our own, in different corners to the main square. We were all hovering around a fountain basking in it's beauty as the moonlight sky hit it. Since it was so late at night - no one was around. I was grateful for that.

Eliza wrapped her arm around my waist and I pulled her into my side, caressing the bare skin of her shoulder blade. She purred and snuggled deeper into my chest and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

I glanced around and noticed the other couples in quite similar positions;

Emmett was sitting on the edge of the fountain, pushing stains of hair off of Rosalie's face every time it fell out from behind her ear. She would glance at him and smile before she would look back into the water and smile at the picture she would see; the two of them huddled up in each others arms.

Jasper and Bella had their eyes locked onto one another's and stared deep into their lovers, seemingly in bliss. He would occasionally caress her cheek and kiss her forehead and she would smile in response and move closer into his warmth. They both sighed happily.

Peter and Charlotte were dancing to music only they could hear, and her tinkling laughter fell on deaf ears as he dipped her. He twirled her around like a professional dancer would and held her close and secure to him as he drew her in. they continued to dance and laugh freely as if it was there last day on earth…

Which I supposed it could be.

I had a feeling deep in my gut that things were going to end up badly. I don't know how I know, but I know that someone wouldn't be alive at the end of this battle. That thought terrified me. I looked back at all the couples and I looked at their positions in a different light.

Instead of looking at the impeccable love they surely shared for each other I looked deeper into their faces and saw the worry etched into each of them. The worry for their mate, the worry for a loved one whether it be family or friend. I chuckled slightly. To these people; What was the difference between friend and family?

Absolutely nothing.

I looked down and stared intently at my beautiful Eliza. She looked calm and serene but I could feel she was tense as she had her arms wrapped around me, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. I spun around so we faced each other and wrapped her into a proper embrace. She hide her face into my chest and I could feel her body wreck with dry and silent sobs.

My heart broke for her.

I brought her closer if that was at possible and murmured reassuring words in her ears. I briefly wondered if it would help her have a sane mind if it did nothing for my own.

Again, I glanced around and saw everyone in similar positions. Everyone hugging the one they love for dear life. Charlotte was acting slightly violently, clearly not willing to accept the fact the one - if not more - of us could die. I cringed slightly at the knowledge that Eliza and I weren't one of them.

We were outcasts. Always have and always will.

I leaned down and whispered something into Eliza's ear. She looked up at me with pained, puffy, red eyes and smiled. I kissed her forehead and brought her back into our embrace - her clinging to me now more then ever. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but only strangled sounds escaped. I hushed her and placed a finger over her lips.

"I know." I whisper and pulled her back into an embrace.

The sun started to rise all too soon and we all knew that we had to break apart and leave to our destination - that could be our deaths.

We all left the town square and returned to the van and we were on the road again.

I leaned back and covered my eyes from the rays of sun that leaked from the windscreen and into the back. Closing my eyes - I remember the words I whispered into Eliza's ear that I truly meant and she couldn't verbally return.

_I love you._


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Things have been really hectic lately. **

**Jasper POV:**

We approached our destination like a man in his twisted gyves heading for the gallows. We tried to stall but it didn't last forever, we eventually reached our destination. After abandoning the van and entered the camp grounds - only to discover that Pearlie was already waiting with her army of vampires behind her.

I clasped Bella's hand and sent soothing waves to her. She didn't need it really. She was anxious but not at all fearful. She'd blocked her emotions - pretending that this wasn't going to turn into the bloodbath we all knew for certain would happen… sooner or later.

Pearlie stepped forward, I stepped forward, surprised that Peter, Cain and Eliza followed. Eliza's face was expressionless but I could see the hatred she had for this woman in her red eyes. Cain was casual; hands in pocket, slumped over slightly - but I could see it was forced. It also didn't escape my attention that he was in a convenient spot to protect Eliza if any harm came her way. Peter stood tall like a soldier, I could only assume my position was similar.

Pearlie looked at us like she wished we'd sink into the ground so deep that the centre of the worlds boiling core would disintegrate us. Bit her emotions told me she wanted us tortured to death.

Pearlie sneered at Eliza. "Murderer." she spat.

Cain scoffed. "Like your any different."

"I don't kill my own."

"Hari." I reminded her.

"She was a traitor. She deserved it for her treachery."

"Okay, the attempted murder to us." I added.

She chuckled. "You were becoming weak, useless and unusable. It was wiser to destroy you before you became a threat."

"Which obviously failed."

She hissed slightly, not liking the subtle offence I had thrown in.

She quickly stopped and drew back, as if remembering her place. "I don't have time for this. I should find better use for my time. Finding that pathetic Derek for example." She said dismissively, as if Derek meant less to her then dirt but her emotions told me she was worried for him.

Recognition hit him. "Oh Yeah! That Derek guy. Don't worry 'bout him! He's in a better place."

I could have sworn my blood ran cold. He did not just say… Jesus Christ.

Pearlie approached him slowly, eyes staring him down. "What."

"He's with God. Well, the devil since he's a---" he never finished the sentence before Pearlie tackled him to the ground.

Cain skilfully flipped her off but an obvious fight to the death had brewed between them.

At Pearlies charge, the newborns joined in, charging towards us like a stampede of elephants.

_The battle began._


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like ages but I've been very busy and I'm really no good with fight scenes. Please forgive me for the horrible battle that is to come. And please don't kill me for the ending. **

**Jasper POV:**

Before I was attacked I lunged for the first newborn I saw, successfully ripping it's arm off and quickly dismembering it. I threw the pieces towards Rosalie as she started a fire before she threw the newborn in.

I tackled another and also dismembered him as another tackled me from behind. I flipped him over and was about to rip him to pieces until another newborn jumped onto my back. Trying to tear the newborn off my back and fight off the newborn in front of me proved to be a challenge but a challenge a overcame.

I turned and saw Emmett taking on three newborns at once, and I helped him dismember one before we went our separate ways. Cain was dodging the attacks of a furious Pearlie and was having slight trouble holding his own but he was managing. Eliza was standing completely still. Every once in awhile a vampire would be brave (Stupid) enough to take her on and they'd be in bits before one could blink. By the amount of bodies around her I'm surprised hasn't moved to attack - they all came to her and they are all in pieces. I don't think they want to reassemble themselves. Charlotte managed to come into a face off with Carolyn. Neither seemed to be full heartedly in the fight, but I knew that even if they both really wanted to kill each other - Carolyn would win. The girl had skills and a annoying ability to act purely on her vampiric instincts. Peter was almost walking down a line and ripping them to shreds as he walked. He almost looked bored. Rosalie and Bella hung by the back, making sure that the newborns stayed in the fire and burned. Bella was also making sure that no mentally talented vampire would harm them. Her shield only stretched ten meters at most at the moment.

I turned away from my quick analysis and came face to face with one of the newborns that was once in my care. He looked unsure whether or not to attack me but I knew he would - I taught him to overlook the strength of your opponent. After all; death was better then this life.

He growled and lunged for me, missing me by just an inch when I dodged. I grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him against the floor, pinning him there. I saw in his eyes then and there that he knew he would die. Unlike most vampires I had killed he didn't seem to regret anything - he looked accepting and his emotions said the same thing. I destroyed him quicker then I ever thought possible. I had respect for him, my once student. I was slightly proud.

Then a shrill feminine scream filled the air and haunted me to my soul. It caused all battle to cease immediately and all heads turned to the direction of the scream. My eyes fell on a horrified wide eyed Eliza - trying to put flames with her ashen jacket. She wasn't burned or even in threat of the fire, it made no sense as to why she would give such an agonized scream.

That is - until purple smoke filled the air.

She continued to fight the flames but with each desperate swig of her jacket more flames would arise. Tears pooled in her eyes that wouldn't release. She suddenly collapsed to her knees - only feeling hopelessness.

She clenched her heart and wailed. "CAIN!" she sobbed and all any of us could do is watch her - unsure of what to do.

Suddenly she was on her feet and pure unadulterated fury was blazing in her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone held their ears in agony. I could hardly process a single thought as her high pitched scream deafened my ears.

When it finally stopped her eyes were still crazed. "Leave." her voice was strong but croaked from disuse - dismissing my family with a wave of her hand. We remained frozen. Her blazing eyes landed on us, "LEAVE!"

We all fled without a single bit of hesitation. Eliza would finish up.

Not a single one of those vampires would live to see tomorrow.

**A/N: It was decided that Cain would 'die' at the very beginning. There was no way he would survive this battle. Shame - he was one of my favourites to write. **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: MIGHT be gory to you weak stomach people!**

**Carolyn POV:**

The ran away and left the dust behind them… leaving us in a terrified state - a state of no return. We all knew that we would die. I guess you could say it was scientific fact. Common sense even. But the second Eliza's glare landed on Pearlie I saw her entire body freeze.

Eliza stalked towards Pearlie like a lioness after a week without food. Growls escaped her throat, eyes blaring with nothing but the intent to kill. Before one could blink - Eliza had Pearlie off her feet and in the air. This seemed to snap Pearlie out of her initial terror because she stated clawing at anything she could get. Eliza took the pain without even so much as a flinch.

Eliza tightened her grip and a sickening crack erupted through the area. Pearlie's body went limp like death but her eyes stayed very much alive. Eliza dropped her mercilessly and stepped on Pearlie's limp body. I groan escaped Pearlie's throat as Eliza slammed her foot into her rips; cracking multiple in the process. Eliza then drew her hand back and slammed it into Pearlies chest - ripping straight through it. Pearlie howled in agony as Eliza withdrew her hand from her chest, taking out Pearlie's heart along with it. She brought the black, non-beating heart to her lips and bit into it - blood from Pearlie's victims squirting everywhere. She withdrew it and held it over a petrified Pearlie's eyes and crushed it, blood covering her almost completely from the burst of the heart.

We all instinctively stepped back from the driven insane woman in front of us, all of our eyes wide with fear. Or maybe regret from killing her lover and making her this way.

She grabbed Pearlie's collar and drew her near, whispering in her ear loudly enough for me to hear;

"Murderer."

Pearlie opened her mouth to respond and as soon as she did her tongue was ripped out and thrown into the fire that destroyed Cain. Pearlie screeched in terror but it didn't stop there.

The newborns and I stood frozen skill from the minutes of brutality that followed that moment. If we thought Pearlie could torture - she had nothing on Eliza.

Pearlie was nothing but bits and pieces and gushing blood and venom by the time Eliza was finished with her. She smiled as she disposed of Pearlie's body except her head - a head she placed aside and positioned it towards the army.

Eliza's crazed and murderous eyes danced with glee as she looked at the army of maybe three hundred newborn vampires - vampires that wont live to see tomorrow. She charged forward and vampires dropped dead one after the other like an unbroken chain.

I didn't try to run. What good would it do? I stepped aside - away from the army as she slaughtered them all like cattle. The screams of her victims reached my ears but I kept my eyes closed, refusing to open them until this catastrophe was over.

The screams lessened along with her standing enemies but they didn't come to a complete halt until maybe an hour after Pearlie's dismemberment. I opened my eyes and squeezed them shut again - willing the image to vanish from my memory.

Nothing but ash and a few neglected body parts. Blood. So much blood. It was the greatest massacre I'd ever seen in my two hundred years of existence. I felt tears reach my eyes that refused to fall. I sniffled and instantly regretted it. The sickly sweet scent of hundreds of destroyed vampires reached my nose and I vomited the blood of my most recent victim.

I heard footsteps and hurdled around, ignoring the bloody scene I was in. I came face to face with Eliza. She had torn clothes from fruitless attacks and blood covered nearly every inch of her. Only bits of her platinum blond hair escaped the bloodbath. I stood and crouched defensively, knowing full well it would do nothing against this foe. She cocked her head to the side and it was only then when I noticed the death her ebony black eyes craved less then a minute ago. They were; grey, vacant even.

They were dead. Lifeless.

She stepped towards me and wrapped her fingers around my neck. I didn't struggle. I had already accepted my fate. All I hoped was that I was good enough to see my lovely family again. Even if it was for one last time.

She released my neck and threw my head away from her slightly before walking away from me. From the massacre she had brewed in her kitchen of death. She grasped Pearlie's head and tossed it into the closest fire before continuing in her way. She only got a few meters away before her legs wobbled and collapsed from under her, sending her face first into the dirt.

I rushed to her side and placed her head in my lap, cradling it.

"Enough." a voice sounded.

My head snapped towards the direction of the sound and my eyes met a dozen figures in black cloaks.

"Clean this place up." The same voice sounded.

The black cloaked people moved towards the massacre and proceeded to clean the mess up, only two remained by the side of the man who had spoken.

"Who are you?" I asked in a weak voice. I already knew who they were and I knew what would happen.

He removed him cloak and it revealed a blond haired man. "I am Caius of the Volturi. You are?" He asked in a strict and somewhat bored tone.

"Carolyn." I replied.

He nodded his head towards Eliza. "And her?"

"Eliza."

"What happened here?" he demanded.

"She," I pointed to Eliza. "Killed them all.""His eyes widened is shock. "What?" He gasped out. "How?"

I sighed. "Her ability I suppose."

His eyebrow rose. "Ability?" He asked.

"She's invincible."

His eyebrows disappeared under her hairline. His shock was evident. He glanced around the field and back at Eliza. He muttered a silent curse and rubbed his temples.

"This causes complications." he sighed muttering something about 'Aro is going to kill me for this' and looked back at me. "We can't have a creature like that running around. It'll cause to many problems for us as you can guess. Not even I would abuse someone with that power." he stood in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "You were involved in this I presume."

It wasn't a question. We both knew the answer even if it was. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. But that means---"

"I know. I die."

He nodded and moved towards me.

"Can I asked something?" I asked.

He sighed but nodded. "Since you've been so accommodating and I'm about to kill you I don't see why not."

"What'll become of Eliza?"

"Isolation and imprisonment. I can't let my brother know of this so I'll have to get someone else to get rid of her. But I think I'll just erase my own memory after the deed is done."

"Where would you hide her?"

"The oceans abyss. Where else?"

With that I was torn apart.


	53. Chapter 53

**Edward POV:**

I growled when Alice hung up the phone. She spun around and faced me her eyes wide with shock and terror.

"Is everything I just heard true?" I growled menacingly.

The fear in her eyes grew as her thoughts went haywire. _No, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry! Edward, I owed it to Bella! Please understand! _Her thoughts screamed at me but I hissed at her to silence her.

I grabbed the closest thing I could and flung it across the room - narrowly missing Alice who shrunk back in fear. I growled as I started pacing unsure of what to do.

Alice's thoughts replayed the conversation she had on the phone:

"_Rosalie?"_

_I halted my steps while heading to my room. We hadn't heard from Rosalie since she went on her honeymoon with Emmett. I continued walking assuming that they were going to be talking about that girlie stuff they so love to gossip about. _

"_Why are you calling me? You know it's not safe right now! Edwards in the house! He'll freak if he finds out so soon!" Alice whispered harshly into the phone. _

_That caught my attention. What the hell is going on here?_

"_I'm sorry Alice but your going to have to jump ahead a little and tell him ahead of schedule. Problems have raised since I last called you. The camp has been massacred." _

_Camp? What camp? Are Rosalie and Emmett at a camp? Have they massacred a human camp sight? Dear Lord! Rosalie what has happened? Have they slipped? _

_I rushed towards Alice to voice my questions but her voice cut me off. _

"_What?" Alice screeched softly. "Is anyone hurt?"_

_Good questions considering they slaughtered a _defenceless human _camp!_

"_We're fine, luckily the executioner was on our side. We were given the chance to run and we took it. Listen, Alice can I explain this later? We're on our way home and I need you to prepare Edward so he doesn't slaughter us when we return."_

_What can't I know? What's so important that I'd want to hurt Rose and Emmett?_

"_Okay, I need as much information as possible considering I'm telling Edward. Not a single detail can be missed. Tell me the majors first."_

"_Okay… Aside from Jasper being a little overwhelmed with the emotions happening here not a lot. Only the obvious."_

_What? Jasper's there? But I thought he was in Europe trying to recover from his divorce with Alice. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

"_I need more than that, Rose. Give me the news I want to know."_

"_Edwards not going to like this. Jasper and Bella are together."_

_My body froze. My brain shut down and my heart shattered. _

…_. What?_

_Alice gave a small excited squeak. "Yes! Just like I expected would happen if I left! Now, is there anything else? Is Peter and Charlotte coming too?"_

_Alice… You knew this? Why? I don't understand… _

"_No, they thought it would be best if they weren't there. Plus they've lost some old friends in the massacre and are currently in mourning."_

"_When do I expect you?"_

"_In a few days. Four at most."_

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_

"_Bye." _

"HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?" I growled almost inhumanly.

"I saw it in a vision soon after we left Forks. It was set in stone. If I tried to change things they only got worse. This was the best outcome. Believe me!"

"NO! IF THIS WAS THE BEST OUTCOME BELLA AND I WOULD BE TOGETHER NOT HER AND THAT _PATHETIC_ VAMPIRE!"

She hissed. "Stop being so selfish Edward! They're happy and if you do anything to ruin that I'll destroy you! They deserve happiness and I wont let you broody selfishness wreck that!"

I slammed my fist into a wall and reigned in my emotions. "Why is Bella and Jasper together? Why is Bella with them again?" I said brokenly.

She sighed. "It started with Victoria and Laurent."

I couldn't help the roar that escaped my throat and my rage was fully released taking over my entire body. I briefly heard Alice scream after me as I ran but I was faster than her and left her far behind.

_Watch out Alaska where the demon Laurent resides because here I come. _


	54. Chapter 54

**Jane POV:**

I stayed on deck as I watched Demetri and Felix go below to grab the cage that Eliza would be placed in when she's to be dropped into the ocean. My duty was strict: Make sure Eliza doesn't try anything. A simple job it was for she barely moved an inch. Not even a twitch of the muscle. They might as well asked me to watch a lifeless doll.

I glanced her way and studied her. Her eyes were open but their life was gone; dead. She was nothing but a shell. I mean, yes of course the mind of Eliza was there in mind but she was vacant. As if she had no meaning. Almost like how master Marcus is now and has been since his mate Didyme died. I felt a pang of sympathy for the vampire. She obviously had lost someone she truly cared for - if not loved.

Is it better to love and loss than to have never love at all?

I don't think I want to find out but at the same time I fear I never will. It's a price you pay for becoming a vampire so young. You lose possibilities you once had in your mortal flesh. I will forever be grateful to master Aro for making me immortal but I will always miss being human - even when I seem to have forgotten what it's like. A part of me wishes the flames had engulfed us the day my brother and I stood at the stake, another part terrified at the very thought. I know without a doubt though that I would have chosen immortality rather than death. The pros and cons of being young and ignorant, you don't think things through.

A hand graced my shoulder and I didn't even need to look up to know it was my beloved brothers. He gave it a slight squeeze as if he could hear my thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised if he could. I feel I can almost do it sometimes.

"What are you thinking, Jane?" Alec asked.

I smiled internally, his words confirming what I had already known - he couldn't hear my private counsel. I shake my head and turn to face him.

"Nothing of importance." I reassured him.

"But your face… It tells me your deep in thought. Your conscious roaming in places it hasn't visited before. It worries me. Is something the matter?"

"Not to worry, brother dearest. For nothing is wrong. True, my mind is lurking in uncharted territory but it is merely useless thoughts."

He didn't seem to believe me but let it go.

Some banging brought our attention to Demetri and Felix, who were returning from above deck, carrying what looked like a black coffin covered in black chains. They brought the cage to us and opened it.

It was dull, not cushioned as one would most likely request if they were to spend the rest of eternity in it. But the blackness of it suited Eliza, in more ways then one. Her platinum blonde hair would stand out no matter how dark, her pale skin would seem almost bright in the darkness. What would stand out the least but would be the most strong is that it suited her life. Black and bleak.

Felix then proceeded to lift Eliza into his arms, quite delicately I'll add, and place her securely into her coffin. Cage. However you wish to call it. I looked down at her in a way I'd imagine one would look at a loved one at a funeral - as if for the last time. I'd wager those corpses eyes had more life in their eyes then Eliza herself did.

They closed the lid and made sure it was sealed tight - so no air could enter it immediately. They lifted her over their shoulders and placed the coffin so it hovered over the water. With an intake of breath, they released her and sunk into the sea at a rapid speed. I watched it fall down, down, down until I could see it no more.

Caius then stepped forward from the shadows and addressed us. "As you know, your memories will be erased. I cannot allow Aro to know of this creature. It may seem cruel but one with this power should not be living. Isolation is the next best thing. So, if you would all proceed forward and we'll get this over and done with."

We all stood around Caius as he held a small globe in the air. It was bright red with mixture of pink and green swirling around in it. He chanted a few words and I felt something tugging at my mind. My brain told me there was an intruder and it tried to defend itself and fight said intruder off. I shock my head and relaxed my thoughts, allowing Caius access to my thoughts, images and memories.

I glanced at the ocean and whispered to the winds.

"Goodbye, Eliza."

I blinked. I surveyed around me and took in my surroundings. I was on a yacht in what appeared to be the middle of the ocean. I scowled not at all happy with the situation. I didn't like having my memory erased. It always made me curious and curiosity and I most certainly are not friends.

Caius glanced at the globe in his hand and seemed to understand the situation.

"Let's return to Volterra, everyone."

We all nodded and went in separate directions. I walked towards the railings and stared at the dark, night sea. It was beautiful. It was calm. Peaceful. A ghost of a smile graced my lips as I looked at the moonlit water.

"Come, sister." Alec called.

I nodded and turned back to the ocean. I glanced down into the water and saw nothing but darkness. I felt like I should have seen something else, like I was looking for something. I shock my head and cast the idea away and turned to join my brother below deck.


	55. Chapter 55

**Jasper POV:**

I thought back to the battle we had endured not even a few days ago. I felt a pang of sadness when i though of Cain. He wasn't the nicest guy in the world but i'd met worse. Pearlie's face haunted me. Her rage terrified me, made my blood turn as cold as ice. She must have destroyed the camp, leaving nothing but a massacre in it's place. I shivered, trying to cast away the thoughts of the possibilities that had happened that day.

I wonder what happened to her.

I glanced around and saw Rosalie driving the truck to our destination - the Cullen mansion in Aberdeen. While Emmett looked out the window - obviously lonely. He had just lost a potential friend. He liked Cain, so did Peter. They were rather upset about his death. Rosalie held Emmett's hand in one hand while her other took the role of two hands. She knew that Emmett liked Cain and was comforting in her own way.

We were about twenty minutes away from our house and Bella was fidgeting with her hands nervously. I cautiously grasped them in mine, afraid she'd reject me. We still hadn't really defined our relationship. She clutched my hand and looked up at me gratefully. She leaned into me and laid her head against my shoulder. I stroked her hair and smelled her hair. Fascias.

"It's goin' to be okay." I tried to convince her, even though I couldn't agree with my own sentence.

She gave me a look that obviously said she didn't believe me.

I chuckled. "Okay, so it's not goin' to be easy but we'll get through it." I said rubbing her arm.

"But Edward-."

"Is already informed. Rosalie called Alice earlier and told her to inform him before our arrival. I don't know how he's reacted to the news though. Rosalie made it sound as though we're together."

She shifted away from me and looked at me with hurt eyes. "We are…. Aren't we?" she asked, a panic attack seeming to start.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her cheek. "That's the question I've been meanin' to ask you."

She looked slightly scared. "I thought we already were."

I smiled. "Then I guess we'll give it a shot."

She gave a timid smile and shyly kissed my chin. I chuckled. This was the girl who had boldly made the first move when we were in the alley?

Suddenly, the truck stopped. I looked outside the window and saw our house. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were outside waiting for us. We hopped out of the van and we were almost attacked by Esme and Alice. Esme was kissing every bit of visible flesh on our faces and her emotions nearly made me jump up and down like a kid *Cough*Emmett*Cough* in a candy store. I'm not joking, Emmett does that in a candy store. Even though he doesn't eat it… usually.

Carlisle gave the girls a kiss on the cheek and clapped us men on the back saying 'welcome back'. Alice, surprisingly had bowled me over and hugged me until I couldn't breath. She then moved onto Bella, Emmett then finally Rose.

"Lets move this conversation inside, shall we?" Carlisle suggested.

We all nodded and headed inside. It was a little bit smaller then the one in Forks, mainly because we didn't use this one as much. We rarely came to this one. We all headed to the dining room and sat down, with Carlisle at the head.

Carlisle spoke, "First, welcome back. We have missed you greatly. Bella, it's great to officially welcome you into the family."

Bella smiled and nodded.

"And, if you will, can you tell us everything? Rosalie was rather vague on the subject."

Bella's head ducked and she looked at her hands in her lap. I grabbed her hand and rubbed meaningless circles in her hand. This seemed to give her strength and she told the horrible story she had repeated to everyone in this family so far.

Not even ten sentences in the story Esme was hugging Bella and giving her comfort that only a mother could bring. Bella continued and I could feel genuine hate and anger coming from Carlisle, even though his face was impassive.

After the story finished there was a small silence. Alice, was frozen in her spot, obviously distraught by what she had just learned. She stuttered. "I-I-I-I knew her life wouldn't be p-p-p-erfect. But I didn't expect that-that-that monster would enter your life! Whenever I saw you were happy!"

Bella's quiet voice filled the air. "Was I high?"

There was silence. Alice's eyes filled with tears that would never shed.

"Oh my God… how could I have never realised!" she collapsed to the floor.

Bella left her seat and took Alice into her arms. We stayed still and I sent calming waves to my ex-wife. After she regained her composure they returned to the table.

"Thanks, Jas." she smiled weakly. I returned it.

"I have a question." Bella stated.

We all looked at her and nodded for her to continue. She asked a question we were all wondering but didn't ask.

"Where's Edward?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Edward POV: **

I approached my destination with a scowl on my face, the beast within me wanting blood. Not just any blood. Specific blood. The blood of someone who had hurt someone I love.

_Laurent. _

I ignored the falling snow and walked up their driveway. I could see Tanya waiting at the front door wailing her arms at me excitedly. Kate was standing beside her leaning against the door frame and Carmen and Eleazar were standing behind them inside. Irina and Laurent were nowhere in sight.

I walked to the front entrance and was immediately bombarded with Tanya. She kissed both my cheeks and smiled, welcoming me. Kate gave me a small smile but didn't approach. Carmen hugged me and Eleazar shook my hand.

They all had similar thoughts. Why am I here? Where is everyone else?

I walked into the house and I noticed that Irina and Laurent's scents were still fresh. They were somewhere in the house.

"Where's Irina?"

Carmen smiled. "Upstairs. She's with Laurent."

I nodded and sat down with Tanya sitting next to me. Her thoughts were of longing of me but knowing she can't have me. I was greatly that her thoughts were saying she wasn't going to peruse me this time.

"What has you with us, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"I have some business with another tenant in your house." I answered.

Tanya looked confused. "With Irina?"

I heard footsteps and saw Irina and Laurent come into view.

"No, with him." I said before I launched at him.

Everyone was stunned for a second and when they finally had the ability to move, I already had Laurent pinned to the floor beating into him.

_He knows… _Laurent thought pathetically. He didn't even try to resist.

I felt arms yanking me away from Laurent and dragging me away. I put up a fight and flailed around aimless me trying to escape. Tanya slapped me across the face and everyone stopped moving.

"What the hells the matter with you?" She yelled.

"Ask him! I'm sure he'd love to tell you!" I spat Laurent's way.

Tanya turned her head to Laurent who now had Irina over him - protecting him from danger. "What is he talking about?" she asked, taking over as the coven leader.

He looked to the floor in shame and from his reaction, Tanya knew whatever he was being accused of he was guilty of doing it. She stepped forward - ignoring the warning growl form Irina and knelt to his level. She griped his hair and forced him to look at her. "I'm waiting."

He sighed, his thoughts knowing there was no way out of this.

"After the about a year of me staying with you, an old friend asked for a favour. She had been my companion for centuries so I said I'd do anything. She wanted revenge for the Cullen's killing her mate. I was reluctant to harm the Cullen's, knowing we'd be outnumbered and it would be a suicide mission. She then told me it was never her intention to harm the Cullen's, but Edwards mate. Her target was Bella. So, when we knew she would be alone we broke into the house, prepared to kill her. When we saw her we were shocked. I've never seen a human look like that before. When she saw us it was clear she _wanted _us to kill her. Victoria didn't like that. So, she destroyed everything important to her. Her father. We murdered him front of her. After that, I thought we'd leave but no, Victoria wanted to cause harm. So, she tortured Bella. I did also. My vampiric instincts showed up and I enjoyed it. I had been deprived for so long that I couldn't resist the temptation. I can't even recall everything we did to her because it's too pathetic for me to even admit. After a few months, I was so guilty. I went back to see her. I found her scent - or should I say, what was left of her scent. It was destroyed littered. Alcohol and drugs were in her entire system. I nearly gagged when I smelled her. The only human I couldn't feel temptation from. I don't know if she saw me, but if she did she didn't acknowledge my presence. I came back her, feeling horrible. But I wanted to forget that I had done that. I wanted a new leaf… with Irina."

I growled and slammed my hand against the wall. His thoughts told me everything was true. His thoughts displayed an image of Bella first time he saw her. Then after we left. Then the final one. I fell to the floor and chuckled darkly. I had done that to her. My leaving was supposed to help her, instead it caused her more hurt.

I didn't know what to say or do. Luckily Tanya did.

"Get out of my sight." she hissed, not looking at him. "Your no longer welcome here."

Laurent nodded and stood up and left. We stood silent for a minute. Then Irina followed after him, choosing her mate over her family.

I knelt down and sighed. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and knew it was Tanya.

"I think you should go home." She whispered.

"Bella should be there by now."

"You have to face her sometime. Forever is a long time to run. Go back. Say hello or goodbye. Don't run anymore Edward.

With that, she walked away taking her family with her into another room, leaving me alone with her words.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Sorry it's so late! I forgot to post that I had exams all last week and I would be far to busy to update! I'm absolutely buggard!**

**Bella POV:**

We all sat down and Carlisle went on to explain what had been happening since they had left. Most of this Rosalie had told me but some I think she had deliberately left out. They told me how Edward was acting and I couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt. He had done that because of me. No matter how much reassurance the Cullen's tried to give me that it wasn't, I still felt that it was.

When they told me about his little 'Episodes' where he'd try to come to Forks and see me, Alice had always managed to stop him but he got closer and closer each time. Truthfully, I couldn't help but find it mildly pathetic. He left me, he had no right to consider returning. Did he ever think of what my feelings might have been? That maybe I had moved on?

Inconsiderate prick.

I knew I was being harsh but I couldn't help it. He left me practically dead and broken so I could have a 'Normal' life. He had no right to come back. I would have rather died from a drug overdose then see him again… at that time.

Now I wasn't too sure. I was indeed over him but I did still care for him. He was a friend to me. I don't want our parting in the forest to be the last time we ever see each other.

Suddenly, Alice gasp and closed her eyes. When she opened them she turned to us.

"Edwards coming." She whispered.

"What does he want?" Jasper asked, a little protective and maybe a little possessive.

"I'm not sure, his decisions are conflicted. All that's certain is that he's coming."

I nodded and wrapped myself in Jasper's embrace. I could see Esme and Carlisle's slightly shocked but happy faces. Jasper kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him chest.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered to me.

"I know." I sighed. "But this is something I have to do."

He nodded and pulled me closer to his chest, if that's at all possible, and I couldn't help but feel completely safe - like nothing could ever hurt me. The feeling was short live when I heard the approach of a cars engine.

I withdrew from Jaspers arms and kissed the corner of his mouth before going outside to wait on the porch. The car pulled up the driveway and the engine was killed. I barely saw him through the dark tinted windows but I could make out his frozen solid form. We stayed in silence for what seemed like forever before I heard him exit his car.

He approached me but didn't stand to close, about three feet away. He looked at me with a strange expression. It was of sadness, defeat and strangely a bit of awe.

"Bella." he greeted.

"Edward."

We stood there in awkward silence as we both figured out what to say.

"Come to our meadow?" He asked, unsure. I nodded and we were off.

We made it to the meadow quickly and I briefly remarked that the flowers were dead from the season. It matched our relationship now. Dead and cold. Almost non-existent.

He started pacing as I sat on the ground, knowing this would more then likely take a while. Many a times he would turn to me and open his mouth, only to shake his head and start pacing again. I was being patient but each time he opened his mouth to say something I felt hope that the conversation would start, but he always smashed that hope by looking away.

Eventually, he stopped pacing and sighed, pinching his nose. He turned around and didn't look at me.

"He loves you." it wasn't a question.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"He's standing near by, in case you need him. Not close enough to hear the conversation but if something happened he'd know about it."

It was silent for a minute and I smiled at the fact that Jasper was watching over me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, still not looking at me.

"For what?"

"Everything. Leaving. Hurting you. It's an endless list that even days of reciting there's still be an endless amount left. I really wasn't any good for you, was I?" he asked brokenly.

"Not really. But you were better then Mike."He finally looked at me with confusion on his face. "What's Newton got to do with this?"

I smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

He nodded unsurely but relented. He finally sat down also and it made the air less tense.

"You've had an exciting un-life so far from what I gathered from Alice and Rose's telephone conversation."

I glanced at him. "Which was?"

He chuckled. "A run in with Peter and Charlotte are sure to give you more excitement then you could care for."

I stayed silent for a moment, finally realising how different we really are.

"I actually liked them. I had a great time."He gave me a shocked look but eventually smiled. "I'm glad."

Again with the silence. This time it was deafening. I breathed in and it gave me confidence.

"Now what?"

He sighed. "I have no idea."

He stood up and stretched, even though he didn't need to. "I suppose I'll leave."

I looked up at him alarmed. "You can't leave!"

He smiled. "No, I think I should. Not forever but just for a while. Maybe a few years. I may be willing to step aside and let Jasper take my place as the man you love, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to watch him flaunt it in my face."

I nodded understanding. "Can you promise me something?"

He gave me a look that gestured me to move on.

"Don't do anything reckless."

He laughed freely and smiled. "Okay."

With that he left.

**A/N: Yes, Edward lives. I realised I kill him off far to many times in every FanFic I write. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Soooo Sorry I haven't updated! I've said this sooo often recently and I have a few excuses. **

**So far I've done great of my exams, ranging from 76% - 95% so far. WHOOPIE!**

**And the reason I haven't updated is because I have not been on my laptop for ages.**

**VERY lame excuse. But it's true, I was not on the laptop.**

**Okay, truth be told. I recently discovered the wonder that is 'Assassins Creed' and have become addicted. Lets just say, the only reason I'm breathing is because it's natural.**

**Bella POV:**

Bella and I had managed to get Alice to go on a 'Road trip' with us. We told the boys and our parental figures that we needed a long overdue sister bonding trip. Esme and Carlisle were instantly for it and encouraged us, even giving us destinations that we might like - non which we'll be using. Jasper and Emmett were both suspicious of our 'Road trip' and insisted upon coming with us - after telling them they need to hunt first they left… And so did we. You may think it harsh that we 'Accidentally' left them behind but we had our reasons. Reasons only us three girls know.

We weren't going on a road trip. It wasn't a sisterly bonding trip either… Well, it could be depending on situations. We were hunting down a certain redhead bitch named Victoria.

Oh, the bitch was going down.

I scowled at the thought of her mind tricks. The letter she wrote me **(Chapter 43, if forgotten) **rattled me to the core. But luckily, clearing things up with Edward has completely assured me that Jasper was the only one for me. I miss him even now…

After learning from Tanya about Laurent's confrontation, Rosalie was able to persuade her friend into giving us Irina's details. After acquiring her mobile number, I felt like I'd fond the pot of gold under the rainbow when Laurent answered.

He nearly dropped dead when I spoke.

He stuttered and babbled and I almost laughed hysterically by how terrified he sounded. After assuring him that I would not track him down and kill him and - God forbid - Irina, he asked me what I wanted if not his head on a silver platter. I simply said 'Victoria' and enough was said. He sighed and mumbled about her going to be pissed off before giving us her location and wishing us luck.

Or luck that we'd kill Victoria before she got to him.

Rosalie then proceeded to bleed him dry of all the information he could get out of him. I think maybe she's planning something…

Anyway, according to Laurent, she had been hiding in Vancouver, for reasons he doesn't know. He told us to be prepared for anything because Victoria's been driven half mad by the death of her mate.

So we left for Vancouver.

After using our 'Dazzling charm', locals were more then willing to talk about the new and unusual settlers. Mainly, a beauty, feline redhead who looked like she never got enough sleep. Leaving the news sources abruptly and confused, we sought out a isolated mansion not too far from town. Far from prying eyes and ears, but not far enough to be completely cut off.

We approached it cautiously and unsure of what our plan of attack was until Alice stopped dead with glazed over eyes.

"Newborns." She whispered. "About three dozen. Plus Victoria and another grown vampire."

We froze in our spots.

Well shit. Now what?

Alice leaned against a nearby tree trunk and closed her eyes, immersed in her visions. Rosalie started pacing at ridiculous speeds and as her pace continued to increases, so did my impossible headache. Luckily, before I could mouth off at her, Alice bet me too it. "Rosalie, enough! Your distracting me!"

Finally she stopped. Not even a minute went by before she started tapping her foot harshly, causing the nearly rubble to bounce around. Choosing to ignore it I focused on Alice.

Alice eventually opened her eyes with a smile. "Girls, I've got an idea and it works out perfectly."

She slowly walked toward the mansion and rounded the corner. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Rose, scale yourself up to the fourth window up and sixth across. Don't enter the room until the right moment. You'll know when. Bella, your following me. This is foolproof!"

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

She gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding me?', that shut me up.

Rosalie went to scale the building and I followed Alice. She smiled triumphantly and she reached a pile of leaves. She pushed the leaves aside and it revealed a trap door that would lead into the cellar. She grabbed the lock and with a slight clench on her fist it shattered to smithereens. She quietly opened the hatch door and we stealthy entered. The cellar was dark and broody, perfect for the Hollywood horror movie set.

I heard whimpering and some screams from further down and I felt like I should find the source of the sounds and help whoever needs it. Alice grabbed my arm before I could even step towards them.

"It'll cause more harm the good. They're caged up, but the second they realise someone's not, they'll start a commotion that'll alert Victoria and her lackey."

I reluctantly let her drag me away. After finding the door to the actual mansion, I was surprised by the look of the place. It was lavish in all sense of the word. It did not suit Victoria at all and I doubt with her little side-kick it did.

Alice suddenly grabbed my arm and ran in a mad sprint, dragging me with her. Shocked by the tern of events, I followed dumbly, knowing I'll more then likely survive this by following her lead.

We ran up a few sets of stairs without a person in sight and with no dilemmas. So I couldn't understand Alice's urgency. She suddenly stopped and bounced on her toes.

"I can't wait!" She nearly squealed excitedly.

… Wait. What?

I was ignored of caurse and Alice started counting backwards…

"Well, well look who's here." a shrilling voice sounded.

My blood grew colder then what it already was and I spun around and saw Victoria and a tall man standing next to her. Without warning, Alice walked towards them but stayed a few feet away, smiling all the way.

"Hi!" she exclaimed chipper. "Can we get the show on the road?" she's still smiling.

I noticed Victoria and her friends confused faces as they looked at her as if she were insane.

"What?" We all asked.

**... Huh?**

**HUH? Is exactly what i bet your all wondering! Welcome the confusion! You'll get a pleasent surprise!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Personal reasons.**

**Bella POV:**

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Bella. I just need to speak is all."

"But Victoria's the enemy!"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said 'Duh'. "Obviously."

Victoria looked so confused. "What do you want to say, seer?" curiosity making her ask more then anything.

Alice laughed. "I never said you!"

A silence hovered over the room. "She's lost it." Victoria muttered, looking slightly scared that she had a psychopathic vampire in her midst.

Alice just continued to smile. "I want to speak with him. Riley." She said, pointing to the unknown man standing next to Victoria.

"Me?" He squeaked.

She waltzed up to him and took out her hand. "Let's be friendly from this point on!" she said cheerily, taking his hand in her own shaking it.

He gasped and looked at her in shock. "What-?"

It hit me right then and there like a tone of bricks… No fucking way! Wow.

Alice then turned to Victoria and gave a sympathetic smile. "Bye-bye." She said waving.

Rosalie suddenly jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Victoria's arms, dragging her away. I briefly saw Alice restricting Riley from going after Rosalie. I quickly joined Rose and grabbed Victorias legs and we took her to a room.

She screamed murder as we threw her on a bed and Rose pined her down while I made a fire, preparing to destroy her.

"You bitches! I should have killed you and your coven when I had the chance!"

Rosalie snapped Victoria's leg off and ignored the screech that escaped her throat. "You never had the chance," she threw her leg in the fire and gripped the other one. "And never will." she ripped the other off.

Soon, Victoria was nothing more then a mutated head. She had venom in her eyes and her eyes had hope in them. "Please." she whispered.

I halted in my tracks as did Rosalie when we heard her soft plea.

"End it," she begged. "End my agony. Reunite me with James." she closed her eyes and prepared for her inhuman death.

I hesitated and Rosalie noticed. Knowing my indecision after her plea, she gripped Victoria's shoulders and whispered in her ear something I couldn't understand. "De mortius nil nisi bonum. Deus voice. Momento mori. Nunc dimittis." Whatever it was, Victoria's face held peace. For the first time ever I saw Victoria smile.

I genuine, kind smile. She replied in the same language. "Ex gratia, In extremis "

I was left stunned, she was far more beautiful then I ever noticed. She looked happy. For the first time I had ever met her, she looked at peace.

Rosalie, gently took the remaining of Victoria's body in her arms and softy placed her in the now purple flames.

I looked down to the ground, unable to see her end. Rosalie made the sign of the cross and whispered something that wasn't in English and I frowned confused.

"Anima eius et animae omnium fidelium defunctorum per Dei misericordiam requiescant in pace."

She stayed in silence with her head bowed before she grasped my hand and we returned to where Alice was.

**A/N: I briefly considered Rosalie and Victoria's conversation a mystery, but I know I would have killed an author if they did that to me. **

**The translation below in Latin are translated to English;**

**De mortius nil nisi bonum = Of the dead say nothing but good**

**Deus Voice = God be with you**

**Momento mori = Remember you have to die**

**Nunc dimittis = Now you send forth**

**Ex gratia = It is done (Without the feeling of compulsion)**

**In extremis = In the last of agonies**

**Anima eius et animae omnium fidelium defunctorum per Dei misericordiam requiescant in pace = May his soul and the souls of all the departed faithful by God's mercy rest in peace**

**A/N: I believe in eariler chapters i showed that Rosalie was religious. This is a very personal chapter for Rosalie, because she doesn't believe that vampires go to heaven, so she's slightly torn up with guilt by killing Victoria**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bella POV:**

When we reached Alice and Riley, we found it amusing that he was pinned to the floor with Alice simply sitting on him flipping through a fashion magazine. She looked up at us with a slightly bored expression.

"Finished?" We nodded. She jumped up, taking Riley with her. "Thank God! Victoria was sooo far behind in fashion. This magazine is from two months ago!"

Rosalie flinched at the mention on Victoria but didn't say anything on the topic but brought up another one.

"What are we going to do about him?"

Alice smile and gave out a small squeal. "He's coming home with us of cause!"

Silence filled the room and I couldn't comprehend why Alice wanted to take an enemy home with us. Yes, an ex enemy maybe but still… It's kind of weird.

"You mean, like a…" Rosalie started, trying to think of the right word. "A pet?"

I slightly chocked trying to keep a laugh in and Alice sent Rosalie a death glare.

"Very funny. Can we hurry up?"

As we made it outside the house, I heard a scream from in the cellar, I instantly remembered the newborns that we had left behind.

"The newborns! We have to let them out!" I yelled.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"We can't take them home with us." Rosalie pointed out.

"And we can't stay here to teach them how to live properly. We haven't the time." Alice added.

"We have to do something!" I whined, not liking the thought of leaving behind what I could only assume was innocent vampires.

Rosalie sighed. "Fine, give me your phone." she held her hand out for it.

"What? Why?" I asked, even though I gave it to her anyway.

She dialled a number and it rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?" a familiar thick accented man answered.

"Laurent, clear out the newborns at the mansion. I have no idea how many there are and I'm not going back to count. If you want any forgiveness from me for what you've done to my sister I suggest you get your fucking ass over here and do something about this before I track you down and tear off your manhood and burn it in front of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." he gulped.

"Good." with that Rosalie hung up the phone.

We grabbed a Yute that seemed abandoned and hoped in, Alice sitting in the back with Riley with Rosalie driving.

After driving back towards the main house, Riley spoke for the first time. "You wouldn't have really cut off that mans… You know what, right?"

Rose shrugged. "No." there was a brief silence. "I'd have shoved them down his throat, them attempt to burn him. Bit by bit."

She smirked as a horrified look crossed Riley's face. He looked at Alice with what looked like a pleading look. "Tell me she's lying."

She smiled brightly. "Of cause she's lying!" she shifted her smile to a straight face. "Is what I'd say if I was a liar."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Of cause it's me who gets stuck in a van with psycho hot chicks that are threatening to cut men's privets off…" he muttered.

We smiled and head off towards the house. I didn't miss the exchange Alice and Riley would have every once in a while. I smiled at the thought that Alice would finally be very happy.

Now all that's left was Edwards…


	61. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm skipping to the end. So this is the Epilogue. BUT REMEMBER: THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! I doubt it will be a long as 'Atmosfear' though. Keep an eye out for it. I will update a little teaser for you and it will say the sequel is or is not up. KEEP A LOOK OUT!**

**Rosalie POV:**

Returning to the main house was nice. Esme's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning when her eyes fell on Riley. She was instantly accepting of him and looked at him as her own son before he had even said a single word.

But I guess that's how it is for all mothers.

It didn't take long for Alice and Riley to strike up a relationship. Actually, it took a week. Alice got so impatient that she out and told him they were mates. Of course, he didn't believe because he was told Victoria was his mate, but he quickly began to believe her. Now, he dotes on her and looks at her with nothing but the purest love in his eyes. Alice was the exact same way. She didn't have to make Riley stop doing particular things because she didn't like them, hell she loved everything about him and encouraged everything he did. The relationship was just soo… Not like Alice and Jasper's. It was perfect.

Esme and Carlisle still didn't know everything that had happened while we were away. All they know is we can no longer return to Forks because I had broken the treaty. Thankfully, they didn't ask why. I only got a stern look from Carlisle, a slap on the wrist by Esme and was off Scot free. I wonder if they would have been so lenient if they knew I had killed Gwen…

Bella and Jasper had finally consummated their relationship. In fact, I would be surprised if they didn't get married soon. Jasper is still in the stage of stumbling over his words trying to think of the perfect proposal why using me as a mannequin. I tell him to just ask and she'll say yes, but he just snaps at me and says I don't. I do though, Bella told me.

Emmett and I had another Honeymoon recently and are as strong as ever. I still love the big softie and would do anything for him. He still calls me his angel and jokes about being unworthy of such a pure creature. I laugh at his antics but adore them all the same.

Edward was in Russia last I heard from him. He was enjoying the overcast weather and snow. He didn't say much, only that he wasn't ready to return home yet and to give him time.

I turn around and look out the window and use this rare alone time to reminisce on the past. It had been three years since the massacre of the newborns. Three years since both Pearlie and Cain died and three years since Eliza disappeared of the face of the earth. I wonder where she is and if she's happy but I know if she and Cain were mates like I suspected she was dead in everyway if not physical. No one speaks of that time, on the rare occasion that Emmett brings it up he jokes about the pranks Cain, Peter and himself were devising. It upset me to know that my husband had lost a friend that day. A pathetic excuse of a vampire of a friend but still a friend.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Alice dragging Riley down the stairs and into the garage to get the car so they can go shopping. Surprisingly, Riley didn't mind. Jasper was up in his room reading some war novel no doubt with Bella's head in his lap, also reading, and stroking her hair idly while doing so. I wasn't even their and I could picture it. Esme was doing some needle pointing in Carlisle's office while Carlisle was looking over his notes for hospital patients. Emmett, unsurprisingly was playing video games. This time he was rocking it out with a drum kit on Guitar Hero III. I smiled and sat down next to him, grabbing a Guitar.

Time to kick his ass.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short, and rather unexciting epilogue but wait for it.**


	62. Atmosfear Deleted & Added Scenes

**Atmosfear Deleted & Added Scenes**

**A/N: Some are before the story or during the time of the story. You should be able to tell which is which. **

**They are **_**NOT**_ **in chronological order. **

"Try again, Bella!" Jasper commanded.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling mentally exhausted from the constant work.

"Try again but this time I'm adding some more pressure. Hari! Help out will you?" Jasper called to Hari, she nodded and came rushing over.

"Okay, Bella. Try."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I imagined a bubbled surrounding my head. I mentally stretched it inch by inch and it slowly expanded.

"Concentrate, Bella."

I stretched it a bit more and it popped, snapping back and giving my head a good knock. I growled in frustration and punched the closest thing to me - which happened to be Hari. She jumped back and glared at me, before throwing her head back and walking away in a huff. Jasper sighed.

"There goes our help."

"Shut up, Jasper!" I snapped.

He stepped back and threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Bella but we have to train you. You need to be able to protect yourself and others."

I sighed deeply. "I know."

"Try again."

I nodded and pictured the bubble around my head. I slowly willed it to expand and it slowly got bigger and bigger until it was covering Jasper.

"I did it." I whispered.

"Hari!" He yelled, nearly making me lose my concentration and pop the bubble. Hari growled from somewhere and walked over, obviously still not happy about being smacked in the jaw. "Try it on me." Jasper told her.

After a few seconds pause, I felt something tugging at the bubble, trying to desperately find an entrance. It slapped the bubble and only ricocheted off.

"I can't." Hari murmured in awe.

"Yes!" I heard Jasper yell as he ran towards me and hugged me, eventually sweeping me off my feet and swinging me around. I gave a slight squeal of delight and hugged him back tightly.

We pulled apart from each other and smiled at each other. He grabbed my hand and we ran off to tell the others.

* * *

"ARGH!" I heard Rosalie scream and rushed towards her. When I entered the tent I stopped dead when I saw Rosalie chasing after Peter who looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Ummm?" I muttered, confused as to what I was supposed to do. My question alerted them of my presence.

"Jasper! Catch him!" Yelled Rosalie.

"No, Jasper! Help me!" Peter yelled.

Again, a occurred and I simply watched, dumbfounded on what I should do. Emmett then walked in and watched the scene in front of him confused.

"What the-?"

"No idea." I answered, cutting him off.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled when she saw him. "Grab him!"

Emmett shrugged and stepped in front of Peter, grabbing him by the collar and raising him high in the air, ignoring the kicks and punches Peter was sending his way.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie ignored him and punched Peter in the back. He groaned and tried to get away from the pissed off woman. "Where is it?" she screeched.

"I don't have anything!" he yelled back.

"He's lying." I said truthfully.

Rosalie looked victorious and Peter sent a death glare my way. "Thanks, dude." he spat.

I shrugged. "No problem."

Rosalie began to pat Peter down and slapped him across the face when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Peter! Tell me where it is right now or so help me God I'll drop you quicker then a pin to the ground!"

"PETER!" I heard a enraged yell.

"Oh shit…" Peter mumbled with wide eyes.

Suddenly an enraged Charlotte rushed in with an amused Bella hot on her tails. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Peter mumbled something that I didn't hear… But Emmett did.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?" Emmett yelled, dragging a fighting Peter out of the tent.

"Help me! He's going to kill me!" Peter wailed.

"Oh, stop being melodramatic, he's not going to kill you." Rosalie told him.

"No. He's going to beat him senseless, dump him in a gutter and then walk away!" I added.

"… That's the same as killing me!" Peter yelled as he was dragged away.

….

"Umm, what did Peter do?"

Bella chuckled slightly. "Took photos of Rosalie when he was in the shower. After Emmett beats the crap out of him Charlotte and Rosalie are next in line. I hope you've said you goodbyes, Peter!"

* * *

I looked at the new comer with doubtful eyes. I didn't like her, she gives me the creeps, her ability doesn't make me feel any safer either. I watched as Maria talked to the girl happily - ecstatic about having someone with such a brilliant ability.

I sighed and approached her, abruptly ending her one sided conversation.

"Maria, I need to talk to you." she growled a little but consented and followed me.

"I don't like her Maria. She gives me the creeps.""Now, now, Pearlie. Don't be so judgmental. She's nice and powerful." Her accent leaking through powerfully."She's nice because she doesn't talk."

"She talks with her eyes, Pearlie."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to."

"She'll be the death of you I swear it."

"Pearlie, I appreciate your concern but it's not needed. Go back outside and deal with the newborns, they're getting restless."

"Fine, but don't come running to me when she kills you!"

* * *

Emmett just looked blindly out the window and I rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him. He gave me a small, sad smile and continued looking out the window.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked.

He sighed. "Thinking about people from the past."

"I'm guessing Eliza and Cain in particular?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "I really could have considered them extended family one day. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that me, Cain and Peter all would have been close. Hell, Jasper would have loved Cain too if he'd opened up and let his guard down a little. I guess that I admire the fact that he didn't lie about anything. That he didn't care who knew hi history."

I nodded and kissed his neck.

He sighed. "I mean, I know that technically they were the bad guys. They have killed both humans and vampires alike but I really enjoyed their company. Sure, Eliza was practically comatose but Cain told us a few stories. Like how she saved his life, when he first woke up and just random times. She seemed great. I really do wonder what happened to Eliza."

I stayed silent, contemplating my words carefully.

"No one wants to admire a killer…. Nor kill the hero."

* * *

I walked in and froze with what I saw. Scattered all around the room were things that terrified even me. I locked eyes with the culprit and froze as I saw no emotion in her eyes. I gasped as I glanced at the book before her.

"Eliza… What have you done?"

She growled and lashed at me, clutching my throat tightly.

"Eliza…" I chocked. "It's forbidden."

I growled louder and I knew she was giving me a choice... I choice that would have a negative effect for her.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I wouldn't even if I wanted to. You'll have to kill me."

She looked slightly sad for a minute before she proceeded to rip me to pieces.

* * *

"Brother?" I mimed, looking at him. His head shot towards me and he rushed over from his seat, clutching my hand tightly.

"Eliza! Your awake." He exclaimed and quickly took the dry cloth off my head and replaced it with a damp one.

I croaked, trying to speak but failed when I started having a coughing fit.

"Shh, Eliza. It's okay. Save your strength. The doc will be back in a minute."

I nodded and closed my eyes, clenching my heart when a wave of pain washed over me. I screamed and tried to scratch it out of my chest. Brother, he wretched my arms away and forced them to my sides.

Soon, the doctor came running in and examined me, holding my wrist and checking my pulse rate. I felt his hand suddenly tense and I looked at him alarmed, thinking maybe something was wrong with me. His grey eyes locked with my blue ones and he brought my hand closer to his face, but started inspecting my fingers. I watched confused as he looked at them. I then gave a pained gasp as I saw my finger tips were blue. The doctors eyes started blazing as he looked at my bother.

"You've poisoned her." he stated shocked.

My brothers expression changed and he laughed. "Took your time, doc."

My brother then lunged at the doctor, taking him out of my line of sight and I heard him scream in agony. My brother stepped back in my vision and I was shocked when I saw blood dripping from his lips.

"Your turn."

* * *

I sighed as I placed the paint brush down. I couldn't understand why I had painted her or how I could picture her so vividly. She had platinum blonde hair - almost white, pale skin, sharp features and gentle crimson eyes. She looked dead, not just vampire dead but completely dead. As if she had no reason to continue living.

"It's pretty, Jane. She's pretty. Who is she?" I looked up and smiled at my twin brother.

"I don't know. Just a creation of my own imagination, I suppose."

* * *

"Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen." I prayed silently, along with the others as I knelt down in the church.

I stood and collected the communion and returned to my seat. I prayed for the health and prosperity of my family. I prayed that I would live happily in the marriage I would soon enter in the oncoming days. I prayed for much happiness and children in my future.

Soon Mass ended and I said farewell to my parents. I walked towards a small see my closest friend waving frantically from the fence, smiling while hugging a small toddler to her hip. I entered the gate and embrace them both.

"Welcome, Rosalie! Come in side! You must tell all about your oncoming wedding!"

* * *

I snuggled closer to my love and rested my head against his shoulder as I was pointing at the clothing I saw in the magazines and saying what I liked about them and what could be improved. Riley had quite the fashion sense, and rarely left our room wearing anything less then perfection. I smiled and kissed him behind the ear and ran my fingers through his spiky hair.

* * *

I watched as Mike paced the floor, his eyes were red and bloodshot. I knew this was not a good time to ask for a fix but I was itching for something.

"Mike?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Where have you hidden them this time?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant.

"In the bathroom, beneath the sink." he mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

I raced to the bathroom and flung open the draw underneath the sink. I threw everything that wasn't what I wanted out of the way and ignored the clattering I heard. I finally saw what I wanted and gasped in delight and relief. I didn't bother to clean up or even to leave the room. I needed my fix. And I needed it _now_. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt it run through my veins.

"Bella." I heard a voice to my left call. I opened my eyes and saw Mike standing there, looking much higher then he did when I left him, with a feral grin on his face. "You didn't think that was free did you?"

I shock my head slowly, still enjoying the feeling of solitude it gave.

"Get on the fucking bed. Now."

I did as I was told.

* * *

I picked up my phone and dialled a number I hadn't rung in years. It rang three times when a familiar voice sounded on the other line.

"Hello?" It asked.

I chuckled deeply. Her voice hadn't changed a bit.

I heard I slight gasp on the opposite end of the phone. "Cain?" She whispered so softly that had I not been a vampire I would not have heard.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing calling me? I thought I severed all ties with you! Your face is crawling all over the news! If I'm seen even talking to you over the phone it could jeopardise my career!"

"Oi, babe. Chill out for a second. I didn't know who else to call."

It was silent for a second. "What is it, Cain?"

"You know who you dabble in… urgh, other worldly things?" I said, unsure of how to put it.

"I haven't in a long time but what of it?" she asked and I was grateful she wasn't offended.

"I need you to do me a favour-"

"No." she cut me off. "I don't owe you any favour so therefore I'm not doing you any favours. Get it?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I understand."

"You can't understand. You wont understand. You wont ever understand. So, stop trying to understand because you never will understand!"

"Okay, Okay I get it! I'll never understand! Sheesh!"

"Sorry, it's still a sore subject."

"Never mind, I really need your help though. You're the only one I can trust."

"With?"

"My girlfriend and I-""Wait a minute. You have a girlfriend and you haven't murdered her? Wow."

I chuckled. The girl knew me too well. "Actually. It was the other way around."

There was a long pause. "What?"

"I'm dead, babe."

"What kind of dead."

"Vampire."

"So, you're a vampire then, huh? What do you want me to do about that?"

"As I was saying my girlfriend and I are attempting a certain hmmm, how would you have said it? That cute little fictional language we used to speak when we were kids? Oh yes, E mbicc dy pisyli noler."

I heard her shriek loudly. "But that's forbidden! In human and vampire laws!"

"Since when have I followed the law?"

"Since when have I not?"

"Touché. Please, babe! We're desperate!"

"No, find someone else." I heard the phone disconnect.

I called hopelessly back into the phone "Angela? Shit."


	63. AN

**Hello everybody!**

**You're probably wondering, 'Why's this girl updating after a couple months long break'? Well, it's that time again! I've decided to write another Twilight Fanfic but there's a little problem. I have sooo many potential stories I don't know which one I want to do! **

**Now, this is we're you guys come in. I have put a poll on my profile page with a story and their summary - I want you guys to vote! Whatever has the highest votes with in two weeks, shall be the story I shall write! If the summaries are not clear enough, PM me or even review this chapter and i'll get back to you ASAP. You can vote for THREE stories at a time since i have like ten potentials. **

**Thanks, **

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	64. AN 2

**Okay fans! **

**I have ****3** **awesome announcements! **

**ONE: I have just started a Facebook page! The link is on my profile. If you can't find it because of my _MASSIVE _profile it's under Rath101 on FB. It's hard to miss. **

**TWO: I will be starting _'Chemistry Isn't Only In The Classroom_' by the end of next week! So keep a look out for it :D **

**THREE: _'Buried Alive' _is going to be translated into Russian! How awesome is that. It's still not 'set in stone' but still, the fact it's been considered and I've been asked for permission - I'd say it's quite possible that it's going to happen! **

**Sorry for taking up some of your time but I was just so excited!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	65. It's Not Over Yet… Sequel Teaser

**It's Not Over Yet…**

**A teaser for the Sequel. **

**Title: **Ambiance

**Summary: **The fight of the survival of the fastest and fittest has finally come to an end… Or has it? A forgotten enemy arise. An old friend turned foe on the horizon. May I say a simple phrase that can say all that must be said? Trick or Treat?

**No One POV:**

A tall and broody man tugged on the long mechanical contraption as it hung from the top of the ship and down into the water. He grunted as his tanned, calloused hands yanked the line and it slowly came up with a high pitched squeal. He pulled and pulled and pulled until a black box covered in black chains, the darkness of the night almost making it impossible to spot. The man chuckled darkly as he reached in and pulled the box shaped coffin of board with abnormal super human strength.

The box had algae sticking to it like the strongest of glue and the blackness of particular parts of it has faded to a numb grey. Certain parts of the steel box had dints in it - showing that something had attempted to attack it. But more worryingly was the lumps on the box showing that something had tried to break _out. _

The unknown man wretched the chains away from the box, mercilessly breaking them apart and discarding them without a second thought. He smiled when all the chains had fallen and scooped them up, dumping them into the water where they quickly vanished into the darkness. Returning back to the box, he grabbed a crow bar and jammed it in, trying to pry the lid from it. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, he finally pried the lid off.

Inside, was blank and dull, the box itself was nothing important but it's contents extraordinary. A girl, who looked to be a young adult slowly opened her pitch black eyes and looked at the stranger with curiosity. Her platinum, almost white hair looked dead and dull. Her cheek bones sunk into her face and her clothes looked to be three sizes to large for the girl, who looked like she had never eaten a meal.

Aware and anticipating this fact, the man grabbed a small esky and dumped it next to the almost comatose girl. He threw off the lid and grabbed the first bag he saw. He brought it to the young girls view and her eyes seemed to only blacken with thirst. With strength she seemed unable to be capable off, she wrenched the bag from his hands and gulped down it's contents greedily. She snatched the next one out of his hands and did the same, careful to never spill a single drop.

"Disgusting." he muttered as he watched her drink.

After all ten bags full of blood were empty and discarded into the ocean the girls bright, gleaming eyes stared deep into his. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to shine brighter then the sun did on a bright day, her bone were less prominent and her clothes seemed to suddenly fit her. Her piercing eyes glared into his, almost accusingly.

The stranger smirked and slapped her across the face. She gave a shriek of surprise but had struck back immediately and was suddenly on the opposite end of the boat. Another thing he was expecting. Suddenly, a net fell over her, it's weight forcing her to her knee as she struggled against it. Tearing at the unbreakable rope she glared at the man in front of her, no fear tainting her eyes.

"What- do you -want?" She croaked, her voice sore from disuse.

He smiled viciously and gripped her hair through the rope and brought her high in the air and whispered in her ear.

"At most? Fear."


End file.
